


A Year In The Life

by newyorkcity_dreaming



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 60,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8252462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newyorkcity_dreaming/pseuds/newyorkcity_dreaming
Summary: When Sara and Kara become suite mates with Leonard and Barry, it can either be a great thing, or possibly the worst idea ever. The real question is, will they all make it through their junior year in one piece?





	1. September

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the DC Legends of Tomorrow series, or any of the characters that belong to DC, Greg Berlanti, Andrew Kreisberg, and the rest of incredible writers. I also do not own rights to any songs that might be listed within the story and I also do not make any profit from this story.

**SEPTEMBER**

Pushing the door open, Sara Lance and Kara Danvers stepped into their new suite. Starting their junior year together at National College was a dream come true for the two best friends. Kara had done her first two years of college in their hometown of Star City, while Sara had been living on campus at National College since her freshman year. When Kara told her that she was transferring to National College for her final two years, Sara was over the moon. She hated being so far away from her best friend. This was the best thing that could have happened, in her opinion.

The suite was bigger than Sara had expected. The front door opened straight across from the laundry room, which she found to be strange, but they walked down the hall and came to a huge, open kitchen, dining and lounge area.

"We did good!" Kara said with a grin as the girls headed for the bedrooms.

It was obvious to them that their suitemates had not yet arrived, so Sara and Kara decided to take the room with the balcony view. They unloaded their stuff and then headed out to the closest store to make sure they had enough food for the morning.

By six in the evening, the girls had returned from the store and stocked the fridge and cupboards, and Kara was making dinner. Sara, on the other hand, was setting up their flat screen tv. The suite had come with an old box type tv that looked like it was from the 1990's, so Sara was glad she had insisted on asking her parents to buy the 56inch flat screen and the bluray player.

At 7:15pm the door to the suite opened, and Sara turned from her spot on the couch to see a middle-aged woman and man walk in followed by two guys her own age.

"Well, hi!" the woman said. "I'm Nora Allen, and this is my husband, Henry."

Sara paused the movie she was watching and stood up as the woman came over and hugged her. She was shocked for a moment before returning the hug and then stepping back.

"I'm Sara Lance, and this is Kara Danvers," she said pointing to her friend, who Nora was already hugging.

"Sweet tv!" the more lanky of the guys said. "Did that come with the room?"

"Barry, manners!" Nora said.

"Right, sorry. I'm Barry, and these are my parents. I swear they just came to help us move stuff in, they aren't going to live on the couch."

Sara laughed as she watched Henry hit his son across the back of the head. These were good people, she could tell. Well, except the other guy, who seemed to have disappeared.

"To answer your question, no, the TV didn't come with the suite. I heard that they only provided those old box tvs, so I brought my own. I hope that's okay?"

"Sara was it?" Barry said and she nodded at him. "You are my new favorite person!"

They other guy showed back up with what seemed to be more luggage, and Kara went over to help him bring it in.

"Sorry we didn't catch your name," Kara said to the guy.

"Leonard Snart," he said with a gruff voice that made Sara rolled her eyes.

"Oh, how do you know Barry?" Kara asked politely.

"He is my brother," Barry said, and Sara looked at him, trying to see the family resemblance. "Not by birth. He moved in with us when we were in our sophomore year of high school, and he's lived with us ever since."

Henry wrapped an arm around Leonard's shoulder and smiled. "He is as much a part of our family as Barry. We're lucky to have Len."

"Mostly, he's the favorite child," Barry said with a shrug.

Leonard smirked and added a shrug for good measure as he dumped his bag in the middle of the floor. "What can I say, I'm awesome."

Sara couldn't help but roll her eyes again. This guy had to be kidding. She already hated him; she just knew that they wouldn't get along.

As school started, Sara watched Kara and Barry grow closer. Meanwhile, she was even more certain with every passing day that she couldn't stand Leonard. They had a couple of the same classes, but it was a business class, in particular, that gave her reason to pause. He sat in the seat directly behind her and was a royal pain in the ass.

"I didn't do it on purpose!" Leonard exclaimed as he and Sara walked through the door to their suite.

"If it wasn't on purpose, way does it happen every class?" Sara asked, annoyed.

"You are overreacting. It doesn't happen every class," Leonard said, throwing his stuff on the table and collapsing onto the couch.

"What are you two arguing about now?" Kara asked, walking into the room.

"Leonard won't stop kicking the back of my chair in class!" Sara exclaimed.

"Are you serious?" Kara asked, "What are you, 12, Sara?"

Sara turned to her best friend and glared at her. "Don't tell me, you're on his side? Some best friend you are!"

"I told you, I'm awesome," Leonard said with a smirk from his spot on the couch.

"Awesome?" Sara questioned, laughing. "More like awful."

Sara walked through the lounge and into the room she shared with Kara and slammed the door.

"Do you think that was needed?" Kara asked.

"Probably not, but she is so fun to torment," Leonard said with a laugh.

Kara shook her head and threw a pillow across the room at him as she sat down.

"Are you two ever going to get along?" Kara asked, hugging a pillow to her chest as she crossed her legs.

Leonard shrugged as Barry entered the suite.

"How was everyone's day?" Barry asked.

"Sara and Len are fighting again," Kara answered.

"Again? We've only been here for like three weeks," Barry said.

"Traitor," Leonard said, looking over at Kara, who shrugged at him before giving him a smile.

"Where's Sara?" Barry asked.

"In our room," Kara told him.

Barry set down his bag and headed toward the bedroom. Knocking on the door, he heard Sara's voice and pushed open the door.

"Sorry Len is such an ass," he said with a grin, causing Sara to laugh.

"Hey!" Leonard exclaimed from the lounge. "I heard that."

"The truth hurts Leonard," Sara yelled back as she left the room and headed to the kitchen for a beer.

"I'll have one while you're up," Leonard called out to her.

"Do I look like a maid to you? No, don't answer that. Get your own," Sara said.

Kara got up and made her way over to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of wine. At this point she was going to become an alcoholic. If Sara and Leonard couldn't work out their differences, it was going to be a very long year.


	2. October

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Sara and Kara become suite mates with Leonard and Barry, it can either be a great thing, or possibly the worst idea ever. The real question is, will they all make it through their junior year in one piece?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the DC Legends of Tomorrow series, or any of the characters that belong to DC, Greg Berlanti, Andrew Kreisberg, and the rest of incredible writers. I also do not own rights to any songs that might be listed within the story and I also do not make any profit from this story.

**OCTOBER**

The scary movies started airing on October first, and much to Kara's disgust, there was one playing in the suite every night.

Sara and Leonard, the horror movie junkies, had a list that they were crossing off, and even though Kara hated the movies, it was better than the fighting that she had become accustomed to from the two of them.

"Just tonight, can't we watch something else?" Kara asked as Sara and Leonard settled on the couch.

"No," they replied at the same time.

Barry laughed as Len turned on the TV, and Kara opened a bottle of Dr. Pepper.

"You sure you don't want something stronger?" Sara asked her friend as Kara sat down next to Barry.

Kara stuck her tongue out at Sara while leaning back against Barry.

"I'll watch the movies with you, but I just don't like them," Kara said, pulling a blanket over her legs.

Barry wrapped an arm around Kara and smiled. He knew that she would use the blanket later to pull up over her eyes as the movie played out. The same thing happened every night: Kara would fight against the movie, but she'd end up watching it anyway. There always had to be a blanket in reach, though, to cover her eyes when she got scared.

Leonard got up and flicked the lights off before joining Sara back on the couch. Sara gave him a small smile before hitting play on the movie and curling her legs under her on the couch. It was a week into October, and since finding out about their shared love of horror movies, she and Leonard had, for the most part, become civil. Something Kara had let her know often that she was happy about.

~

"Are you for real?" Barry asked on the second Wednesday afternoon of the month.

"Why would I lie about this?" Sara asked, as Leonard pulled a beer out of the fridge.

"But the two of you, working together on an assignment," Barry said in disbelief.

"It's not like we picked out partners," Leonard told his friend, popping the top off the bottle.

"Your professor is insane, like totally crazy. There is no way you two are going to be able to do this together, not without us all suffering," Kara piped up.

"I think you underestimate us," Sara said with a sigh. "Leonard and I will do just fine. I'm sure we'll do better than most of the class."

"Damn straight. I'm not having those losers Crystal and Neil get higher marks than us!" Leonard exclaimed.

"So what's the actual assignment?" Kara asked.

"We have to put together a business proposal and plan for a fall activity. Our professor seems to love the season and wants any excuse to participate in anything that has to do with fall," Sara explained.

"So what did you guys choose?" Barry asked.

"Sara decided on pumpkin carving competitions," Leonard said with a shrug. "I honestly didn't care at all."

"Oh, that's a great one. Sara has always been good at that," Kara said. "Do you know what you'll carve this year?"

"Still undecided, but it will be amazing as usual," Sara said.

"I think we should go this weekend and get pumpkins!" Barry exclaimed.

Leonard shrugged; he was used to Barry being intense around the holidays. He just wasn't so used to having two others who could very much act the same way.

~

"HOLY CRAP!" Barry stared in shock. "YOU STABBED HIS HAND!"

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Sara cried.

They were carving their pumpkins. Leonard had been holding Sara's for her at the right angle, and just as she was about to stab through the pumpkin, it slipped, and now Leonard had a knife sticking out of his hand.

"We need to get him to the hospital," Kara said. "Whatever you do, don't remove the knife."

Barry and Kara led Leonard to the door, but Sara was frozen in place. She had stabbed Leonard in the hand. Sure, she may have threatened to do this once or twice, but she would never have actually done it on purpose.

"SARA! Grab your stuff, we need to go," Kara exclaimed, bring Sara back to reality.

The car trip was a new kind of hell. Barry drove, while Kara sat with Len in the back, attempting to keep him calm. Riding shotgun, Sara was anything but calm. It was an accident, but she wouldn't put it past Leonard to press charges.

The waiting room was cold and depressing, and Sara wondered if she could catch something just by being there. She sat with Barry as the fluorescent lights flickered over their heads, and he made some comment about feeling like he was in one of the horror movies they'd been watching.

Sara laughed at his comment before bursting into tears as the memory of the day's events came flooding back to her. She rested her head in her hands, and she felt Barry's arm come around her shoulders. Sara sat back and leaned into her friend as he told her it would all be okay.

"What are you crying about? I'm the one who got stabbed," Leonard said, appearing with the doctor and Kara.

Sara looked up at them and wiped the tears from her cheeks as she and Barry stood up.

"So is he going to be alright?" Barry asked.

"He gets to keep his hand, everything will be fine," Kara said.

"Oh man! I was so hoping you'd have to get a fake hand," Barry said as he wrapped his arm around Kara and headed out of the hospital.

Sara shook her head and followed after them before being nudged by Leonard.

"Were you worried about me, Lance?" he asked. Sara was about to tell him how sorry she was, when he opened his mouth again. "I mean, it was your fault after all."

"Worried about you? More like I was worried that you being here would ruin our movie night," she threw back at him.

~

Barry and Kara had gone to bed after the first movie, leaving Leonard and Sara to watch the next one alone. As the credits of the second movie rolled, Sara looked over and saw Leonard asleep on the couch and sighed. She got up, grabbed a blanket and placed it over him. As she walked away, Sara felt Leonard grab her hand. She paused, looking down at him, and her features softened as he spoke.

"Where are you going?"

"Bed. It's late," she said with a sigh.

"I might stay here," Leonard said in a sleepy voice.

Sara removed her hand from his and sat on the coffee table in front of him.

"I was worried about you," she admitted.

"This wasn't your fault, Sara," Leonard said.

"But it feels like it," she told him.

"It was an accident, and I'll be okay," Leonard said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, now go get some sleep, Lance" Leonard said, reverting back to using her last name.

Sara let out a soft laugh and stood up, pushing Leonard's head back toward the pillow on the couch. She flicked the lights off, making her way into the room she shared with Kara. Pulling off her jeans and bra, Sara got into bed and let out a content sigh. Something had shifted between her and Leonard. It wasn't big, and Sara wasn't sure how long it would last, but there was a subtle change, and that was good enough for right now.


	3. November

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Sara and Kara become suite mates with Leonard and Barry, it can either be a great thing, or possibly the worst idea ever. The real question is, will they all make it through their junior year in one piece?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the DC Legends of Tomorrow series, or any of the characters that belong to DC, Greg Berlanti, Andrew Kreisberg, and the rest of incredible writers. I also do not own rights to any songs that might be listed within the story and I also do not make any profit from this story.

**NOVEMBER**

 The semester drifted on, and Kara could sense the change within the suite, although she couldn’t say that she was a fan of it.

For the first week or two after the hospital trip, Sara and Leonard had civil to each other, and it looked as if they called almost be called friends. Then as soon as their assignment was finished, they flipped completely, and now it was if they didn’t know each other at all.

“I honestly have no idea what to do!” Kara exclaimed, one evening to her boyfriend. “We haven’t had our roommates night in, in over two weeks, and they just keep avoiding each other!”

“There’s not a lot that we can do, I mean we could lock them in a room together and make them talk, and while that might be a good idea, I don’t see it ending well for us,” Barry said with a sigh.

“I think that the problem is part of Sara still feels guilty, and with the way Len is acting, she doesn’t feel like he has really forgiven her.”

“Len is just like that, though, sometimes he just shuts down. I remember him doing it once, and Mom was really worried about him, it took about a month for him to break out of it. When he did, he finally confessed that it had been his Mom’s birthday and he was feeling guilty that he had started to think of my Mom as his too. It was after that he and Mom became close, it was the first time he had called her Mom, and she felt like he finally found a place in our family,” Barry said.

“Aww that’s really sweet,” Kara said, with a smile, “I have a feeling that he is a big softie, he just shows everyone a hard exterior because he is too scared of getting hurt.”

Barry shrugged and flipped on the tv. Kara leaned into his side as he wrapped his arm around her and she wondered if them all going home for Thanksgiving would prove to be a good thing, or whether it would make it worse.

~

Leonard pulled the car into the drive, killed the engine and sighed.

“What’s with you?” Barry asked.

“Nothing, just happy to be home for the week,” Leonard said, as he and Barry got out to the car.

They hadn’t even pulled their stuff out of the trunk when Nora Allen came running out of the house and pulled them both into a hug.

“My boys are home!” She exclaimed happily.

“Let them breathe Nora,” Henry said from the porch, and the woman pulled back but waved her hand in annoyance at her husband.

Barry pulled his bag out and headed for the house. Leonard did the same but wrapped his arm around Nora’s shoulder as they walked.

“It’s good to see you, Mom,” he said, as they followed Henry and Barry into the house.

“I love that National City is only a day and a half trip away, I can’t imagine having to wait until Thanksgiving Day to see you both,” Nora said.

“Lucky we don’t live in Star City, Kara and Sara don’t make it there until Thursday,” Barry piped up.

“Yeah, but Sara had to work on Monday, so that put them behind,” Leonard said.

“Trust you to know Sara’s schedule,” Barry said.

“Like you don’t know Kara’s,” Leonard said.

“Yeah but we are dating, what’s your excuse?” Barry asked.

“We have a calendar on the wall that your girlfriend put up with all our schedules on it, I just happen to, actually read it. I like to know when I have the place to myself.”

“Sure you do,” Barry said as Henry tossed him a football.

“You ready for the annual game with the guys?” Henry asked.

Leonard let out a laugh at the memories or past Thanksgivings that Henry and Barry had played football with their neighbors, Eddie, Cisco, Harry, Mick, Joe, and Wally.

“I am, and I don't know why you're laughing,” Barry said to Leonard. “You're playing this year!”

“Unless it’s in your dreams, that's very unlikely,” Leonard replied, as the front door opened.

“You're home!” Caitlin Snow exclaimed, running into the house and hugging Barry and then Leonard.

The boys had gone to high school with the cheery, auburn haired, girl. She lived down the street, and the three had become close during their junior year and remained that way ever since.

“How’s school going?” Leonard asked.

“It's excellent,” Caitlin replied, making herself comfortable on the sofa, patting the spot beside her for Leonard to come and sit down, as Barry sat across from her.

“And how's Mick?” Leonard asked.

“He's good,” Caitlin said with a huge grin.

“Wait? You and Mick?” Barry asked. “How did Len know and I didn't?”

“Because I call Mom and she gives me gossip from home,” Leonard said, as Nora walked in with a tray of hot drinks and winked at him.

“I call Mom!” Barry exclaimed.

“Hi Mom, you’ll never guess what Kara did today. Mom, Kara wore this today. Mom, Kara is perfect. Kara, Kara, Kara. It’s all you talk to Mom about.”

“That’s not true, I talk about other stuff,” Barry said.

“Sure you do,” Caitlin said sarcastically.

Barry stuck his tongue out at his friend and picked up a drink off the table, mumbling to himself before sipping the hot chocolate.

~ **THANKSGIVING DAY** ~

“We’re here,” Kara called out, as she and Sara walked through the front door of her childhood home.

For as long as either could remember Thanksgiving dinner had been celebrated at the Danvers home, while Christmas was always shared at the Lance residence. Cheers erupted from the lounge and Sara shook her head at her friend.

“I guess we know why they couldn’t hear us,” she said, as she pulled Kara through the house toward the sounds of the cheering.

“Well, Hi!” Kara declared, to the room once she and Sara reached the noise.

The two were engulfed with hugs by their fathers quickly before the males moved back to the couches, as not to miss the game.

“Ugh, males!” Laurel Lance exclaimed as she and Alex Danvers pulled their sister’s into hugs.

“Okay so you two should go see the moms and then we are having wine and catching up,” Alex said.

“Wine, yes, I like this idea,” Sara said as she headed toward the kitchen with the other three girls following.

Eliza and Dinah were much more excited to see their girls than Quentin and Jeremiah had been. Sara knew it was because the game was already on but it was nice to know that she was loved. They caught up for a moment with the women before Alex held up glasses and a bottle of red and they made their way out onto the back porch.

“So Kara, what’s this we hear about a boyfriend?” Laurel asked as the four girls sat down, and Alex poured them all a glass of wine.

“What?” Kara asked turning to look at Sara, who avoided her stare. “Yeah, well Sara, totally wants to do our roommate!”

“Oh please, the only thing I want to do to Leonard is stab him in the hand again,” Sara said before sipping her wine.

“AGAIN!” Alex exclaimed.

“You didn’t tell me you stabbed him in the hand,” Laurel said looking at her sister.

Sara shrugged, “It was a huge deal, it was an accident.”

Kara scoffed and sipped her wine as the two older sisters looked at her for an explanation. “Len and Sara fight all the time, she has threatened to stab him on many occasions, but this one was an accident. Didn’t stop Sara from feeling guilty as hell, though, you should have seen her after it happened, total shock, tears even.”

“Tears because I thought he was going to press charges,” Sara said.

“Whatever, you were worried, and it’s because you want him,” Kara said.

Sara shook her head before sipping her wine. Kara couldn’t have been further from the truth, at least that’s what Sara had told herself many times since the hospital trip. Things between her and Leonard had got better, but then once their assignment was over, things had gone back to the way they had been before, if not worse.

~

He’d slept in, only pulling himself out of bed when he’d heard the voices of Caitlin and Iris downstairs. Leonard was not an early riser. Even when Barry would come and wake him on holidays, he would just kick him out of his room and tell him to go and be useful downstairs. Leonard knew, though, that if he didn’t get up once the girls arrived that they would be up in his room in no time pestering him until he was.

After showering, Leonard headed downstairs, where Caitlin handed him a coffee, and he smiled at his friend.

“Happy Thanksgiving,” she said grinning as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

“Happy Thanksgiving Cait,” Leonard replied wrapping his free arm around her shoulder, as he sipped the coffee she had given him. “Do you guys need any help?”

Leonard watched as Iris and Nora looked at each other and then burst out laughing.

“When have you ever been helpful on Thanksgiving Len?” Iris asked.

“Well, I…Okay never,” he replied.

“Mostly he moves around the kitchen, looking like he is being helpful, but he is actually stealing food,” Nora said with a laugh.

“That’s true,” Leonard said with a shrug, as Caitlin moved aways from him and back to the kitchen.

Leonard sat on one of the chairs at the counter, ‘testing’ the food while he watched as Nora, Iris, Jessie and Caitlin moved around the kitchen. He could hear the game on the tv in the next room and the cheers that went up as something good happened but he didn’t care to join them. After it was over lunch would be served and then the others would play their own football game, complete with a yearly injury, he just hoped that it wouldn’t be Barry this year because the last thing he wanted was him complaining all the way back to school.

~

Lunch was over, and Sara was sufficiently stuffed. She pulled her boots on and slipped out the back door, heading toward the river at the back of the Danvers’ property.

Her head was flooded with thoughts of Leonard and the past two months. Sara was sure that she hated him at times but then he’d do something small to make her laugh, or he’d get annoyed with Barry and Kara, and it was suddenly as if they saw eye to eye on everything.

The chill in the air caused Sara to wrap her scarf around her neck and pull her jacket tighter around her body as she walked. Leaves crunched under her feet, and she smiled at the sound of the river in the distance.

“Hey, wait up.”

Sara stopped and turned to see Laurel walking toward her and waited until her sister caught up. Laurel looped her arm through Sara’s, and the two began to head in the direction of the river once more.

“What’s everyone else doing?” Sara asked.

“Alex and Kara were helping Eliza and Mom with the dishes, and Tommy, Dad, and Jeremiah have another game on the TV,” Laurel said.

“I meant to ask where Malcolm was this year. Generally, he invites himself to Thanksgiving. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I love Tommy, and I’m so happy you guys are engaged, but his dad is a jerk,” Sara said.

“Malcolm, you can call me dad, Merlyn is in Japan or something for business,” Laurel explained.

“Wait, he told you to call him dad?”

“Yeah, it’s never going to happen,” Laurel said. “How come you’re out her by yourself?”

“I was just doing some thinking,” Sara said as they walked.

“About a certain roommate?”

Sara bit her lip, trying, unsuccessfully to hide a smile.

“Yes and no,” she said.

“Care to explain that?”

“I would if I could. I swear Leonard is hard to explain, I want to kill him half the time. He is arrogant and selfish, but there is also something about him that makes me smile. Even after two months, he is pretty much a total mystery. The type of guy Dad and Jeremiah would grill with questions if I ever brought him home.”

“Have you ever thought about bringing him home?” Laurel asked as they walked along the edge of the river.

“Only once. After I stabbed him, and after the hospital, there was this moment back at the suite. It was as if everything shifted for us, but then our assignment was over and now, well now it’s worse than before. I just don’t know if he’ll ever forgive me for it.”

“Do you want something to happen between the two of you?”

“I don’t know. I mean friendship at least, I think our fighting is starting to piss off Barry and Kara, and that’s the last thing we want, especially around the holidays.”

“Maybe you should send him a text? It’s Thanksgiving, just wish him a happy day or something. If you get a reply then maybe that’s a sign that he is ready to move passed the whole you stabbing him with a knife.”

“Maybe,” Sara said as Tommy approached them.

“We were wondering where you two got to,” he said.

Sara watched as Laurel left her side and walked over to Tommy and kissed him. She tried to picture herself with Leonard, as happy as the couple in front of her but she couldn’t. She wondered if it was because she didn’t know if actually forgave her.

“Think about what I said,” Laurel said before she and Tommy turned and headed back toward the house.

Sara sat on a rock and watched the river for a moment before taking her phone out of her pocket. She spun it around in her fingers and sighed. If she texts him, would he care? Would he respond? Or would it be a waste of time?

~

Leonard stood on the back deck after lunch, watching the football game that was being played in the backyard. He had never been that into sports; he preferred reading or drawing, something that was far less contact. As he sipped his beer, he felt his phone buzz in his pocket and pulled it out to see a text.

_Happy Thanksgiving. I hope you’re having a good week with your family. Sara._

He stared at the message for a moment and couldn’t help the smile that appeared on his face.

“What are you smiling at? Nora asked, walking onto the deck, glass of wine in hand, to sit down in one of the loungers.

“A text,” Leonard said with a shrug, before stuffing the phone back in his pocket.

“From someone special?” Nora asked.

“Just Sara,” he replied walking over to sit next to the woman.

“Oh?”

“It was nothing Mom, she was just wishing us all a Happy Thanksgiving.”

“But she sent the message to you, not Barry,” Nora pressed.

“Sara and I, we have an understanding, it comes from living with Barry and Kara,” Leonard said.

“I think you have more than that. You’re just not willing to accept it yet.”

“I don’t think so Mom, we are just roommates, and let’s not forget that she stabbed me.”

“Accidentally stabbed you,” Nora said.

“I know, but I don’t think she does, though. I mean, I told Sara that it wasn’t her fault, but I still think she feels guilty about it all.”

“You need to make sure she knows you don’t hold it against her,” Nora told him. “Maybe a reply to her text would help that?”

“She should just know.”

“From what I got from Sara when we first met, I don’t think she is very forthcoming with her feelings. I think any guilt or pain that girl has, she buries deep down. On the surface, she seems carefree, fun and like nothing bothers her but she is much like someone else I know when it comes to expressing personal emotions,” Nora said nudging Leonard with her shoulder.

“You think Sara and I are the same?”

“Well you’re not like Barry and Kara, that’s for sure!” Nora exclaimed with a laugh. “They say opposites attract, and that’s the case for some, but there is also a lot to be said for the relationships that work because the couple understands each other more than anyone else could.”

Leonard sipped his beer and thought about Nora’s words as Iris, Jessie and Caitlin walked onto the deck and sat down.

“I love Thanksgiving!” Caitlin exclaimed, for what felt like the tenth time that hour.

“Is it because we get to watch someone injure themselves every year?” Leonard asked with a smirk.

“No,” Caitlin said, hitting Leonard with the back of her hand. “I just like us all being together and this is the only holiday where that actually happens.”

“I for one, am thankful for your parents going to the conference out of state every year, so Nora, Jessie and I aren’t the only women at Thanksgiving,” Iris said.

“It is a lovely tradition that they have. The whole leaving me to fend for myself every November.”

“Are we placing bets on who is going to injure themselves this year?” Jessie asked. “Because I’m going with my Dad or Joe.”

Nora laughed as the two men collided and fell to the ground. The girls cringed and Caitlin turned away from watching the guys to bury her head in Leonard’s shoulder.

“Is it over yet?” Caitlin asked.

“Just drink some more wine, you'll be all right,” Leonard said as an answer.

~

She was sitting in bed reading when her phone buzzed later that night. Sara picked it up off the side table and smiled as she opened the message.

_Happy Thanksgiving Sara. How’s your time at home? Kara non-stop talking about Barry? She is basically all he’s spoken about to anyone who will listen. - Len_

Sara let out a laugh as she read Leonard’s message before putting her book back to text him back. She was half way through a message when her phone started ringing. Leonard was calling her.

“Hello,” she answered with a smile. “I was just typing back to you.”

“I know, I saw the dots,” Leonard said.

“Oh,” Sara said with a laugh.

“I didn’t think you would still be awake, but I figured when you were that rather than text we could just talk.”

“We don’t do this, we don’t really even talk anymore,” Sara said.

“I know. It’s probably my fault because I got super busy with assignments for my other classes after our assignment finished and it probably looked like I was avoiding you.”

“I thought you were,” Sara admitted. “I thought you were pissed about the fact that you had to go to the hospital because of me.”

“I told you that I knew it was an accident, I don’t hold it against you.”

Sara adjusted the way she was sitting and leaned back against the headboard and sighed.

“Yeah, but you avoiding me made it feel like you did.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it to seem that way,” Leonard said.

“It’s all good, water under the bridge. But okay tell me about your Thanksgiving, Barry can’t be that annoying.”

“You’d be surprised. He has started changing conversations so he can talk about Kara.”

“No!” Sara exclaimed before laughing in disbelief.

“Caitlin and I were hiding from him before, it’s got ridiculous,” Leonard said.

Sara let himself wonder for a moment if anything was going on with him and Caitlin, and wondered why if there was, why it bothered her so much.

“Kara hasn’t been as bad as that,” Sara said, ignoring her thoughts. “I mean but Tommy and Laurel are in wedding planning mode, and Kara has been going crazy over bridesmaid dresses since Laurel asked her to be in the wedding this morning.”

“When’s the wedding?”

“Middle of July, so after we finish school for the year and right in the middle of summer, I swear we will all just melt.”

“I’m sure you’ll be fine,” Leonard said.

“Probably, I’m just not really a summer wedding person. If it were me, I’d get married in the fall or even a winter wedding in the snow,” Sara said. “I don’t know maybe it’s because I haven’t actually got to spend any time with Laurel since Tommy proposed and now Kara’s a bridesmaid too, it was just very intense to be the only single one at the Thanksgiving table.”

“Other than Joe and Harry, I was the only single one at our table this year too,” Leonard said. “But then my Thanksgiving wasn’t full of wedding talk.”

“Wait, what about Caitlin? I thought she was single,” Sara said.

“Until about a month ago when she and Mick finally stopped being idiots and got together.”

“Oh, that’s nice for them,” Sara said. “Your friends sound like a really nice group, from what Barry has said.”

“They’re not so bad,” Leonard said, as he heard Sara yawn. “Am I boring you, Lance?”

“No, I’m just tired, I drove most of the way, so I think my body is just exhausted.”

“I can think of better ways for your body to be exhausted,” Leonard said.

“I can too, unfortunately, that’s not happening tonight,” Sara replied.

“I should let you sleep; I’ll see you, Monday Lance.”

“Monday, or Tuesday,” Sara said.

“Night.”

“See ya,” Sara said, before hanging up the phone.

Sara plugged her phone into the charger, turned off the light and moved under her covers, hugging the pillow under her head. She lay in bed and smiled to herself. Talking to Leonard on the phone comforted her thoughts and the guilt Sara held seemed to slip away. Things would be different next week, three or four days and she would see him and then maybe they could work on forming a friendship to get through the year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To All My Friends ~  
> Happy Thanksgiving <3
> 
> Hugs  
> Chelle xo


	4. December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Sara and Kara become suite mates with Leonard and Barry, it can either be a great thing, or possibly the worst idea ever. The real question is, will they all make it through their junior year in one piece?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the DC Legends of Tomorrow series, or any of the characters that belong to DC, Greg Berlanti, Andrew Kreisberg, and the rest of incredible writers. I also do not own rights to any songs that might be listed within the story and I also do not make any profit from this story.
> 
> Also - As a quick note, in this chapter there is a discussion of past relationship with Nyssa, and it wasn't a healthy one.

**DECEMBER**

As if the weather knew the season had changed, the first snowfall of the season came on December 2nd. And with the first snowfall, Barry and Kara (or the cheery twins, as Leonard called them) decorated the suite and set aside time to drag Leonard and Sara out to find a tree.

Sara usually loved this time of year, and while this year wasn’t any different, she really felt she had to tone down her enthusiasm. Living with Barry and Kara was like living in the land of Christmas itself. It was like they were always happy about something, and while Sara believed in happiness and true love, she also needed quiet alone moments.

“So, apparently, we are buying a tree tomorrow.” Leonard said as he sat down on the couch next to her and handed her a glass of wine.

Sara accepted the drink and took a sip. “Guess so,” she replied with a sigh, rubbing her hand across her forehead.

Leonard took a drink of the beer in his hand and watched Sara carefully. “I figured someone going into event planning and the lover of all things weddings, and love, and happiness would love this time of year.”

“Don’t get me wrong, I do. I really do. But someone in this apartment has to look out for you,” she said with a grin. “I can’t imagine how you would cope if I acted exactly the same as those two.”

Sara nodded in the direction of the kitchen, where Barry and Kara were trying to make eggnog and all but giggling together.

Leonard looked over at the kitchen and shook his head. Love was a stupid thing, that was for sure, he thought. “So, movie?” he asked.

“We never agree on a movie, Snart, you know that.”

“You know what, I’ll let you choose tonight, Lance. You know, for not being Christmas crazy like the cheer twins.”

Sara grinned at him and pulled out the second Transformers movie, her way of showing him she wasn’t completely insensitive.

~

The four of them decided not to go home for the winter break. Both Kara and Sara’s parents had taken off on a couple’s cruise somewhere sunny, so rather than go home to their sister’s, they figured why not spend Christmas just the two of them.

When Barry found this out, he decided for not only himself, but for Leonard also, that the two of them would stay out, too.

Leonard didn’t really care that much. He had never been big into Christmas, and if he was being honest, his best Christmases has been spent with Barry and his family. If Barry was staying, he might as well stay, too.

“Careful!” Sara exclaimed as Leonard pulled the tree off the roof of her car.

“I’m being as careful as I can for not having any kind of help,” Leonard shot back, annoyed that Barry and Kara had ditched them to go for coffee after choosing the tree.

“I’m sorry, here,” Sara said, grabbing the bottom to help Leonard carry it.

She locked her car, and the two of them got the tree inside the suite and into the waiting tree stand that Kara had set up earlier. Once the tree was in place by the window, Sara watched as Leonard went and collapsed onto the couch. She shook her head.

“How long do you think we have until Barry and Kara are back?” Leonard asked.

Sara shrugged at him as she made her way over to the couch and sat on the other end, stretching her legs out onto Leonard’s lap. “Who knows. They both tend to get distracted by shiny things, so it could be a while.”

“We could decorate the tree,” Leonard suggested.

“Would it really be worth it to do that without them?” Sara asked with a yawn.

“Probably not.”

As Leonard flicked on the TV, Sara leaned her head back against the couch and closed her eyes. Even with them closed, she could tell Leonard couldn’t figure out what to watch. The program kept changing, and she felt it distracting her tired brain.

“Just pick something,” she said.

“You’re not even watching, so what does it matter?”

“I can still hear it, and you being indecisive is annoying,” she all but pouted with her eyes still closed.

~

At some point Sara must have fallen asleep, because the next thing she knew, she was being woken by Barry and Kara arriving home. She looked over at Leonard, who was still on the other end of the couch, and he smirked at her.

“You talk in your sleep, did you know that?” he asked.

“I do not!” Sara exclaimed, nudging him with her foot.

“You do. I should have recorded you, because it was hilarious.”

“I hate you,” she said glaring at him.

“See, but I know that’s not true,” Leonard said still smirking.

“Oh my gosh, you’re enjoying this, aren’t you?”

Sara removed her legs from his lap and sat up, looking across to the kitchen where Barry and Kara were in their own world.

“I mean, you’re the one who said my name while you were sleeping.”

“I was probably trying to murder you,” Sara said, sticking her tongue out at him and then walking over to the kitchen.

“I’ll have a beer while you’re over there, Sara,” Leonard called behind her.

~

Kara sat in one of the overstuffed armchairs, watching the lights flashing on the tree, her unfinished book on her lap and an untouched green tea on the table beside her. The suite was quiet with all her roommates out for the evening, but she didn’t mind. She liked the peace that came with evenings like these.

Her phone rang, and she answered it, suprised to hear Nora Allen’s voice on the other end of the line.

“Sorry Nora, Barry isn’t home right now, but I know he left his phone here this afternoon,” Kara said politely.

“That’s fine, better even,” Nora said. “Barry told us that him and Leonard were going to stay there with you and Sara for Christmas, but Henry and I thought we’d come up and surprise them. Would that be alright with you and Sara?”

“That’s fine with me. I’m sure Sara will be okay with it, too. She is pretty easy going. I’ll speak to her tonight and let you know, or I can give you her number and you can call her,” Kara said.

“No need to bother her. You can just text her and let me know. And I’m happy to make Christmas dinner for everyone when I get there. I’ll just bring everything with me.”

“I can do that. I’ll text you either tonight or tomorrow. You don’t have to cook, but I know that it would be greatly appreciated,” Kara told the woman.

“Lovely, and how is everything there?” Nora asked.

“Everything is good, no hospital trips or anything like that, so, this holiday season we are doing well so far,” Kara said with a laugh.

“I’m glad to hear it. I should keep going. I have a couple more phone calls to make tonight for different things. I look forward to seeing you soon.”

“You too, Nora. have a good rest of your evening.”

After Kara hung up, she smiled at the thought of surprising the boys on Christmas morning and also the thought of her and Sara not having to cook, or the four of them just ordering pizza.

The sound of the front door broke her from her thoughts, and Leonard appeared at the end of the hall just as she was about to call out and find out who was home.

“You look like something out of one of those Christmas movies you watch, sitting there like that,” Leonard said.

Kara smiled at him before picking up her tea. “Better than when you had a knife sticking out of your hand like a horror movie,” she said.

“Very true,” Leonard agreed from where he stood in the kitchen.

“The coffee machine is on and I made cookies, if you are interested,” Kara said.

Leonard placed a pod in the machine and hit the button, making himself a drink before making his way over to the lounge area. “These cookies look amazing,” he said, pointing to the plate on the coffee table  as he sat down on the couch across from where Kara was sitting.

“Thanks. They’re Sara’s favorites, so I figured since I have the afternoon off, I’d make some.”

“Any particular reason why they’re her favorites?” he asked before taking a bite. “I mean other than the obvious?”

Kara placed the book beside her on the table and picked up her tea, sipping from it as she thought about how to answer.

“They were the only thing she would eat during the depression after she broke up with her ex.”

“If she was the one who broke it off, why the depression?” Leonard inquired.

“Sara has been in a heap of relationships before. Wait, no that makes her sound like a slut or something, which she is not. But anyway this one was different. Sara was in love, but it wasn’t a good relationship. I never really liked Nyssa. All of the others, I didn’t mind: Oliver, Travis, Penny, Jason, and even that short fling her and Felicity had, which is totally funny because now Liss and Ollie are together and they’re so adorable--”

“Kara!” Leonard exclaimed. “I think you’re off track.”

“Sorry, yes, so Nyssa and Sara dated for just over a year, and in that time, I completely lost my best friend. Nyssa was demanding and controlling, and Sara became this person I didn’t even recognize. The Sara you know, strong and independant, basically she was nothing like that. Everything was about what Nyssa wanted and what Nyssa thought, so much so that Sara lost too much weight because Nyssa told her she was fat, which of course she never was. Seven months in, Sara tried to break it off, but Nyssa threatened to do all sorts of awful things if Sara left her. So during the next seven months, Sara’s health just went completely downhill. It was awful, I can’t even explain it. In the end, our dads stepped in and that was the end of it. Now I’m not saying they hurt Nyssa, but she’s never tried to contact Sara since.”

“Crap, that’s really bad,” Leonard said, only just being able to form words since he was fuming inside.

“It’s why she doesn’t date a lot and why if she does find someone she likes, I make sure that they are a decent person.”

“What, do you run background checks on them?” Leonard asked with a slight laugh.

“Oh, no nothing like that, but I’m pretty sure our dads do,” Kara said with a shrug. “It’s just more about looking out for my best friend.”

The front door opening ended their conversation just in time as Sara and Barry walked into the room.

“Is the coffee machine on?” Sara asked as she headed for the machine and let out a cheer before she pushed a pod into place and closed the lid.

“Kara made cookies, too,” Leonard said, suddenly behind Sara in the kitchen with the plate from the coffee table.

Sara turned to thank Kara but found her friend and Barry had disappeared, into one of the rooms no doubt. Instead she took a cookie off the plate and smiled at Leonard.

“How was your day?” she asked, leaning back against the counter before taking a bite.

“It was okay. I didn’t get in too long ago,” Leonard said with shrug. “How was yours?”

“Fine. I’ll be glad when these night classes are done though. The only plus is that Barry has one in the same building so at least we can go together.”

Sara watched as Leonard took a cookie off the plate he had placed on the counter, and then she turned to grab the milk out of the fridge.

“These are good cookies,” she heard Leonard say as she poured some milk into her coffee.

“They’re my favorite cookie,” Sara said turning back to face him sipping her coffee.

“So I’ve heard.”

“Was Kara telling stories again? You can’t believe everything she says.”

“I don’t think she would lie about this. In fact, I’m not sure Kara knows how to lie.”

Sara froze for a moment. Leonard knew about her past, and there was nothing she could do to change that. She looked down at her drink and hated that tears were filling her eyes at the memories from her past. Sara shook her head and looked back at him.

“I guess you are going to look at me differently now,” she said, biting her lip as hair fell down in front of her face.

Leonard reached over and tucked the hair behind her ear. “If I do, it won’t be in a bad way,” he said, letting his hand linger for a moment before pulling it away. “You’re so much stronger than I ever knew, and I’m proud to have you as my friend, Sara. One day I’d love to hear your story, but only when you’re willing to tell it.”

Sara smiled at him and then sipped her coffee. She wasn’t ready to tell him, not yet, but it was nice to know that he was there for her if she needed him.

“Want to watch some cheesy holiday movie?” she asked him, picking up the plate of cookies and heading for the couch.

“I guess I have nothing better to do,” Leonard said, following behind her and smirking at her as they sat down and he looked up. “Mistletoe.”

“What?” Sara asked, confused.

“Mistletoe,” he said again, pointing up.

Sara looked up and rolled her eyes. “Kara’s doing no doubt,” she said, looking back at Leonard.

“It is a Christmas tradition,” Leonard said.

“Kara’s not here, so we’re off the hook,” Sara said, starting a movie.

“I think that they’re in your room, so I’m going to just call it a night,” Leonard said.

“What about the movie?” Sara asked.

“Another time,” he replied.

“Your choice,” Sara said, slightly sad that he was leaving.

Leonard got off the couch and moved toward the bedroom, but before he got there he leaned over the back of the couch and pressed his lips to Sara’s cheek.

“Night, Sara,” he said before heading into the bedroom he shared with Barry, leaving a very confused Sara alone on the couch.

~

“So he just kissed you and then went to bed?” Laurel’s asked over the phone.

“On the cheek, but still, I mean when he talked about the Christmas tradition, I figured he was just talking, and now I have no idea,” Sara said.

“Did you tell Kara?”

“No! You’re the only person I’ve told.”

“Have you spoken to him today?”

“No. I mean, he had an early class and I haven’t seen him. I don’t want to make things awkward if it was just a tradition thing for him.”

“I guess. See what happens when he gets home, and if it’s normal then just let it go,” Laurel suggested.

“That sounds smart,” Sara said.

“Of course it does, it was my idea,” Laurel teased her sister. “But I have to go. My lunch break is over, and I have a huge case that I’m working on.”

“No problem, Kara and Barry should be home soon anyway. Good luck with your case,” Sara said with a smile.

~

Not five minutes after Sara hung up the phone, Kara came rushing through the door and dumped her stuff on the kitchen table.

“I beat Barry today, right?” she asked quickly.

Sara nodded. “What’s going on?”

“Nora called me last night asking if we would mind her and Henry coming her for Christmas and surprising the guys. She said she’ll cook and everything,” Kara rushed out. “I just said I’d check with you first.”

“I have no problem with it. In fact, it will be nice to spend Christmas with a family,” Sara said.

“Awesome. I’ll let her know, and don’t forget, not a word to the guys!” Kara exclaimed.

“I’m a better secret keeper than you,” Sara shot back as the front door opened.

“You two look like you’re up to something,” Barry said as he appeared in the room.

“Us? No, why would you think that?” Kara said with a smile. “Are you still coming Christmas shopping with me?”

Sara smiled as Kara changed the subject and Barry’s face dropped.

“That’s today?” he mumbled.

“Yep, I’m ready to go right now, and Sara, well, she could do with getting out since she had no classes today,” Kara said, grabbing her bag and heading for the door.

Sara picked up her own bag and threw an arm around Barry’s shoulder. “It’s just better to follow her lead,” she said as they headed out.

~

“‘Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse,” Sara read from the book in her hands and then smiled at the children in front of her, quickly glancing up at Leonard across the room.

Kara had signed the four of them up to volunteer at the local hospital on Christmas Eve since none of them were going home. They were helping out with a Christmas Party on the children’s ward, for those who weren’t permitted to leave to see their families the next day.

Leonard was making paper chains for the tree, with a five year old boy named Daniel, who had attached himself to Leonard as soon as the party had started. Daniel, Leonard had found out, had been diagnosed with leukemia in February and had to be in the hospital over Christmas for treatment.

He looked over to where Sara was reading across the room and caught her staring back. He smiled at her before going back to his paper chains. Nothing had changed between them since he had kissed her cheek the week earlier. He wasn’t sure why he had done it, or what it even meant, so he was happy that life had just gone on as normal.

Leonard looked back over to where Sara was reading the story. As a small girl climbed onto her lap, suddenly the holiday he never cared too much about became one of his favorites. After Kara telling him about Sara’s past, he had to admit that he did look at her differently, but more only in that he couldn’t believe how strong she was, and he never wanted anyone to make her feel that she couldn’t be herself again. 

~

Sara was up early Christmas morning, somewhat out of tradition, but by six am, she had showered, dressed, and was moving around the kitchen organizing breakfast. She was just taking a sip of her coffee and flipping a pancake when Leonard walked into the kitchen.

“It’s six-thirty in the morning. What the hell are you doing awake?” he asked before taking in her appearance. “And dressed!”

“Well, it’s going to be a big day,” Sara said with a shrug as Leonard stole her coffee and sipped it. “And that was mine.”

“A big day? Sara there are four of us, and you are making a feast here: pancakes, waffles and a fruit platter, come on,” he said before continuing to drink her coffee.

“I’m also doing bacon and eggs.”

“Why?” Leonard asked as the front door opened.

“I believe that is why,” Sara said as Henry and Nora appeared.

Leonard looked at Sara in disbelief, and she smiled widely at him as Nora pulled him into a hug. Sara hugged Henry and then Nora, once the woman had let Leonard go. She chatted to Barry and Leonard’s parents while she sent Leonard to get changed and to wake up Barry.

Henry stacked gifts under the tree as Nora helped Sara to finish breakfast. Sara had never seen Barry so excited, but when he saw his parents she could have sworn he was five years old. Leonard joined her in the kitchen as she made some coffees, and she turned and smiled at him.

“Good surprise?” she asked.

“Pretty much the best,” he answered, taking one of the coffees.

“Merry Christmas, Len,” Sara said with a warm smile.

“Merry Christmas, Sara,” he replied before taking the tray from her and carrying it into the lounge.

~

The morning had been perfect. Sara and Kara were so happy with how the surprise had gone, as was Nora, who Sara just knew was so happy to have actually seen her boys for Christmas. Snow started coming down sometime after breakfast. Nora was in the kitchen, already preparing dinner. Henry was killing Barry and Kara at a game of cards, and Leonard was sitting in a chair, reading by the fire. Sara watched the snow fall outside the window and sent a quick text off to Laurel to wish her sister and Merry Christmas. She hadn’t thought about it until now, but this was the first Christmas that they had ever spent apart.

Her phone buzzed a little while later, and she was graced with a photo of Laurel, Alex, Felicity and Thea smiling happily, with a caption that read, _We Miss You!_ Sara smiled to herself and shook her head. She needed to stop feeling guilty that she didn’t feel guilty about not going home. Something about staying in National City this Christmas just felt right to her and she wondered whether it was because of the guy sitting by the fire.

She moved from her spot at the window and into the kitchen to give Nora a hand with the food prep for dinner.

“So how have you been, Sara?” Nora asked.

Sara looked up at the woman from the carrots she was cutting and gave a shrug. “Okay, I guess.”

“Just okay?”

“It’s just been a long year, I mean with all the assignments, and work, and Kara and Barry’s constant pep--no offence--and then stabbing Leonard, I just feel exhausted all the time,” Sara admitted.

Nora let out a laugh and then reached out and patted Sara on the arm. “No offence taken, believe me; we know all about Barry’s pep.”

“I bet he was a handful as a kid,” Sara said.

“You have no idea!” Nora exclaimed.

“What was Leonard like? When he came to live with you,” Sara asked.

“Quiet, reserved. He never liked to let us see any part of him that he wasn’t willing to share. It was the hardest thing for me.”

“Why do you say that?” Sara asked.

“Because he wasn’t a kid, not really. He was 16 and he basically had no idea of a family or the love a family could give him. All I wanted to do was hug him and tell him that he was safe with us and that we were his family now, but I couldn’t, I had to wait for him to come to me.”

“How long did that take?”

“About a year and a half. Toward the end of his junior year, he called me mom, but it wasn’t a mistake, he said it like it was planned. Leonard never does anything without a plan.”

Sara looked over at Leonard, who was still reading, and then looked back down at the carrots. Her mind was going at a hundred miles a minute. There was so much about him that she wish she knew, so much about herself that she wanted to share with him, but it all felt like too much.

She continued to work with Nora in the kitchen, suggesting Leonard come and help them, but his reply was something about not going anywhere near her with a knife again.

~

After the dinner was finished and the presents were opened, they said goodbye to Henry and Nora, and then Barry and Kara took themselves off to bed, Barry telling Leonard he was sleeping on the couch.

Sara laughed as she pulled the leftover chocolate cream pie out of the fridge and started eating it straight from the dish.

“Yeah, laugh it up,” Leonard said as he grabbed a fork out of the drawer and then sat across the counter from Sara, sharing the pie with her.

“Oh I will. I’ll laugh as I lay in my comfortable bed while you’re on the couch,” she said.

“I guess I’d do the same if the roles were reversed.”

“Oh, you totally would!” Sara exclaimed.

Leonard smirked at the thought. Sara was easy to tease and annoy and he liked that about her, but he also liked how she didn’t take his crap either.

“It was a good day.”

“It was,” Sara agreed.

“Thanks for letting Mom and Dad come up,” Leonard said.

“It was no problem. I kinda love them, especially after this beautiful gift,” she said, running her fingers across the sliver bracelet on her wrist.

“They kinda love you and Kara, too.”

Leonard pulled a box out of his pocket and slid it across the counter to her. Sara looked at him strangely.

“What’s this?” she asked.

“A Christmas gift.”

“So, wait, the signed photo of you from earlier wasn’t my gift?”

Leonard shook his head as he looked at her. “That is an awesome present, but I think you’ll like this more.”

“I don’t know, my dart board is gonna love that photo of you.” Sara laughed before picking up and box and opening it. Inside lay a thin silver chain with a tiny bird charm on it.

“It’s a canary. The girl at the store said that it represented joy, happiness, and selflessness. It reminded me of you,” Leonard said.

“Len, it’s beautiful. I don’t know what else to say. I mean, thank you,” Sara said, looking up at him and then back at the necklace.

“You’re welcome,” he said before stuffing a huge piece of pie into his mouth, signalling to Sara that he didn’t want to talk about it anymore.

She closed the box again, picked up her fork, and ate some more pie, licking the cream off her lip, before turning and pulling two beers out of the fridge.

“Pie, beer and a movie?” Sara asked.

“Sounds like a great end to Christmas if you ask me,” Leonard replied picking up the pie and heading for the couch, with Sara following behind with the beers.

**_NEW YEAR’S EVE_ **

The party was era themed; Barry and Kara had been given the ‘30s, and both Leonard and Sara were given the ‘20s. Kara had been so excited when the invitation had arrived, and she automatically got online to work out a costume. The announcement that she and Barry would be attending the party as Bonnie and Clyde sent Sara into fits of laughter at the irony. Leonard and Sara took a general approach to the costumes, him and gangster and her a flapper, simple and easy, and no stress.

They had been invited by mutual friends and knew many people at the party, but as if drawn together, Sara had gone outside for air and found Leonard alone on the terrace.

“What are you doing out here?” she asked. “It’s freezing!”

“I could ask you the same thing,” Leonard replied.

“I needed some air. It was a little too much in there,” she said, moving over to lean against the railing next to him. “Your turn.”

“The same, I guess. I’m not really a party person.”

“I’ve noticed.”

“Kara was excited, so I figured, why not?”

“She has a way with things, my best friend. It’s like peer pressure, but she doesn’t actually say anything,” Sara said.

Leonard laughed and nodded at the blonde next to him. “Her and Barry really are perfect for each other, aren’t they?”

“Like two peas in a pod, as my mother would say.”

Sara smiled up at him before shivering. She was running her hands up and down her bare arms trying to warm up when she felt Leonard wrap his jacket around her shoulders.

“Won’t you be cold now?” she asked.

“The cold never really bothered me,” he replied.

“Thanks,” Sara said.

“You’re welcome. Maybe we should head back inside though. It’s almost midnight, and who are you going to kiss to welcome in the New Year if you are out here with me?”

“I’m really not into kissing strangers just for the sake of traditions, at least not anymore. You can go in though.”

“I’m good here,” he replied.

“Okay.”

Sara moved closer to Leonard and leaned against his shoulder as the countdown started. The cheers from inside signalled that it was midnight and that the party would wind down eventually.

“I guess we can go home now, you know, without being rude,” Leonard said.

Sara nodded and then stood on her toes to press a kiss to Leonard’s cheek.

“Happy New Year, Len,” she said, before walking toward the door.  
  
Leonard reached out and caught her wrist and pulled her back to him. Sara had no time to react as he pressed his lips to hers and dipped her at the waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss, the sounds coming from inside all but fading away.


	5. January

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Sara and Kara become suite mates with Leonard and Barry, it can either be a great thing, or possibly the worst idea ever. The real question is, will they all make it through their junior year in one piece?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the DC Legends of Tomorrow series, or any of the characters that belong to DC, Greg Berlanti, Andrew Kreisberg, and the rest of incredible writers. I also do not own rights to any songs that might be listed within the story and I also do not make any profit from this story.

**JANUARY**

Classes were back in full force, and the events of New Year’s Eve were a distant memory. There had been a lot of drinking, and although Sara remembered the kiss she and Leonard had shared, he hadn’t brought it up, so neither had she. They had headed back into the party, somewhat awkwardly, and met up with Barry and Kara. The four had gone back to the apartment and Sara had gone off to her room. The next night Leonard had a date, and that was that.

~

“I’m home,” Sara called out as she took off her jacket and hung it inside the hall closet before she  walked down the hall toward the lounge. “I freaking can’t wait for summer. Honestly, the weather is awful out there, snow everywhere, and I almost face-planted on the ground, and that would have been bad.”

Arriving in the kitchen, she found a note on the counter from Kara explaining that she and Barry were at a movie and Leonard was on another date, one Kara made sure to let Sara know was with a new guy.

“Great, I’m just here talking to myself.”

Sara turned on the lights on the Christmas tree, then threw some wood into the fireplace, lighting it to warm the room. They really needed to think about taking down the tree, but for now, she felt comfort in the fact that it was still up. Making her way back to the kitchen, Sara poured herself a glass of red wine and then headed back to stand in front of the fire.

Lost in thought, she didn’t hear anyone enter the apartment until the person was in the same room as her.

“Drinking alone is never a good sign,” Leonard said, causing Sara to jump.

She turned around to face him and took in his appearance. “I thought you were on a date?” she asked.

“I was. It was never going to work,” he said taking her wine off her and sipping it before handing it back to her and moving through to the kitchen to get his own.

“What was wrong with this one?” Sara asked, turning back to face the fire. “Because this is, what, the sixth date you’ve been on, and we’re only two weeks into the New Year.”

“He was clingy, I don’t do clingy,” Leonard said walking back over to Sara with another glass and the open bottle.

“So instead you’re here with me, drinking wine,” Sara said.

“Better than you drinking alone,” he said, sitting down on the couch as Sara turned from looking at the fire to face him.

“I guess that’s true.”

“I thought you were working tonight. It’s the second Thursday of the month, and that’s what Kara’s chart said,” Leonard said.

“I was supposed to but someone wanted to swap a shift, so I’m working tomorrow instead. Oh, that reminds me, my car is getting serviced tomorrow and I can’t pick it up till Saturday, so can you pick me up tomorrow night from work?” Sara asked.

“Yeah, that’s no problem. I’m pretty sure I’m not doing anything tomorrow night,” Leonard replied.

“Thanks, that’s a big help. Barry and Kara have this double date and weren’t sure what time they’d be home,” Sara explained.

“Lance, it’s fine, happy to do it. Now why don’t you come sit and stop blocking all the heat from the fire.”

“Fine,” Sara said as she moved over to the couch and sat beside him, tucking her legs under her and pulling a blanket off the back of the couch and over her.

“Want to watch a movie?” Leonard asked, flicking on the TV and scrolling through Netflix.

“Sure,” Sara said, leaning back to notice Kara had taken down the mistletoe. She wondered briefly whether Leonard would try anything if it was still there, or more importantly, whether  _ she _ would.

Leonard refilled their glasses as the movie started, and Sara moved to stretch her legs out over his lap, sipping the wine as she turned to look at the TV.

~

“Do you need a lift home?” Billy asked as Sara locked up the cafe they both worked at.

“My roommate is supposed to be coming. Let me call him,” Sara replied.

She tried Leonard’s number, got his voicemail, and sighed. “Len, it’s me, where are you?”

“I can totally drive you home,” Billy offered.

“Really?”

“Yeah, no worries.”

Sara followed Billy to his car and got in the passenger side, texting Leonard to tell him not to bother coming to get her.

“Thanks for doing this Billy, it’s a big help. I have no idea what happened to Leonard tonight.”

“Like I said, it’s not a problem. You’re on my way home anyway,” Billy said as he pulled out of the parking lot.

They hadn’t been driving long when the car hit a patch of ice and skidded across the road. Billy tried to control the car, but Sara could tell that it wasn’t helping any, in fact it seemed as if it was speeding up. Sara braced herself for impact as the car drove off the road.

~

Kara and Barry sat in the plastic chairs in waiting room of the hospital. Kara had called Sara’s phone earlier, and a nurse had answered, letting her know Sara was at the hospital as the result of a car accident. Barry and Kara had of course raced to the hospital, but now nobody was telling them anything as they weren’t family. Kara had been yelling at the woman at the desk, telling her that they were practically family, when had Barry dragged her away to the waiting room, and they had been there ever since.

“It’s been hours. Stupid parents on their stupid cruise and stupid Leonard with his stupid change of plans. The idiot is probably having another stupid date and one night stand. Have I told you how much his attitude and behaviour is pissing me off right now?” Kara said, ranting to her boyfriend.

“More than once,” Barry replied, “but I honestly have a feeling that something is going on with him, and with Sara for that matter. Don’t you think that they have been hiding things from us?”

Kara turned to look at Barry and raised an eyebrow. “Wait, you think that they are together?”

“No, I mean, why would Len be on all these dates and having one night stands if they were together? But something has changed between them, and only in the last couple of weeks.”

“Maybe. I’ve been so busy with classes and work that I’ve hardly seen them together,” Kara admitted, pulling out her phone. “I’m going to go try Len again.”

~

Kara stood outside in the cold and tried Leonard’s number again. Once more hearing his voicemail, she let out a small scream and started to cry.

“I don’t know where you are but Sara was in a car accident and is in hospital. They won’t let me see her because I’m not family,” Kara said into the phone as she cried. “You should be here! I don’t care what was so important that you couldn’t pick Sara up from work or that you forgot about her, but Len, I need you here with me and Barry. I just want someone to tell me that my best friend is okay, but no one is telling me anything. Where are you?”

The message ended, and Leonard could tell that Kara was crying harder, and he hated himself. He looked back at the bed with the sleeping girl from last night, then slipped out of the room and made his way out of the apartment. 

He'd forgotten about picking up Sara from work when a girl from one of his classes asked him out for a drink. Guilt racked his body as the cab he had called for pulled up and he got in, telling the driver to take him to the hospital.

The time on the dash of the cab read 5am, and Leonard looked back at his phone. Kara had left the message 20 minutes ago, and if Sara had left work at 11:30 the night before, that meant Kara and Barry had been at the hospital for around five hours without any form of information. Leonard sighed. He wasn’t family either, so what made Kara think that they would tell him? How did he get information from the hospital staff? As the cab pulled up outside the hospital, the idea hit him, and he was soon throwing cash at the driver and making his way inside.

Leonard saw Barry and Kara but made his way straight to the reception desk to speak with the staff. 

“I need to find my wife,” he said to the girl at the desk.

“What’s her name?”

“Sara Lance, she was brought in after a car accident a few hours ago.”

“Let me check for you,” the girl said.

Kara and Barry approached Leonard, and Kara hugged him, crying.

“I’m so glad you are here, Len,” Kara said as she let go.

“I’m sorry. I can’t find your wife in the system. What was her name again?” the receptionist asked.

“How is she not in your system?” Leonard asked, getting angry, as Kara shared a confused look with Barry in regard to the girl’s comment about Sara being Leonard’s wife. “Her name is Sara Lance!”

“Did you say Sara Lance?” one of the nurses who was at the desk asked as she turned around.

“Yes, she’s my wife, where is she?” Leonard asked.

“They just finished the surgery and have moved her to a room, which is probably why she isn’t in the system. They’re probably updating her status from surgery to the room. I can show you through if you want?”

“That would be great,” Leonard said as he Kara and Barry started to follow the nurse.

“Sorry, but it’s family only at the moment,” the nurse said to Kara and Barry, causing Kara to burst into tears.

Leonard moved to hug his friend again. “This is the only way. I’ll get all the info I can and I’ll text you, and as soon as they say she can have more people, I’ll come and get you,” he whispered, and he felt Kara nod against his shoulder.

He watched as Barry led Kara back to the waiting area, then followed the nurse through the hospital to Sara’s room. Walking into the room he saw Sara lying on the bed, and his eyes began to get watery. He wasn’t sure, but there was something about seeing her look so helpless that made him feel as if this was all his fault.

“She is a very lucky young lady,” the nurse said.

“What do you mean?”

“I should let the doctor explain. I’ll have him come down and speak with you, but your wife is lucky to be alive, Mr. Lance.”

The nurse left, and Leonard shook his head at the thought of his being Mr. Lance. He walked over and sat in the chair by Sara’s bed and slipped his hand into hers, holding it tightly.

“I’m so sorry, Sara,” he said softly before raising her hand to his lips and kissing it gently.

~

It took half an hour for the doctor to turn up and explain to Leonard that the car accident had caused some internal injuries. The real luck was that even though the surgery was somewhat difficult, none of the major organs had been badly damaged. At this point, Leonard had started to cry, with relief of course, but it was still an emotion he wasn’t expecting. The doctor had gone on to say that Sara would recover, and how long it took her to wake up and what her pain was like would decide how long she would need to spend in the hospital.

“Can she have visitors?” Leonard asked.

“That’s completely up to you,” the doctor replied before leaving the room.

Leonard sat down by Sara’s bed again and pulled out his phone. He texted Kara and told her and Barry to come up, giving them the room number. It didn’t take long for his roommates to walk through the door, Kara moving quickly to Sara’s side as Barry closed the door behind them.

“Your wife?” Kara hissed out at Leonard.

“Your message said that they wouldn’t give you information because you weren’t family, so I just went with it,” Leonard explained.

“Brother would have probably worked also,” Barry mumbled.

“It was the first thing that came to my mind, give me a break. I got us in here didn’t I?”

“You did, and I’m grateful, but don’t think I’ve forgotten that you left her at work last night to find her own way home,” Kara said, looking over Sara at him as she dropped into the seat on the other side of the bed.

“You can’t make me feel worse than I already do,” Leonard said before going on to explain what the doctor had told him.

~

Sara blinked her eyes and raised her hand to scratch her forehead, finding that was more difficult than usual with the IV taped to her hand. She realized she was in a hospital, and then all of the sudden, the accident came flooding back to her mind. Sara closed her eyes for a moment and sucked in a breath. She was alive. She remembered passing out in the car from the pain as the fire department worked on getting her out. The beeping of the machines in her room caused her to open her eyes again, and she then turned her head to toward the sound of snoring coming from the corner of the room. 

“Len,” she whispered as a nurse walked in.

“Oh good, you’re awake. We were wondering how long you would be out for.”

“How long was I out?” Sara asked as the nurse checked the machines.

“About 12 hours, which was longer than expected, but I think your body just needed the rest and time to heal. Your husband was very worried. He hasn’t left your side since you came out of surgery,” the nurse said, nodding her head towards Leonard, with a confused Sara following her stare.

“Really? I guess it’s good that he’s sleeping, then,” Sara said.

“He’s a keeper. Don’t let go of that one.”

“Thanks,” Sara said.

“I’m going to go page the doctor and let him know you’re awake. Rest up, Ms. Lance.”

The nurse left the room, closing the door behind her, and Sara turned her head to look at Leonard again. She knew how he must have felt; it was the same way she had felt after accidentally stabbing him. The guilt would eat away at him if he let it, and she had to make sure that he didn’t do that to himself.

She spoke to the doctor when he came in, but Leonard still didn’t stir. It wasn’t until the doctor left that she watched as Leonard opened his eyes and looked over at her.

“Hey, hubby,” Sara said softly.

Leonard moved back to the chair next to her bed and shook his head. “Kara couldn’t get any information out of the nurses, so when I got here I just went with it.”

Sara reached out and took his hand in hers. “It’s fine, I get it,” she said.

“I should have picked you up last night.”

“Don’t even go there, don’t do that to yourself,” Sara said. “If you had come, you very well could have been in a bed in the next room. This wasn’t your fault Len. Wait, where’s Billy?”

“I can’t help it. You could have died,” Leonard said. “And Billy is fine, he was luckier than you. They wouldn’t let him in to see you, so Kara sent him home.”

Sara laced her fingers with his and pressed her free hand to his cheek. “You’re not going to lose me that easy, Len. It will take more than a car accident to take me down.”

Leonard stood up and pressed his lips to Sara’s forehead in a kiss before quickly pulling back. “I should call Kara and Barry and tell them you’re awake.”

Sara sighed as he let go of her hand and left the room. She wondered if this would ruin all the progress they had made in their friendship so far. She lay back against the pillow and closed her eyes, willing herself not to cry as she waited for him to come back or for Kara and Barry to turn up.

~

Sara stayed in the hospital for a couple of days, Leonard playing the role of her concerned husband, but as soon as they were back at the apartment, everything changed once more. She had been home for just over a week, and Leonard had barely spoken to her while Kara wouldn’t stop hovering.

It was driving Sara crazy!

“If you just stay on the couch, I’ll bring you some tea, you don’t need to get up,” Kara said as Sara made her way to the kitchen.

“I’m not having tea, I want wine!”

“You know that you shouldn’t drink while on that medication,” Kara said.

“Well maybe if you didn't treat me like I was five years old and breakable, I wouldn’t need the wine!” Sara exclaimed angrily.

“You were in a car accident, Sara!”

“You think I don’t know that, Kara!”

“You act as if you don’t remember at all that you are still healing,” Kara said.

“I know I’m healing, but the hospital wouldn’t have let me leave if I wasn’t able to do things on my own. I’m surprised you haven’t tried to help me in the shower!” Sara yelled.

“What is going on here?!” Barry exclaimed as he walked into the room.

“Kara won’t let me do anything, and I’m sick of it!”

“I’m just trying to be helpful,” Kara argued.

“Well, stop it! I don’t need your help. You are not my mother!” Sara exclaimed, grabbing a beer from the fridge and then making her way to her room. She slammed the door behind her.

Kara was just about in tears when Barry pulled her into a hug. She didn’t know why Sara was being so difficult. She was just trying to make sure that Sara didn’t end up back in the hospital.

When Leonard had returned to the apartment after his class, Kara had completely dissolved into tears and was crying against Barry’s shoulder on the couch.

“This is all your fault!” she exclaimed, looking up at Leonard as she walked in before running off to his and Barry’s room, slamming the door behind her.

“What the hell?” Leonard asked, confused. “And why did she not go to her room?”

“Sara’s in there. They had a fight.”

“And how is that my fault?” Leonard asked.

“They’re fighting because Kara is being overbearing and Sara is trying to be independent. It’s not working. Sara took a beer and stormed off to her bedroom at least thirty minutes ago,” Barry said.

“Isn’t supposed to avoid drinking while taking the painkillers?”

“Oh yeah, don’t tell her that, it just makes her mad.”

“So you are telling me that unless they makeup, I’m sleeping on the couch… again!” Leonard exclaimed.

“Well… maybe. I’m not really sure what’s going on.” Barry sighed.

“Maybe I could try to talk to Sara,” Leonard suggested.

“Yeah, and what would you say? You’ve barely said two words to her since she got home from the hospital, and not to make you feel bad or anything, but I’m sure some of her mood is probably due to that.”

“What do you mean?”

“Oh, come on, you are not that dumb, Len,” Barry said.

“Okay, so I know things have been different, but if you hadn’t noticed, since she got back here Kara has been shutting me out. She is pissed at me still for not picking Sara up that night, and she blames me. I’ve just been staying away because that’s what Kara wanted.

“It may have been what Kara wanted, but did you ever stop to think it might not have been what Sara wanted?” Barry asked.

Leonard sighed and thought about Barry’s words. His friend may have had a point. He and Sara had gotten to a really good place with their friendship, but they had gone from spending every minute together while she was in hospital to none at all, it seemed, since she’d been home.

“Are you going to go and speak to one of them?” Leonard asked.

“Nope, I’m totally letting them both cool off. I’m sick of Kara’s drama over the whole thing. I’m trying to be supportive, but I think she has gone too far this time,” Barry said with a sigh.

“So, pizza?” Leonard asked.

Barry let out a laugh and nodded. “Pizza,” he agreed.

~

Sara had heard the door to the boys room slam shut, and then after a while, the front door shut. She sighed and got off her bed, cracking her door open an inch to listen for voices. Hearing nothing, Sara grabbed her jacket and purse and headed out quickly so she wouldn’t be caught.

She walked into town, the chill of the wind causing her to pull her jacket tighter around her as she walked. Pulling open the door to the pub, she made her way in and over to the bar, taking a seat at the counter. Ordering a beer, she rolled her eyes at the conversation of the couple next to her and turned her head to find another table. Picking up her beer, she was headed to one in the corner when she heard familiar voices coming from a nearby booth.

“Well, well if it isn’t my favorite guys,” she said, sliding into the booth next to Barry.

“What are you doing out of the apartment?” Leonard asked.

“What are you two doing at the pub, eating pizza without me?” she threw back.

“Pizza place was closed, pub was open,” Barry said with a shrug. “Your turn.”

“I’m out because I wanted real food, not the soup and crackers Kara has been feeding me!”  Sara exclaimed.

“And a beer,” Leonard said.

“Well, yeah.”

“Didn’t you have one at home?” Barry asked.

“Are you counting?” Sara asked.

“Nope, not one bit. In fact, have some pizza!” Barry exclaimed quickly, not wanting Sara to yell at him.

“So how come you guys came for pizza?” Sara asked.

“It’s a thing we do,” Leonard said.

“Yeah, whenever Dad and Mom would fight, which wasn’t often, or our friends were in a fight, we would go out for pizza. Figured that since you and Kara were fighting, we might as well carry on that tradition,” Barry explained.

“Fair enough,” Sara said before stuffing some pizza into her mouth.

“So how long do you think this fight between the two of you will last?” Barry asked.

“Kara is stubborn, but then, so am I,” Sara said with a sigh. “I mean, I do know she is trying to be helpful, but it’s just too much, and she isn’t listening to me at all.”

“It hasn’t seemed that bad,” Leonard said.

Sara glared at him across the table and took another bite of pizza. “Well maybe if you spent more than an hour a day in the apartment, you would see things differently.”

Leonard drank some of his beer and nodded at her. She was right; he had been avoiding the apartment, and not just since the accident. While he had spent time with Sara since New Years, when he saw her, all he used to think about was the kiss they shared and how everyone else he had kissed since didn’t even compare. The problem was, she hadn’t brought it up, and that made him sure she didn’t even remember it.

“I guess I should go see how Kara is,” Barry said with a sigh, getting up from the table and turning to face Leonard. “You okay to get Sara home?”

“Sara is right here and she can get herself home!” Sara exclaimed.

Barry looked at Sara then shot Leonard a look before Leonard nodded at him with a smile. “Sara is capable of getting herself home, but I’ll make sure that I’m with her.”

Sara let out a huff as Barry walked off. “He and Kara--”

“Are just looking out for you,” Leonard said, cutting her off.

~

They finished their meal and then headed back out into the cold. As they walked back to the apartment, Sara looped her arm through Leonard’s as if it were the most natural thing in the world, and Leonard didn’t object.

“So how are you really feeling?” Leonard asked as they walked.

“I’m fine. I mean, a little tired at times, but it’s nothing I can’t handle,” Sara replied.

“And what about the pain?”

“I have good days and bad days, but the bad days are getting less and less. I saw the doctor yesterday, and he said it’s healing much faster than they expected, so that’s a plus.”

“That’s a good thing,” Leonard said with a smile. “So, do you see yourself making up with Kara tonight?”

“What, so you can have your room back?” Sara asked with a laugh.

“That, and because you’re best friends, but mostly I want to sleep in my own bed,” Leonard answered.

“Well, that would be a change for you!” Sara exclaimed.

“I’m not gone that often,” Leonard said.

“At least four nights this week,” Sara counted.

“I didn’t know you had been keeping track,” Leonard said with a smirk.

They reached the door to their building and Sara turned to look at him, rolling her eyes as she did.

“I wasn’t keeping track per se, I just notice things,”

“Oh yeah, like what?” Leonard asked.

“Like how you have been avoiding me ever since I came back from the hospital,” Sara said.

“I’m sorry, Kara was pissed at me, and I wasn’t one hundred percent sure that you didn’t feel the same. I messed up that night, Sara, and I know you said it wasn’t my fault, but this wasn’t like when you stabbed me with a knife by accident. My mistake could have caused you to die.”

“I meant what I said at the hospital, and I missed my friend once I got home. I found myself wishing I was still there so you would be around more,” Sara admitted.

“How about I promise to be around more, and you promise to forgive Kara as soon as you can so I can have my bed back?” Leonard suggested.

“Well you could always sleep with me,” Sara said, as she headed for the door to the building.

“Really?”

“I mean in my room, in Kara’s bed. I mean, it’s not like we kissed on New Year's or anything and you’d want to sleep with me.”

Sara froze at her own words and then turned back to look at Leonard, noticing he had done the same.

“You remember?” he asked.

“Yes. I mean, wait,  _ you _ remember?”

“Yeah, I just thought you hadn’t brought it up, so maybe you forgot it happened,” Leonard said.

“But you didn’t bring it up, either,” Sara said, her hands firmly placed on her hips as she stared at him in disbelief.

Leonard moved closer to her and shook his head. Sara couldn’t believe that they had both thought the same thing, and now she was confused about it all.

“I kept thinking about asking you if you remembered, but then the accident happened and it never seemed like that right time,” Leonard said.

Sara let out a sigh. He was right; it never felt like the right time for her to bring it up either, and after her accident, they were never in the same room longer enough to talk about it. Things since the accident had changed them, too. Sara wasn’t even sure she was the same person who had returned his kiss on New Year’s, and with all the people he’d been sleeping with since, she wasn’t sure he was the same guy who had kissed her.

“So what now?” Sara asked.

  
“Now? I don’t know about you, but I think I could do with another drink,” Leonard said before he walked past her and into the building, leaving Sara to follow after him.


	6. February

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Sara and Kara become suite mates with Leonard and Barry, it can either be a great thing, or possibly the worst idea ever. The real question is, will they all make it through their junior year in one piece?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the DC Legends of Tomorrow series, or any of the characters that belong to DC, Greg Berlanti, Andrew Kreisberg, and the rest of incredible writers. I also do not own rights to any songs that might be listed within the story and I also do not make any profit from this story.

**FEBRUARY**

As the snow melted and winter slowly started to turn into spring, Leonard and Sara found themselves thrown together for another class assignment. At least this time, they had been through so much together that Sara was less likely to stab his hand with a knife again.

“We are not leaving this assignment till the last minute like last time!” Sara argued as she and Leonard walked through the door to the suite, late on the first Friday afternoon in February.

Barry turned from his spot on the couch next to Kara and sighed. “You guys have another assignment together?”

“The professor said we had to go back to our original partners for this one,” Leonard said as Sara collapsed into one of the arm chairs. “Lance has promised not to stab me with a knife this time around.”

“I made no such promises,” Sara said with a shrug, “you’re just lucky it was your hand and not another part of your body that you are so fond of.” 

“And Len would hate that, especially with Valentine’s Day coming up. Think of all the sad, lonely hearts that he couldn’t do anything about if said body part were injured,” Kara said with a laugh as she watched him sit in the other overstuffed armchair.

“Laugh it up and you won’t be having any fun on Valentine’s Day either, Kara! Remember, I share a room with your boyfriend,” Leonard told her.

The look on Barry’s face was enough to send the girls into fits of laughter. It was at times like these Sara thought maybe this setup they had wasn’t so bad after all.

“So what are everyone’s plans tonight?” she asked pulling her blonde hair up into a ponytail.

“Staying in,” Leonard said, while Kara said she and Barry were heading out. “How about you Lance?”

Sara shrugged. “I was going to stay in and watch a movie, but if you are planning on staying in…” She trailed off.

“I think we can both stay in and watch a movie. We are adults,” Leonard stated.

Barry and Kara shared a look and both stood up. “That’s our cue to leave,” Barry said.

“What?” Sara asked confused.

“The two of you, choosing a movie together! This never ends well, and we are not sticking around for another argument or a severed limb,” Kara said as she grabbed her purse and pulled Barry out the door.

“Oh, come on! We aren’t that bad anymore, and plus, that’s not even the reason I stabbed him,” Sara called out after her friends.

“Yell that louder, I dare you,” Leonard smirked.

“Shut up Snart.” Sara rolled her eyes and threw a pillow across the room at his face and headed for the kitchen. 

~

Kara and Barry ended up at a cafe in town. It was their first date together since her fight with Sara. She knew Barry had been mad about it, and looking back now Kara could see how her actions could have been annoying, but she was only trying to be helpful and she didn’t see anything wrong with that. With Valentine’s Day coming up, Kara was willing to let it all go and just be able to spend time with Barry like they had before the accident.

Kara played with the straw in the her glass of 7Up as Barry went to order their meals. Things had been strange between them in the last week, and she knew that it was her fault, in part, but there was also a small part of her that wondered if there was something happening on his end that he wasn’t telling her about.

She looked up and saw him at the counter chatting with a blonde girl she hadn’t seen before, but it was obvious to Kara that Barry knew exactly who she was. Kara sipped her drink and watched the unnamed girl laugh at something Barry said, her hand resting on his arm. It was clear to anyone looking that there was some serious flirting happening. Kara just couldn’t tell if Barry was just being nice, or if he was flirting back.

By the time he returned to the table, Kara had attempted to calm herself down; this was their night, and she wasn’t going to let some random girl ruin it.

“So I was thinking, we should text Len and ask him to sleep on the couch tonight,” Kara said with a smile.

“I would, but I have an early class tomorrow, so you’re probably just better off staying in your own room,” Barry said with a shrug.

Kara smiled back and nodded, burying her emotions so Barry wouldn’t know how much his words had affected her.

~

“So do you have plans for Valentine’s Day?” Sara asked Leonard as she sat down next to him on the couch, magazine in hand.

“Nothing official. I figure I’ll go out and see where I end up,” Leonard answered, turning away from the TV to look at Sara with a smirk.

Sara shook her head at him and laughed as she flipped the page of the magazine she was looking at. “One day, you’re going to meet someone, and they are going to change everything for you.”

“What do you mean?”

“Just that eventually, whether you like it or not, you are going to find someone who will make you not want to go out looking for someone different every single night,” Sara said.

“Who says I haven’t found that person already?” Leonard asked.

“It’s very clear that you haven’t.”

“Maybe I have, but before I  _ settle _ , I want to make sure that they feel the same,” Leonard said.

“Are you worried that they don’t?”

“I don’t know if worried is the right word, but with any relationship, there is obviously some concern that you feel more for your partner than they do for you.”

“I’ll agree with that,” Sara said. “I guess I just never thought you were the type to think about it. You always seem so non-committed to any relationship that I’ve known you to be in.”

“It’s not like I’ve been in anything lasting since we’ve known each other,” Leonard said.

“Well, that’s the truth!” Sara exclaimed.

“What about you?”

“What about me?” Sara asked, throwing the magazine she had been flipping through onto the coffee table and giving Leonard her full attention.

“Do you have plans for Valentine’s Day?”

“My plans include a quiet apartment suite, a pizza, a good book or movie, and a glass or two of wine,” Sara said, turning toward him and stretching her legs out over his lap.

“You’re really not going out?” Leonard asked.

Sara reached for her beer on the coffee table and sipping it before shrugging at him. “Why would I?”

“Why wouldn’t you?” 

“Valentine’s day was invented by Hallmark and Hershey's to sell more chocolate and cards between Christmas and Easter! I do  _ not _ feel the need to go and celebrate a totally commercialized day.”

“I thought you going into event planning would mean you live for Valentine’s Day, but you're saying you don’t think that spending time with someone you like or even love is worthwhile?” Leonard asked, raising his eyebrow at her.

“Oh I do, but why that day? Shouldn’t you want to day that every day, not just because society told you to? I want flowers on the 23rd of February just because, I want surprise chocolates in April and romantic dinners in June,” Sara said with a sigh.

“Was Nyssa like that?” Leonard asked, testing the subject to see if Sara would open up to him as he turned off the TV.

Sara let out a wry laugh. Her relationship with Nyssa had been nothing like that, at least not from the point of view of Sara receiving those things.

“I was all about it. Unfortunately it was something Nyssa never did. Everything was all about her, and I was so invested and so in love that I couldn’t see that the relationship was destroying me,” Sara said, looking down at her hands in her lap.

Leonard rested his hand on her leg and Sara looked up at him to find him watching her carefully.

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to,” Leonard said.

“No, it’s fine. It’s just strange to remember that part of my life because I thought I was in love and I thought that was how love was. This controlling relationship that I just had to accept. I had always been this strong and independent person, but Nyssa weakened me and made me feel like I couldn’t be myself, and it’s stupid because I didn’t even know at the time that I’d changed. I barely saw my family in the months that I was with her, everything revolved around what she wanted, and my opinions or wants didn’t mean anything. I know that it broke Kara. We were best friends and I basically abandoned her for Nyssa, I abandoned everyone for her.” Sara paused and let out a small sigh.  “Hindsight is a strange thing because now, I’m not even sure I was in love with her, at least not after the first couple of months. It was more like something that I was used to. I think I loved the idea of being in love, and I do still love that idea. I love seeing Barry and Kara together and I want what they have. I just want it with the right person.”

Leonard drew patterns on her jean clad leg while he listened to her and nodded as she stopped speaking. 

“That makes sense,” he said, “and I don’t think you are alone wanting what Barry and Kara have. I just think so many people are looking for  _ right now _ .”

“Is that what you’re looking for?  _ Right now _ , I mean.”

“It depends on the day,” Leonard said with a shrug.

“So what was today?” Sara asked, watching as Leonard continued to trace his finger in figure eights on her leg.

“Today?” he asked, thinking about his answer before looking up and meeting her gaze. “Today, I think ended up right where I was meant to be.”

Sara smiled at him. She was glad that they had gone back to the way things had been before the accident. In fact, Sara felt as if their friendship was even better than it had been.

~

“I thought you were going out for dinner with Barry?” Sara asked as Kara walked into the kitchen on Tuesday evening, a week before Valentine’s day.

“He has a group assignment to work on,” Kara said with a pout.

“It’s not like you to be upset because he’s focused on school. What’s going on?”

“It’s not the school work itself. It’s his partner, Penny,” Kara said.

“What?” Sara asked, before moving to grab a bottle of wine out of the fridge and handing it to Kara. “Talk and pour!”

Kara smiled at her best friend. She was happy that they had resolved their fight so quickly. Sure, she’d done a lot of crying and grovelling on her end, but in the end, as always, Sara had forgiven her.

“I’ve seen her hanging around him. She was even at the same cafe as us last week, and when Barry was ordering food she was there totally flirting with him, and it looked like he was flirting back,” Kara said, pouring the wine into glasses.

“That bitch!” Sara exclaimed as she stirred the pasta she was making.

“Right?”

Kara handed Sara a glass of wine and shook her head before sipping hers.

“Have you asked Barry about it?”

“Not really. I mean we have been kind of drifting apart,” Kara said with a sigh.

“What are you talking about?” Sara asked, realising that if she really thought about it, she hadn’t seen them together a lot in the past week or two.

“After the fight we had, I mean I don’t think he realises but he subconsciously took your side. He thought I was annoying and that I should have backed off.”

“But that was our fight. It didn’t have anything to do with him.”

“I know that, but maybe he just sees this Penny as having less drama than me. I think he thinks she is prettier than me too,” Kara said, a tear sliding down her cheek.

“Firstly, you have just the right amount of drama, and secondly, there is no way this Penny is prettier than my best friend!” Sara exclaimed.

Kara smiled at her friend through her watery eyes. Sara really was the best friend she could have asked for.

“As your best friend, you are sharing that pasta with me, right?” Kara asked.

“Of course! Wine and pasta. Oh, and I have chocolate for later.”

“And more wine?”

“Yes, we have more wine.”

~

“That Penny, she’s a bitch!” Kara slurred pointing across the table at Sara later that night.

“Wow, looks like you two had a good night,” Leonard said as he entered the room, dumping his keys and phone onto the counter.

“LENNY!” Kara exclaimed.

Standing up and making her way over to him, Kara bumped into the table and half tripped over the chair leg as she went. Sara muffled a laugh as Kara threw her arms around Leonard. 

“So how much have you had to drink?” he questioned, patting her back lightly before she then stepped back.

“Only one bottle,” she said holding up two fingers.

Leonard looked across at Sara who was holding up three fingers and shaking her head.

“Why?”

“Because Penny is a bitch!” Kara exclaimed, as if it was obvious. “Oh, is there ice cream?”

As Kara stumbled to the freezer, Leonard moved to sit down next to Sara at the table, shrugging out of his jacket as he did.

“So do you want to tell me what’s going on?” Leonard asked.

“She thinks Barry is falling for some girl in his class, and that he’s going to leave her,” Said said.

“Penny?”

“Yep, Penny is her name.”

“Penny the bitch!” Kara exclaimed, coming and sitting back at the table with them with a tub of ice cream.

“Now is that Penny Bitch as in her last name, or Penny the Bitch as a title, like Alexander the Great?” Leonard asked.

“Not at all helpful,” Sara said rolling her eyes at him.

“Well she's not great, that's for sure,” Kara exclaimed, not fully understanding the question.

Sara pulled the ice cream away from her friend and Kara pouted at her.

“I think it's time for you to go to bed,” Sara said.

“But ice cream!”

“It will still be there in the morning,” Sara told her.

“Ben and Jerry are the only guys I need! Oh and Lenny!”

Kara got up and headed for her bedroom, swaying slightly as she walked.

“Good night, Kara,” Sara called out.

Kara stopped and turned around and waved at Sara and Leonard as if she was five years old, grinning widely.

“You know what?” Kara asked.

“What?” Leonard replied.

“You guys would make the cutest couple. You make each other crazy, but I think it's because you are crazy about each other. Yep, and good night,” Kara said, before turning and heading into the room and closing the door behind her.

Sara shook her head and stood up, making her way to the freezer and returning the ice cream to its previous spot.

Leonard followed behind, placing the girls’ wine glasses beside the sink and then turning to lean against the counter. He watched Sara carefully.

“What do you think of Kara’s comment?” he asked.

“I think you mean drunken rambling,” Sara corrected, moving to lean against the counter next to him.

“Same thing,” Leonard said, moving closer to Sara.

“I don't know, I mean we've just been through so much,” she said with a sigh.

Leonard reached out and tucked some of her hair behind her ear and met her eyes. “Maybe that's a good thing.”

“Maybe,” Sara agreed closing her eyes as he let his hand linger against her cheek.

As Sara opened her eyes, she saw him leaning toward her and just as she started to close the gap between them, the front door opened and Barry’s voice caused them to move apart.

~

It was a rare night that the four of them would be home together. Sara’d had the day off and had demanded they have a roommate night in.

She was in the kitchen, cooking and trying not to dwell on hers and Leonard's almost kiss three nights earlier, when Barry arrived home.

“You!” she exclaimed, throwing a dish towel at him.

“What did I do?” Barry asked, picking the towel up from where it had dropped to the floor.

“What's going on with you? Do you not want to be dating Kara?”

“What are you talking about?”

“Your crappy attitude toward your girlfriend!” Sara exclaimed.

Barry looked at Sara as if she had completely lost it. Meanwhile, Sara was wondering how he could be that dumb.

“Do you want to explain what you mean by crappy attitude? Because the only person here with a crappy attitude is you!” Barry shot back.

“Kara thinks you want to break up with her!”

“What? Why?”

“I don’t know, maybe it’s because you’ve been seen flirting with Penny,” Sara said in an annoyed tone, rolling her eyes.

“We were working together on an assignment together!”

“It’s not just about the assignment, Barry! People have seen you together a lot, and I just don’t want my best friend getting her heart broken.If you don’t want to be with her anymore, then tell her, don’t keep stringing her along.”

“Of course I want to be with Kara, I love her!” Barry exclaimed.

“Actions speak louder than words, and yours are speaking volumes, and they are not saying you love Kara,” Sara said.

“Okay what is going on?” Leonard asked walking into the kitchen.

Sara realised that neither she or Barry had heard the door open, and that they were lucky it hadn’t been Kara who had walked in.

“He’s your brother, so you deal with him!” Sara exclaimed, heading out of the kitchen.

“What? Why?” Leonard asked.

“I need a shower. Also, you need to check the food in the oven in like 20 minutes,” Sara said before disappearing into the bathroom.

~

By the time Sara emerged again, Barry and Kara were cuddled up on the couch and Leonard was in the kitchen.

“I see Barry took the stick out of his ass,” Sara said, walking into the kitchen.

Leonard gave a shrug. “I spoke to him. He realised he was acting like an idiot. You know, more than usual,” he said, as handed Sara a glass of wine.

“What’s this for?” she asked with a smile.

“You made apple pie,” he said as Sara sipped from her glass, looking at him.

“I did.”

“You know it’s my favorite, right?”

“I may have,” Sara said putting the glass down and checking the food in the oven again. “Do you want to set the table? It’s almost done.”

As Leonard did as she asked, Sara smiled to herself. They were friends, and she was allowed to do nice things for her friends.

~

Two days after Barry and Kara had talked out their issues, Sara saw Barry on campus with Penny, but much to her relief, she saw him completely blow Penny off while she was trying to get his attention.

She watched as Barry walked away and then made her way over to Penny.

“He’s such a nice guy, right?” Sara said, starting a conversation with the girl.

“He really is, and so cute,” Penny said.

“And TAKEN,” Sara added firmly, “by my best friend, so if I ever see you trying to tear them apart again, I will end you. You will become even less of a nobody than you already are, so find someone else to be interested in, perhaps in Sweden.”

The look on Penny’s face was one of shock at the very least, but as Sara walked off, she couldn’t have cared less what that girl thought of her at all.

~

Valentine’s Day came around faster than Sara expected. Barry and Kara were back to being sickly sweet and adorable. Sara had been spending more and more time at work, not to avoid them, per se, but that was a good reason, other than the extra cash she was bringing in.

With no classes on that day, she had chosen to take an early shift. That way, by the time she arrived back at the apartment, she would have the place to herself.

Sara pulled her jacket on as she headed out the door after her shift, and she couldn’t help the smile that appeared on her face when she saw Leonard leaning against his truck waiting for her.

“You know, this looks like something out of a cheesy romantic comedy movie, you waiting there for me,” Sara called out as she walked over to him.

“Who says I was waiting for you?”

“Who says I wanted you to pick me up?”

“I saw you shiver and pull that jacket around you, but hey, if you want to walk back, that’s up to you,” Leonard said.

“Nope, not walking,” Sara said, pulling open the passenger side door and sliding in.

Leonard smirked at her as he got in, and Sara rolled her eyes at him before punching him in the arm and telling him to start the car.

“So still no plans for tonight?” Leonard asked.

“I told you, I have plans.”

“Yeah, to do nothing. Why don’t you come to this party I’m going to?”

“Because I made plans, and doing nothing might seem boring to you, but I need some time out where I don’t have to see people,” Sara said.

“So I’m not allowed to stay home or come back early?”

“You’re not people! I mean randoms, people I don’t care about and that I don’t know and that don’t know me and aren’t worthy of my time.”

“Aww, you care about me,” Leonard teased.

“Enough not to kill you, at least,” Sara said.

“Well, I guess that’s something,” Leonard replied, glancing at her quickly and then looking back to the road. 

“So you’re going to a party, and Barry and Kara are doing a romantic dinner, which you know means if you do come home, you aren’t sleeping in your own bed anyway.”

“True. Guess I’ll just have to sleep in your bed. About time you took the couch for a night,” Leonard said.

“You are not bringing some random date back to the apartment and using my bed. That is wrong on so many levels! I mean, how would you feel if Barry and Kara only made it as far as your bed?”

“WHY? Why would you suggest that?”

“Oh, maybe they’ve already done it in your bed!” Sara exclaimed.

“And you said you didn’t want to kill me. This is basically torture right now, Lance, so many unwanted thoughts,” Leonard said with a frown.

Sara smiled, pleased with herself for a moment before she shook her head and frowned, too. “Nope, I didn’t ask for this.”

“You’re thinking about it now too, aren’t you?”

“I take it back. They are both virgins, and I no longer want these thoughts!” Sara exclaimed with a pout as Leonard pulled into his usual parking space, laughing at her.

~

Sara was sitting on the couch reading when Barry and Kara arrived home from their date around 11pm and headed straight for Barry’s room. Sara laughed to herself, put the book down, and turned on the TV slightly louder than normal.

When Leonard walked in half an hour later, Sara raised an eyebrow at him and smirked as he sat down beside her on the couch.

“So I take it the party wasn’t that great?” she asked.

“It was okay, but for some reason I just wanted to be back here,” Leonard said, all but yelling over the sound of the TV. “Any reason the volume is up so loud?”

“Because if it’s not, I can hear Barry and Kara, and no thanks!”

Leonard laughed and nodded, picking up Sara’s glass of unfinished wine off the coffee table and sipping it.

Sara took it off him with a scowl before finishing the glass. “I wasn’t planning on sharing that.”

“It’s good wine,” Leonard said.

“I know, it’s my favorite, my valentine’s gift to myself, hence me not wanting to share,” Sara stated.

“Are you always like this?”

“Like what?” She asked.

“Wanting things to yourself.”

“Don’t you want things that are just for you?”

“I do. Some things more than others,” Leonard replied, meeting Sara’s eyes as he turned to look at her.

“Like what?” she asked, in a whisper so quiet she wasn’t sure she had even spoken.

Leonard said nothing, he just continued to stare at her, which made Sara wonder if her had heard her. She was just about to repeat her question when he leaned forward and captured her lips with his.

Sara took a moment to react to what was happening, but just before Leonard pulled away, she slid her hand across the back of his neck and returned the kiss.

~

When Sara walked out of her room the next morning Leonard was already awake and making breakfast.

“Morning,” Sara said as she sat at the counter across from where he was cooking.

“Morning,” Leonard replied, sliding a mug of coffee toward her. “How did you sleep?”

“Okay, I guess.”

“Just okay? Was that because you felt guilty for making me sleep on the couch again?”

“I don’t even feel guilty about that,” Sara said with a smirk before sipping her coffee.

“Good morning, all,” Kara said walking into the room, grinning widely.

“It is a good morning,” Leonard said, winking at Sara as Kara pulled him into a hug.

“Oh, you’re making pancakes!” Kara exclaimed, clapping her hands, as Barry turned up and collapsed onto the bar stool next to Sara.

“Is there coffee?” Barry asked in a mumble before resting his head on Sara’s shoulder, still half asleep.

Sara slid her coffee to him, and Barry picked it up and sipped it.

“This is the first time we have all had breakfast together in ages,” Kara said.

“That’s because we are all busy. In fact, I have an early morning class I’d normally be at, but I decided to skip it,” Sara said.

“Any reason?” Leonard asked with a smirk.

“Just felt like staying in,” Sara said.

“You want to be useful and set the table then?” Leonard asked.

“Only because you asked so politely,” Sara said with a roll of her eyes.

~

“So he just walked out of your class?” Kara asked Sara as they walked into their building.

“Yeah, just completely lost it at what the professor said. He caused a huge scene and then stormed out,” Sara said.

“I would have loved to have been there.”

“You just love the drama,” Sara said, as she unlocked the door to their apartment.

“Well that’s the truth,” Kara said, with a laugh as they walked down the hall.

“Hey,” Barry called out from the couch, where he was watching tv, “Sara, someone sent you flowers,” he added pointing to the vase on the table.

“Who are they from?” Kara asked.

“I didn’t read the card,” Barry said, his attention still on the tv.

Kara made her way over to the flowers and grabbed the card and opened it.

“Isn’t that like invasion of privacy?” Sara asked.

“Just Because… Happy February 23rd,” Kara read off the card. “That’s random. Who would send these and with that note, and how are we supposed to know who they are from? This is so stupid!”

Sara smiled as Kara pressed the card into her hand and then moved to sit next Barry on the couch.

~

Leonard’s phone buzzed as he made his way out of his late class. He pulled it out and smiled at the text.

_ Thanks for the flowers. I love them. Sara. _


	7. March

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Sara and Kara become suite mates with Leonard and Barry, it can either be a great thing, or possibly the worst idea ever. The real question is, will they all make it through their junior year in one piece?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the DC Legends of Tomorrow series, or any of the characters that belong to DC, Greg Berlanti, Andrew Kreisberg, and the rest of incredible writers. I also do not own rights to any songs that might be listed within the story and I also do not make any profit from this story.
> 
> Also - As a quick note, in this chapter there is a discussion of an emotionally abusive past relationship.

**MARCH**

Sara had left the door to the apartment open when she had gotten in that afternoon. The sounds of party people outside in the hall were a reminder that spring break had officially begun. Her apartment, on the other hand, was quiet; Leonard was still at his final class, while Barry and Kara had left right after lunch for their trip to Star City.

Sara smiled as she stared into her coffee cup at the thought of Barry finally meeting Kara’s parents. Things had gone well when the Allens had shown up for Christmas, and honestly, Sara wasn’t expecting this meeting to go any different. Barry and Kara were perfect for each other. The perfect couple. It was enough to make her want to plan their wedding.

The door slammed shut, and Sara was brought back to reality as Leonard dumped his books on the table she was sitting at.

“Glad to be done?” she asked with an amused smirk.

“Like you wouldn’t believe!” he answered, grabbing a beer from the fridge and sitting down across from her,. “Did you see our grade for that last assignment?”

“Yeah. It seems to me we did just as well as when I stabbed you.” 

“Doesn't mean we needed a repeat, Lance.”

~

Later that night, as the credits were rolling on the movie they had been watching, Leonard looked over at Sara. She looked lost in thought, and he didn't like that he couldn't read her. 

"What's up with you?" he asked, kicking Sara's foot off the edge of the coffee table where it had been resting.   
  
She shook her head and got off the couch. "I was thinking I might actually miss you during Spring Break, but you've reminded me that a week and a half without you will be bliss."

"Hey, Lance," he said as she headed toward her room, "I'm gonna miss you, too."   
  
Sara rolled her eyes at him, shaking her head. "Night, Snart," she said before walking into her room and closing the door.

~

When she got up the next morning, Sara found Leonard at the kitchen table, looking through a newspaper and drinking a coffee.

“What are you still doing here?” she questioned, rubbing her eyes before filling another cup with coffee and sitting down across from him.

“I didn’t want to leave without saying goodbye.”

“Aww, you’re going soft, Snart,” Sara said with a small smile, looking over the top of her coffee cup.

Leonard closed the paper and rolled his eyes at her. “I’m not, I just wanted to remind you to be careful while we’re all gone.”

Sara sipped her coffee. Ever since the accident, they had become closer. Did they fight? All the time, but it was different now. Now, they actually cared about each other. Plus, there was the whole kissing thing on Valentine’s and the flowers a couple weeks later, but surprisingly, that hadn’t changed anything between them.

“I’ll be fine, and I’ll be careful,” she promised, “but you should get on the road if you want to make it back to Central City before tomorrow afternoon.”

“I really should. Get on the road, I mean,” Leonard said.

“And I should shower, because I have to get to work,” Sara said, looking over at the clock on the wall.

Leonard got up from the table and grabbed his bag by the door, turning to face Sara again. “I’ll see you around, Lance.”

“Have a good break, Snart,” Sara said in reply, before she watched him turn and head out of their apartment.

As she showered and got dressed, Sara couldn’t help but wonder why Leonard leaving caused the apartment to seem smaller and colder. Barry and Kara had already been gone for almost 24 hours, but now it was as if her being there alone changed things.

When she was younger and her parents left her home alone, Sara would turn up the music and dance around in her underwear, but now, walking around in the empty apartment made her feel like she was in someone’s jaded memory, like one of the thrillers she so enjoyed reading. Things remained, but people and voices were gone.

She flicked the TV on for background noise as she cleaned up the kitchen, letting herself wonder about Leonard and how his drive was. Her phone buzzed on the counter and she slid the screen open to read the message. One of her work friends wanted to swap a shift. Sara sighed and agreed and then secretly cursed her workmate for not swapping the night before so she could have still be in bed.

The day was now hers, and Sara knew if she didn’t do something, being in the apartment alone all day would drive her insane.

~

When Sara arrived home late in the afternoon, she walked into the apartment to find the TV on, and she shook her head as she removed her jacket. How could she have forgotten to turn the TV off?

Walking down the hall into the living area, Sara stopped short as Leonard turned to look at her from the couch.

“I wondered when you would get home,” he said standing up and making his way over to her.

“You’re supposed to be halfway to Central City,” Sara said. “Did you leave something behind?”

“You know, I kept telling myself I didn’t, and that it was all in my head.”

“What was in your head?” Sara asked, looking up at him as he reached her.

“This. Us. But it’s not just in my head, is it? And it’s not just me,” Leonard answered.

Sara shook her head. “It’s not just you,” she said, standing on her toes and pressing her lips to his.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as Leonard backed her toward the closest wall, returning the kiss. Sara scraped her nails lightly across the back of his neck, and Leonard deepened the kiss for a moment before breaking it and resting his forehead against hers.

“I’ve wanted to do that for so long,” Leonard said, pecking her lips again quickly.

“We’ve done that before,” Sara said.

“I’m not sure New Year's counts.”

“What about Valentine’s Day?” Sara asked.

“Both too commercialized,” Leonard said.

“Oh look at that, you do listen to me.”

“Every word! Which is why we needed this to happen because we wanted it to, not because we were caught up in some moment.”

Sara bit her lip and then smiled up at him. “What about you going back to Central City for Spring Break?”

“I told Mom I needed to be here, and she promised not to tell Barry,” Leonard said.

“I like your mom more and more every day,” Sara said with a smile before leaning up and kissing Leonard again.

~

“So this new to me,” Sara called over to Leonard from her spot on the couch.

Leonard looked over at Sara from where he was doing dishes and raised an eyebrow. “What’s new to you?”

“Whatever we are,” Sara said, gesturing between them with her hand.

“Oh, you mean all the making out we’ve been doing in the three days since I cancelled my trip back to Central City?”

“Yes, that,” Sara said.

“Well, we could stop and I could go to Central City,” Leonard said with a smirk.

“Don’t you dare!” Sara exclaimed.

She got off the couch, walked over to the kitchen, and jumped up onto the counter, while Leonard continued with the dishes.

“So you’re not here to help with the dishes?” Leonard asked.

Sara rolled her eyes at him and shook her head. “I don’t know why you are even doing dishes when I have to be at work in like an hour. Couldn’t you have waited till I was gone?”

“I guess, but they needed to be done,” Leonard said as he finished cleaning the last plate and pulled the plug from the drain.

Sara watched the water spin down the drain and sighed as Leonard moved to the dry the dishes and put them away. The past few days had been amazing. She had called her work and swapped shifts around for the first day, but for the next couple, she had to go into work. Sara felt bad about having to go to work and leaving Leonard at the apartment by himself. He had changed his plans to not go home for spring break, but now he was stuck by himself while she was out.

After Leonard put the last dish away, Sara grabbed his hand and pulled him to her. She pulled him closer by wrapping her legs around his waist and trapping him against the counter. Leaning down, she pressed her lips to his and kissed him slowly before pulling back and resting her forehead against his.

“I don’t want to go to work,” she complained.

“I know, but you have to,” Leonard said before pulling her into another kiss.

~

“Pack a bag!” Sara exclaimed, as she walked into the apartment after her morning shift the next day.

“What? Why?” Leonard asked, putting down his book as Sara came and sat down next to him on the couch.

“I spoke to my boss, and I have the next week off. I spoke to your dad on my way home, and we are going to Central City to surprise your mom.”

“For real?”

“For real!”

“Best girlfriend ever, you know that, right?”

“Of course I do,” Sara said, with a smirk before kissing him.

Leonard pulled back and looked at her. “Wait, you spoke to my dad?”

Sara smiled at him and got off the couch. “Yep, but we need to get packed and leave because I promised that we’d surprise your mom for an early dinner tomorrow, and we need to get on the road within the next hour if we want to make it on time.”

~

Sara yawned as the sun started coming up on the horizon. She had been driving for the last five hours, and Leonard had been asleep for the last three.

The road stretched out in front of them, and Sara couldn't help but feel a sense of peace wash over her. It wasn't that the thought of going to Leonard's hometown was stressful, but more that for the first time in weeks, she could truly relax. She looked over and smiled at Leonard, who was asleep against the window, before focusing back on the road.

Just under an hour later, Sara pulled into a gas station, waking Leonard up in the process.

“Sorry babe, I didn't mean to sleep so long,” Leonard said when he finally noticed the time.

“It's no problem. I wasn't going to wake you until breakfast, but we were almost out of gas,” Sara explained.

Leonard leaned across the cab of the truck and kissed her quickly before getting out to fill the tank. Sara got out of the truck, too, and stretched out her back and neck. She yawned again before throwing Leonard the keys and heading inside to use the bathroom.

On her way back to the truck, Sara purchased a couple of bottles of water and a chocolate bar to tide herself over until they stopped for breakfast. Getting into the truck, she passed one of the water bottles to Leonard and smiled at him before buckling herself in.

“So we ready to go?” Sara asked.

“Yep.” 

Leonard pulled the truck back onto the road and glanced over at Sara as she opened the chocolate bar and gave her a confused look.

“What?” she asked with her mouth full of chocolate.

“You got me a bottle of water and got yourself a chocolate bar.”

“You can share with me. I figure we are probably half an hour till breakfast, so we didn’t need a lot,” Sara explained.

She took another bite of the chocolate before offering a bite to Leonard. He bit it off and grinned at her. “You are saving the rest for me right?”

Sara winked at him before offering him the rest of the chocolate, which he accepted happily.

Twenty minutes down the highway, Leonard pulled the car into the parking lot of a roadhouse. Sara let out a sigh as Leonard killed the engine and Leonard turned to face her. Smiling, he then pulled her into a quick kiss across the center console.

“What was that for?” Sara asked as he broke the kiss.

“Because I wanted to, and because you planned this trip,” Leonard said.

“I know how much it means to you to go home and see your parents,” Sara said smiling placing her hand against his cheek. “But I also really want breakfast!”

Sara kissed Leonard again softly before getting out of the truck and heading for the restaurant, leaving him to follow behind her.

~

Sometime after lunch, Sara’s phone rang, and she smiled as she saw Kara’s name on the screen. She turned it to show Leonard before answering.

“Hey, Kara,” Sara said with a smile.

“Hey, you, how are you? Are you working today? What’s going on?”

“Wow, okay, first, slow down. Things are good. No, I’m not working. Leonard and I are actually on the way to Central City to visit his parents,” Sara said.

“I’m sorry, I thought you just said you and Len are going to Central City,” Kara said.

“I did say that. I had time off, and rather than stay home, I figured why not tag along? We spoke to Henry; we are going to surprise Nora, so that should be fun.”

“Well, have fun, and don’t kill each other,” Kara said, in a voice that Sara could just tell meant her friend was shrugging on the other end of the line, confused.

“We won’t kill each other! It’s just nice to get away from National City for a bit. Are you and Barry having fun? Has Alex grilled him yet?”

“She tried, but it’s not Alex I’m worried about. Dad is out with him now, and he totally invited your dad, too, said something about the shooting range,” Kara said.

Sara laughed until Kara hung up the phone on her, wiping away the tears that came to her eyes.

“What was that all about?” Leonard asked.

“Mine and Kara’s dads have taken Barry out to the shooting range for the day,” Sara answered, bursting into another fit of laughter.

“That does it, I’m never meeting your dad!” Leonard exclaimed.

~

“What do you think your mom is going to say?” Sara asked.

“About us dating? She already knows, I told her.” Leonard answered.

“No, I meant about us surprising her, but what did she say about us dating?”

“She is going to love this surprise. She has always been big on family, even when I first moved in with them. Nora, Mom, she welcomed me like I was their long-lost son, and I really was not that appreciative of the love she was giving out.”

Sara reached across and took Leonard’s hand, lacing her fingers with his before pressing her lips to the back of his hand.

“You’ve come a long way in since then,” Sara said, smiling at him. It wasn’t much, but she was glad that he had shared something with her. In a way, she hoped that this trip would help them to open up to each other more than they had.

“I have, I won’t deny that. Mick and I were heading nowhere fast, and I think we are both just thankful that we aren’t in juvie. I have no idea where I’d be without my mom today. And as for us dating, she is really happy about it, said she called it from day one. She also asked what took so long, so be prepared to answer that one,” Leonard said.

“Oh, I have an answer for that one!” Sara exclaimed.

“Which is?”

“You were a complete moron who was so concerned with himself that it’s surprising you even knew my name.”

“Was this before or after you stabbed me?” Leonard joked.

“Mostly before, but somewhat after. I think also around the time you forgot to pick me up from work and I ended up in hospital,” Sara said, sticking her tongue out at him.

“We are a strange couple,” Leonard said.

“Not strange, we’ve just been through a lot and we know what’s important,” Sara told him.

~

Leonard and Sara made great time. As they pulled into the parking lot at the restaurant, Leonard smiled, noticing Mick’s truck in the lot, too.

“What’s got you smiling like that?” Sara asked.

“Dad must have organised a dinner. Mick is here,” he said pointing at the truck, “Probably Caitlin, too.”

“It was probably an easier way to cover up that we were coming,” Sara said as they got out of the truck.

“You’re right, although inviting Mick could be a mistake; he sucks at keeping a secret.”

Sara wrapped her arm around Leonard waist and smiled up at him. “Are you ready to see your mom?”

“Let do it,” Leonard answered as they headed for the door.

The fact that Nora’s back was to them when they walked in couldn’t have been more perfect. Sara stood back and watched as Leonard placed his hands over his mom’s eyes and asked her to guess who it was.

Nora let out a squeal of delight upon turning and seeing Leonard, and Sara could only smile at the scene in front of her. 

Henry walked up and gave her a hug, which she returned happily.

“Thanks for suggesting this. You’ve made Nora very happy,” Henry said.

“So this was your idea?” Nora said upon reaching them, before pulling Sara into a huge hug.

Sara held the older woman tight as she hugged her, smiling at Leonard as she did.

“Nora, honey, you might want to let Sara go now,” Henry said.

Sara laughed as the woman pulled back and smiled. “It’s so good to see you both,” Sara said.

“What made you decide to come here? I thought Leonard said you were working.” Nora led them to the table.

“I decided to take some time off. My boss said he didn’t need me for the week, so I figured we might as well come here and see you all rather than stay in National City. Plus I know Len was looking forward to seeing you over the break.”

“Sara, you don’t need to go telling my Mom that I miss her,” Leonard said sarcastically.

A young woman about her age stood from the table and moved around to where Sara and Leonard were and pulled Leonard into a hug, which Sara watched him return before the girl pulled back and turned to face her.

“You must be Sara,” she said before pulling Sara into a quick hug and then stepping back. “I’m Caitlin. I grew up with Len, well kind of, and I’m just so happy to meet you. I just knew at Thanksgiving that Len had a thing for you, and I’m so excited that you guys are together, and I’m so happy that I get to meet you!”

“Cait, come and sit down,” said the guy sitting at the table, facing them.

“Sorry, and that’s my boyfriend, Mick, he rarely gets excited about things. I mean you would think since his best friend is in town, he’d at least have a smile for that,” Caitlin said as she moved to sit back next to Mick, who looked up and gave a sarcastic smile.

Nora sat down again and then patted the chair next to her for Sara, who happily accepted, with Leonard sitting down between her and Caitlin. Leonard took Sara’s hand and squeezed it for a moment, and she turned to smile at him before turning back to chat with his mother.

~

Dinner was wonderful. By the end of the evening, Sara truly felt as if she she’d known Caitlin and Mick her whole life, and she was glad to be able to call Caitlin her friend. As they left, the two girls swapped numbers and made plans for later in the week.

As they were saying goodbye, Sara heard Leonard tell his parents that they would meet them at the house in a bit, but that he wanted to take her somewhere. Nora nodded at him before smiling at Sara as if she knew a big secret.

“So where are we going?” Sara asked as Leonard drove. “Does your town have a lover’s lane or something?”

Leonard laughed at her, shaking his head as he continued to drive. “I guess this place could have been used for what you are thinking about, but I used to just come up here when I needed to be alone, to escape Barry, mostly.”

Sara smiled at him before turning to look out the window as Leonard drove up what seemed to be a mountain. The lights of the city shone brightly below, and Sara got lost in her thoughts as she watched them sparkle in the distance.

Leonard turned the truck onto gravel road and the lights faded from sight. Trees now blocked the view of the city. Sara turning to look back at Leonard and frowned. “Are you sure you aren’t taking me up here to kill me?” she asked, her frown turning into a smirk.

“Nah, if I wanted to kill you, I would have done it last night and dumped your body between National City and here,” Leonard said with a wink as he pulled into a parking space and killed the engine.

“I think that’s a good thing,” Sara said, sounding unsure.

“Just get out of the truck, Lance,” Leonard said before opening his door and getting out.

Sara followed his lead and met him on his side of the vehicle. Taking his hand and lacing her fingers with his, Sara let Leonard lead her up a dirt track. They walked in comfortable silence until Leonard stepped out into the clearing at the top of the mountain. The lights of the city where now back in full, and Sara couldn’t help but smile at the view before her.

“This is some thinking place,” she said as she let go of his hand and walked closer to the edge of the lookout. “How is it that there are no other people up here?”

“Fourth of July it’s normally packed with families and groups wanting to watch the fireworks, but other than that, very few people come up here. The more popular of the lookouts is on the other side of the city, which to me is just crazy because while it’s nicer, you have to pay to get in there, and who could be bothered with that?”

Sara turned back to look at him, and shook her head. “Cheapskate,” she said jokingly, grinning at him.

“The view is pretty much the same, just free,” he said, moving to sit on a big rock.

Sara walked over to where he was sitting and sat down next to him. “I’d have done the same,” she whispered.

She looked out at the city in the distance and felt Leonard take her hand in his. Sara turned to look at him and found him staring at her, she smiled as he pressed his lips to her forehead for a moment before pulling back. 

“Thanks for doing this,” he said before turning back to look out at the city.

“Doing what?” Sara asked, resting her chin on his shoulder as she continued to stare at him.

“For coming here, for taking time off to spend time with my family.”

“Well, I knew that you wanted to see them. I knew you’d been looking forward to it, and us getting together shouldn’t have meant you missed out on that,” Sara said.

“You’re amazing, Sara,” Leonard said, turning back to look at her and pressing his lips to hers softly.

Pulling back, Sara sighed, content. “I’m not amazing. I just wanted to make you happy.”

Leonard smiled at her before turning back to look out at the city. “I won’t argue with you, but I do think you’re amazing, and that’s all I’ll say.”

“You’re pretty amazing, too,” Sara said letting out a soft laugh as she rested her head on his shoulder and followed his gaze. “So why did you really bring me up here?”

“You’ll think it’s stupid,” Leonard said.

“Try me.”

“I wanted to come here when you were in the hospital,” Leonard said.

“But you didn’t leave the hospital. You were there the whole time.”

“I know, but when I needed the space and somewhere to think, somewhere to just process everything that was going on, I wanted to come here, or a place like here.”

“What did you need to process?” Sara asked.

“Everything.”

“Do you want to elaborate on that?”

“I was worried about you, of course I was, but it wasn’t until Barry and Kara came into your room after the doctor left that things changed. Kara went crazy that I’d called you my wife, Barry suggested that if I had said I was your brother that would have worked just as well--”

“That would have made things awkward now,” Sara interrupted.

“But it also made me realize that my first thought of telling the hospital that you were my wife must have meant something,” Leonard said. “You were still out of it, and I was watching you sleep, and I wondered suddenly if there was more to my feelings than even I knew.”

“Aww, you thought you had feelings for me then?”

“Maybe, I don’t know. I just knew that I hated myself for letting anything bad happen to you, and that I wished I could have protected you.”

“It was a car accident, Len. There was nothing you could have done to stop it.”

“I could have picked you up like I’d agreed to,” Leonard said.

“We have been through this before. If you picked me up, the accident still could have happened, and then it would have been both of us in the hospital.”

“I know that, I do, but something about seeing you lay in that bed, it affected me more than I realized it would.”

Sara leaned up and pressed her lips to his cheek. He hadn’t said the words, but she could tell what he was trying to say.

“When I stabbed you,” she started, “that ride to the hospital, I thought my heart was going to beat out of my chest. I think it was actually because I was worried about you. I hated that I hurt you.”

“I wished I could have come here after your accident because this place always gave me a sense of calm, and being here always allowed me to work out things that seemed too hard.”

“You know, I actually think that while being up here might help you make your final decision on something, it’s most likely the conversations you have with your mom beforehand that give you the advice you need to make your decision,” Sara said, resting her head back against his shoulder.

“How did you know I mostly come up here after conversations with my mom?”

“She means the world to you, I can tell, and I think that you have a unique relationship with Nora,” Sara said.

“Why do you say that?”

“I think it’s because you were older when you met Nora. I’m not saying that she isn’t your mom because of that--in fact, the relationship between the two of you is probably stronger than the one I have with my Mom--but I’m assuming you and Nora became friends before you started calling her Mom,” Sara explained.

“You’re not wrong. I would always find myself up here after a conversation with Mom. She always had the best advice. It was never telling me what to do, but allowing me to see things from both sides and then make my own decision. In fact, she was the first one to tell me to find somewhere to get away from the house and have some alone time,” Leonard said.

Sara listened to Leonard as he spoke and traced patterns on his thigh with her free hand. She understood what he meant about the place being calming. As she sat there looking out at the city, Sara felt something change within her. She felt calm, and yet her heart beat a little faster.

“Your mom knew it was important for you to make the final decision yourself,” Sara said. “She is a smart woman.”

“I…” Leonard started but stopped.

Sara sat up and turned to look at him. “You what?”

“When I first moved in with the Allens, I hated it. Barry was this huge dork. I mean, bigger than he is today. Henry--Dad--he tried to bond with me, but I was 16, and everything that he tried to talk to me about I didn’t care about. Granted, I’m not a sports guy. Mom walked around on eggshells for a while, and I didn’t get in trouble for anything. Then one day as if a switch was flicked, she caught me smoking; she ripped it from my hand and she completely lost it,” Leonard said with a laugh at the memory.

“Why did she yell?”

“She said she didn’t want to lose me. I remember her saying that whether I liked it or not, I was part of their family and that family didn’t let family do stupid things that would cause early death. Mom said her dad smoked, and he died of lung cancer at 50, and she would not let one of her sons go out the same way. She made me hand over the rest of the packet and she cut them up and put them in the trash, but in some strange way, that was what made me feel like I was part of the family. It was then that I realized that no matter what I did, I was with family, and that for the first time ever, I had a home.”

Sara wiped a stray tear from her cheek and smiled at him. “So it was from then that you started to open up to Nora?”

“Yeah, and Dad. I admitted that I wasn’t into sports but I wanted to learn to drive, so he taught me, and he got me an old truck, and we did it up together,” Leonard said.

“The truck you have now?”

“Yep. I’ve had it since I was 17.”

“What about Barry? How did you guys get so close?”

“He was actually easier than Mom or Dad. All he ever wanted was a sibling. I came along and I was nothing like he wanted. He wanted someone just like him,” Leonard said.

“But siblings aren’t always alike.”

“He got that eventually, and we slowly found things that we had in common, and over time we became brothers, and I used to take him to the comic book store, so that helped.”

Sara smiled and turned Leonard’s face toward her and kissed him slowly, resting her hand against his cheek. He returned the kiss, his hand moving to her hair to hold her close. When the kiss finally ended, Leonard kissed her again quickly before pulling back.

“Thank you,” Sara said.

“For what?” Leonard asked.

“For sharing this place with me, and a part of you I didn’t know before,” Sara answered, feeling something shifting between them, but unable to work out what.

“You’re welcome. I don’t think I’ll be able to come home or here without thinking of you now.”

“Speaking of home, we really should get back to your parents. I know your mom wanted to catch up with you.”

~

When Sara got back from her run on Saturday morning, she noticed Leonard’s truck was gone and smiled to herself as she ran up the stairs to the front door and let herself in.

“Good morning,” Nora greeted her from her place at the table.

“Morning, Nora,” Sara replied as moved over to the table and sat down.

Nora got up and got Sara a coffee and brought it back to the table and sat down in her previous seat.

“You just missed Henry and Leonard, but they said they’d be back in time so you two can go out with Mick and Caity.”

“Sounds good. What are your plans for the day?” Sara asked.

“I have to got to the store and then do some baking for the church lunch we are having tomorrow. I’m sorry, I didn’t realise you would be here, and the church has had this planned for months,” Nora said.

“It’s not a problem, Nora. In fact, I’d love to help you today, if you will have me.”

“I’d love that, Sara,” Nora said with a smile.

“Fantastic. Well I’ll just go shower and get changed, and then I’ll be ready to go out,” Sara said, downing her coffee and heading out of the room to get ready for the day.

~

“So, you and Sara,” Henry said with a smirk looking over at his son.

“What about us?” Leonard asked, turning his head to face the older man.

“You seem happy.”

“We are happy.”

“And yet she is staying in Barry’s room,” Henry said.

Leonard laughed. “Because this isn’t an awkward.”

“Your mother made up Barry’s room because we weren’t sure what you wanted or what the situation was at the apartment now that you are dating and Barry and Kara are dating.”

“Sara and I have been together for a week, and Barry and Kara have no idea about it. In fact, Sara and i are thinking that we want to keep it to ourselves for a little while,” Leonard said.

“You’re lucky Caitlin and Mick are the only ones around at the moment, otherwise you’d have no hope of keeping this from Barry and Kara,” Henry said, “but are you saying that you and Sara haven’t--”

“Stop!” Leonard exclaimed, interrupting. “To answer your question without you asking and making this more awkward than it is, no, Sara and I haven’t.”

“But you want to?”

“So awkward, why are we having this conversation?”

“Well, how about I ask why it took you and Sara so long to get together,” Henry said.

“Sara would say it was because I’m a moron who was more concerned with anyone else when the answer was right in front of me, or something like that.”

“And what would you say?”

“I’d probably just agree with her at this point. I feel like this is a conversation girls would have and it’s by far the strangest conversation we’ve had in a while, Dad,” Leonard answered as he pulled his truck into the parking lot at the lake and turned off the engine. “No more of this conversation is happening today!”

~

With the shopping done, Sara and Nora were back at the house, where the kitchen looked like it had exploded with cupcakes.

“I so appreciate you helping me today, Sara,” Nora said, smiling at her.

“You are very welcome. It's been a lot of fun,” Sara replied, putting the last batch of cupcakes into the oven.

“I'm so glad that you and Len decided to come to Central City for spring break, and I can't even tell you how happy I am that you are dating.”

Sara smiled at Nora’s comment and let out a small sigh.

“I'm happy, too,” Sara admitted. “Len makes me happy.”

“You make him happy. I can't remember seeing him as happy as when he is with you. His whole face lights up when you walk in the room,” Nora said.

Sara blushed but smiled. “It’s been a long time since I've felt this way, to be honest.”

“There sounds like a story in that,” Nora said.

“A story yes, but not a happy one. In fact, it was more like a nightmare. I just, I wasn’t...” Sara said, wondering how much to share with Nora.

Sara began to load the dishwasher and sighed. How did she explain to her boyfriend’s mother about her relationship with Nyssa? Nora walked over and laid her hand on Sara’s arm, and Sara looked up at her. 

“I can tell this is hard topic for you, Sara, and we don’t have to talk about it, but maybe I can share something with you,” Nora said, “How about I make some tea and we go and sit out on the deck?”

Sara smiled at the woman and moved to pull out some cups while Nora filled the kettle and placed it on the stove. They fell into a comfortable silence, but as the water boiled and kettle began to whistle, Sara bit her lip and wondered what Nora wanted to share with her and how it had anything to do with her crappy relationship with Nyssa.

Nora poured the tea and then lead the way onto the deck and sat down. Sara followed and sipped her tea as she sat across from Nora, tucking her legs under her.

“Did you know that Henry and I have basically known each other for our whole lives?” Nora asked.

“No, I didn’t. How did you meet?”

“At church, our parents were part of the same church community.”

“So was it love at first sight, then?” Sara asked.

“Not exactly. Henry is three years older than me, and although we were in the same community, we didn’t attend the same church. We met at a youth group, and I was actually dating someone else.”

“So then he stole you off the other guy?”

“Not exactly,” Nora said. “The guy I was dating was emotionally abusive. I was so in love with him that I couldn’t see what he was doing to me.”

“That sounds like my relationship with Nyssa,” Sara admitted, suddenly realising that maybe she and Nora had more in common than she first thought.

“Greg was controlling, didn’t like me to be spending time with anyone but him. I use to love taking photos and I had all these photos of me and friends at different camps and things, and Greg hated that I had them. He convinced me that if I was with him I didn’t need them, convinced me to burn them all, and I stupidly followed his suggestions.”

“That’s awful!”

“It got worse,” Nora said. “I was 18 and I weighed 110 soaking wet, and yet Greg told me I was fat. I became bulimic. I got down to around 98 pounds when Henry discovered what I was doing and told me that if I didn’t tell my dad what was happening he would. 

“Henry saved me in so many ways, but he was a bit of a player in his younger days. Once Greg and I broke up, Henry and I became closer and went on a couple of dates, but then he blew out his knee in a football game and needed a reconstruction and was in hospital for a couple of days. I was so happy when he finally got to go home, but he turned up to our youth group with a nurse from the hospital and all of a sudden I felt so alone and crushed.”

“But obviously you got back together in the end, so how did that happen?” Sara asked.

“We were still friends, and in the end him and the nurse broke up, and Henry told me that she had been a mistake and I was the one for him. I, of course, made him prove it, and the rest is history.”

“I’m glad that you and Henry ended up together,” Sara said. “Your past with Greg, though, it very much sounds like my past relationship with Nyssa. She was controlling, and I so relate to being called fat and losing weight because I felt I wasn’t good enough.”

Nora reached out and squeezed Sara’s hand and Sara squeezed back, the two acknowledging their shared bond in their past experiences. Sara felt a sense of relief that she hadn’t before, the idea of knowing someone who had been through the same thing as her somehow made her feel better and like she could truly have a great life, in spite of her past.

~

“Are you ready to go?” Sara said, walking into Leonard’s room to find him in the adjoining bathroom pulling on a shirt.

“Almost,” Leonard said as he did up the buttons and smiled at her. “You look good.”

Sara leaned against the doorway and looked down at her outfit. She was in jeans, boots, and an off the shoulder black sweater. She gave a shrug as she looked back up at him. “I wasn’t sure what to wear and just settled on this.”

“Still look good,” he said, moving toward her and pressing his lips to hers.

Sara returned the kiss, smiling as she did. Placing her hand on Leonard’s chest, she pulled back and leaned her head against the doorframe. “We need to go so we can meet your friends.”

“I know, but I haven’t seen you all day,” Leonard said.

Sara let out a laugh but moved away from him. “Mick and Caitlin will be waiting, and we leave in two days, so you’ll have me to yourself for at least four days before Barry and Kara get back to National City.”

“I guess you’re right,” Leonard said with a sigh. “I’ll kiss you later.”

~

“Ha ha, I win!” Sara declared with a huge grin as she held out her hand to Mick and the guy shoved a fifty into it. She folded the bill and tucked it into her bra and smirked, passing the pool cue to Leonard. “Your turn, babe.”

Leonard kissed her temple and took the cue. Sara moved over to the table and sat with Caitlin to watch the boys play as Mick racked the balls.

“You guys are cute,” Caitlin said before sipping her beer.

“Thanks,” Sara said, blushing and then drinking some of her own beer.

“Mick hasn’t ever liked anyone Len has been with, but I can tell he likes you,” Caitlin said. “Although, I do have a feeling that he’ll be in need of cheering up later after that game your two just played.”

“Something I’m sure you would be willing to help with,” Sara said with a wink and a laugh.

Dinner had been fun, and then Mick had suggested that they go to the pool hall and play a few games and have some drinks. Sara had let slip that she had grown up with a pool table at her house, and Mick had jumped on the idea of them playing a game. Bets had been made, and when Sara had asked Len who he was betting on, he had laughed and declined to make a choice.

Sara watched as Leonard made a shot and smiled widely at her boyfriend as he winked at her. 

“How long have you been in love with him?” Caitlin asked Sara.

“Probably since Christmas,” Sara replied before sipping her beer and then freezing.

She loved Leonard. When did that happen? It was Christmas, what she had just told Caitlin was right. Christmas night, when he gave her the necklace. Sara’s hand moved to the canary around her neck, and a smile formed on her lips.

“Have you told him?” Caitlin asked. “That you love him, I mean.”

“Told him? No. I mean. until you asked, I didn’t even know.”

“Sure you did, at least subconsciously.”

“Maybe. When did you know you loved Mick?” Sara asked, shifting the subject.

“It was a Friday night,” Caitlin said.

“That’s specific,” Sara said.

“We were in high school still. It was the night the team won the state final, and I remember seeing Mick’s face when the final buzzer went and just thinking I was so in love with him.”

“I thought you guys only got together this year.”

“We did,” Caitlin said.

“So you’re telling me you’ve loved Mick for the last four years?” Sara asked.

“Possibly longer. That’s just when I realised that I did.”

Sara smiled at her new friend before sipping her drink and turning back to watch the boys play. Now she knew that what she was feeling was actually love. How did she say that out loud, and what if Leonard didn’t love her back?

~

The week flew by, and before they knew it, Sara and Leonard were saying goodbye to his parents and heading back toward National City. Fields passed by outside the truck window as Leonard drove, and Sara couldn’t help but be lost in thought. When they left Central City that morning, Nora had hugged Sara tightly and told her to keep in touch. Sara knew the woman meant it. After their conversation two days earlier, Sara felt closer to Nora than she had before, and for obvious reasons; they had shared with each other something that had been hard to open up to just anyone about. Sara had dreamed last night about her time with Nyssa. She had done that many times, but this time there had been a difference. It was as if hearing Nora’s story changed her dream, and this time, Leonard saved her.

She felt Leonard take her hand, and Sara laced her fingers through his as she turned to look at him. Sara smiled as Leonard lifted their hands to his lips and kissed the back of her hand, and she found herself wishing that he had saved her.

“What’s going on in that head of yours?” Leonard asked.

Sara sighed. “Nothing, everything. I had a wonderful time this week with your family.”

“They loved having you there, Mom especially,” Leonard said.

“We bonded while you and your Dad were out.”

“I could tell. I don’t know why, but she seemed to be protective of you when we got back.”

Sara didn’t say anything, just smiled before changing the subject. She was going to miss being in Central City, but she was also looking forward to seeing what life would bring when they got back to National City and back into classes. Things were changing, and once Barry and Kara found out, Sara was sure that it would change again, but for now, she wanted to keep their relationship to just those who knew.

~

“So I was thinking, since your parents and Mick and Cait said that they wouldn’t tell anyone about us, I kinda want to keep it to ourselves for a bit,” Sara said as they sat on the couch in the apartment, her legs resting over his.

“Like a secret?”

“Yeah, I mean it’s new, and I know we have had time together just us, but Kara just has a way of going completely overboard we she gets excited.”

“You know, I have noticed that,” Leonard said, with a laugh. “So I’m okay with keeping it to ourselves for now.”

Sara and Leonard had been back at the apartment for two days. Sara had worked for both of them, but the evenings had been spent on the couch watching TV.

“We probably need to come up with some story as to why I went to Central City with you. You know they are going to want to know,” Sara said, remembering that Kara and Barry were due back the next afternoon.

“I have it all covered. Plus you have work tomorrow night, and my first day of classes starts tomorrow and I have an evening class, so I doubt we will see much of them when they get back. Then you guys all start your classes back the next day, so I have a feeling we are going to be too busy to need a reason.”

Sara pouted. “Work and classes are totally going to get in the way of us spending time together!” she declared.

Leonard laughed and leaned over to kiss her. “I’m sure we’ll work something out.”


	8. April

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Sara and Kara become suite mates with Leonard and Barry, it can either be a great thing, or possibly the worst idea ever. The real question is, will they all make it through their junior year in one piece?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the DC Legends of Tomorrow series, or any of the characters that belong to DC, Greg Berlanti, Andrew Kreisberg, and the rest of incredible writers. I also do not own rights to any songs that might be listed within the story and I also do not make any profit from this story.

**APRIL**

“I’m here, I’m here,” Sara said, running into the apartment on April third, letting the door slam behind her.

She dumped her bag on the table and then moved into the kitchen where Leonard was cooking dinner and kissed him, pushing him back against the cupboards.

“The stove,” Leonard said, pulling back from the kiss slightly.

Sara spun around and turned the stove off before looking at him with a smirk. “Better? We don’t have long before Barry and Kara get home.”

They had been home from Central City for a week and a half and so far managed to keep their relationship from Barry and Kara. Leonard had been right; they had all been so busy, they had hardly seen each other.

Leonard smiled, reached out and pulled her to him, and Sara returned his smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his.

“How long have we got?”

“It’s getting less and less every time you pull away to ask questions,” Sara said with a roll of her eyes.

Leonard turned them and pressed Sara against the cupboard. She scraped her nails down his back as he slipped a hand under her shirt.

The sound of the front door broke them apart, and Sara grumbled as Leonard turned back to the stove and she moved to pull out plates from the cupboard.

Kara and Barry walked into the kitchen, chatting away, oblivious to what had been going on with Leonard and Sara. Barry pulled a packet of chips out of the cupboard as Kara jumped up to sit on the counter and asked how everyone’s day had been.

“My day was alright,” Sara said with a shrug as she set the table.

Barry sat at the table Sara had set and sighed. “This is the first time we’ve all had a real night in since spring break.”

“That’s true! I feel like I haven’t seen you in weeks, and I’ve been meaning to ask how your trip to Central City was,” Kara said.

“It was good, pretty relaxing, actually,” Sara said with a smile as she sat down next to Barry.

“What made you to go with Len?” Barry asked.

“It wasn't really planned. Didn’t Kara tell you what happened?” Sara asked.

“I actually left and got about an hour out of town before realising I left my laptop here and had to come back to get it because I had a paper to finish over the break,” Leonard explained. “Once I got back, Sara admitted some shifts had changed and she had the weekend off, so I stayed and we hung out--”

“And then over the next couple of days while I was working, he finished his paper, and Tuesday my boss told me to have the rest of the break off,” Sara added, cutting him off. “Although I did pick up some shifts once we got back to town.”

“So, what, you decided to go to Central City with Len?” Kara asked.

“Well, you had taken Barry back to Star City, and I didn't want to interrupt that, so this seemed like a good break idea.”

“I'm not sure how you are both still alive!” Kara exclaimed.

Sara rolled her eyes. “I feel like you forget that we are friends.”

“Lance and I have been civil since Christmas, and I think that since her accident, we've all been closer. It's actually good, us being friends, since our best friends are dating,” Leonard said.

“Would be pretty awkward if we weren't. Plus, Kara, haven't you talked about us all doing a road trip at the end of the summer? This was like our trial run, you know, to make sure we could do it for your sake,” Sara said.

“So this means the trip is good to go ahead then?” Kara asked.

“Seems that way,” Leonard answered.

“I'll start planning it after dinner then,” Kara said clapping her hands in excitement. “Oh and Len, you know the stovetop isn't on, right?”

Sara looked up and across at Leonard and let out a laugh before standing and making her way to the fridge. She pulled out a beer and handed it to Leonard with a smile.

“Seems you could do with this,” she said before pulling out a couple more and moving to sit back with Barry.

“Guess it's beer for dinner, and dinner for dessert,” Barry said, accepting the bottle from Sara.

~

Life had gone back to normal, for the most part, other than the sneaking around that Leonard and Sara had been doing. Although their time together had been what Sara liked to call more  _ moments _ , she was frustrated at how they’d had more time together alone when they’d both been single. When they weren’t passing like ships in the night, running to work or class, either Barry or Kara were in the apartment too.

It had been five days since their roommate dinner together, and for the first time since then, all four of them were at the apartment for the evening. Kara had exclaimed how wonderful it was that they all had the night off, but Sara, although not voicing her opinion, disagreed. She was trying to catch Leonard’s eye from across the room, annoyed that their alone time had been cut short once more. Her phone buzzed in her lap, and Sara turned it over and smiled before looking up at Leonard.

“Who’s that?” Kara asked.

“Nosey much?” Sara replied. “But if you must know, it’s one of the girls from my business class. She is asking if I can meet her with yesterday’s notes.”

“But this is our night in!” Kara exclaimed as Leonard’s text tone went off. “Not you, too?”

“Someone called in sick to work and they want to know if I can cover,” Leonard said.

“Well, if Sara is leaving, you might as well tell them yes,” Barry said.

“You just want us both to leave so you can have the place to yourself,” Sara said.

“Oh, I hadn’t thought about that,” Kara said with a wicked grin. “You should both leave right now.”

“Just stick to the rules: no sex I common areas of the apartment,” Sara said.

“And stay the hell away from my bed!” Leonard exclaimed.

“No promises,” Kara said.

Sara rolled her eyes, got off the couch and grabbed her bag as she headed for the door, Leonard following behind. Closing the door behind them, Leonard pulled Sara to him and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss before pulling back and letting out a laugh.

“Nicely played,” she said.

“I thought so,” he agreed before throwing an arm around her neck and guiding her out of the building.

“So, where are we going?” Sara asked as they walked towards Leonard’s truck.

“Anywhere but back to the apartment,” Leonard answered, opening the passenger door for Sara to get in.

~

“Is it just me, or have those two been acting strange since we got back?” Kara asked her boyfriend after Leonard and Sara left the apartment.

“How so?” Barry asked.

“I don’t know, something just seems different,” Kara answered.

“They are friends, we just haven’t seen them as friends before now.”

“I guess,” Kara said with a shrug and then walked over to the kitchen. “Do you want ice cream?”

Barry laughed at Kara’s change of conversation and nodded. “Always.”

~

They drove around for a while until Sara told Leonard to take a left off main.

“Where are we going?” Leonard asked as he followed Sara’s directions.

“There is this park over on the edge of town that I sometimes go to when I need to get out of the apartment. I figured since you took me to your thinking spot in Central City, I could share this place with you,” Sara said.

“So if we have a fight, who gets to come out here?” Leonard asked.

“Are you expecting to get into a fight?” Sara asked as she pointed to the road into the park.

“No. Although I have a feeling that if we ever do fight, you are going to be the one in the right and I should just apologise now for any future issues that may arise.”

Sara let out a laugh as Leonard pulled into a space in the parking lot. She leaned over and pressed her lips to his cheek quickly before pulling back.

“You’re pretty smart, you know that,” Sara said with a grin before getting out of the truck.

Sara pulled a blanket out from behind her seat that she had stashed there earlier and then shut the door. She waited at the front of the truck for Leonard and held out her hand toward him as he reached her.

“So where to?”

“There’s an old oak tree by the creek at the back of the park. I normally go sit up there,” Sara answered as they walked across the field toward the back of the park.

They reached the tree, and Sara placed the blanket on the ground as Leonard looked around.

“I can see why you like it here,” Leonard said, turning to look at her.

“It’s nice, and it reminds me of a place I have back home I like to go to,” Sara said.

Leonard moved and sat down on the blanket and leaned back against the trunk of the tree. Sara smiled at him as she walked over to where he sat. She nudged her foot against his knee, causing Leonard to move so she could sit between his legs. Sara leaned back into his chest and let out a sigh. She felt as if, for a moment, the world had stopped and they were all that existed. Linking her fingers with his, Sara drew patterns on the back on his hand with her thumb as Leonard kissed her temple.

“What are you thinking about?” Leonard murmured into Sara’s hair.

“Nothing,” Sara said, pausing to turn and look at him, “and everything.”

“Sounds to me like it’s busy in your mind tonight.”

“That’s not unusual,” Sara told him shrugging. “If I’m not day dreaming, there’s classwork, or homework, or life plans rolling around up there, and even when that’s all gone, I still have song lyrics, movie quotes and useless information on loop.”

Leonard leaned in and pressed his lips to hers, his hand moving to her hair. Sara returned the kiss, spinning her body sideways and throwing her legs over his as she slid her hand up his chest to rest at the back of his neck.

“How’s your mind now?” Leonard asked when they finally parted.

“Quieter,” Sara said, leaning her head against his chest.

However that wasn’t exactly true. Sara’s mind had somehow drifted back to the conversation she had shared with Caitlin over spring break. With every passing day, she knew that she loved Leonard; there was no denying it at this point, and while it seemed he felt the same, he hadn’t said it, and call her stubborn, but she wasn’t going to put her heart on the line this time.

~

“We have an hour till Kara’s class is finished,” Sara said, dumping her bag on the kitchen counter on Monday afternoon and then pulling Leonard into a kiss.

“So like an hour and fifteen till she gets back here,” Leonard mumbled, backing Sara against the cupboards.

“Actually, my class was cancelled,” Kara said, causing Leonard and Sara jump apart, “so I’ve been here for the last two hours, and you guys are totally busted!”

Sara looked at Kara, then Leonard and then back at Kara. “We can explain,” she said.

“I knew something was different! Ever since spring break you guys have been, just different, like nice to each other and it was off putting,” Kara said.

“Gee, thanks, Kara,” Sara said.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that in a bad way,” Kara said with a sigh, “I just… This is all coming out wrong.”

“Sara and I know that we should have told you,” Leonard started.

“You should have! How long has this been going on?” Kara asked.

“Officially?” Sara asked.

“What does officially mean?” Kara asked.

“I mean, technically, we got together over spring break, before we went to Central City,” Sara said, “but there were moments before then.”

“Moments? What kind of moments?”

“A few kisses,” Sara said, as Leonard moved to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of wine, setting it on the counter.

“When did these happen!?” Kara exclaimed. “And how do I, your best friend, not know about them?”

Leonard pulled out a couple of glasses and filled them, handing the first to Kara. Sara took a glass off the counter and sipped the wine slowly.

“You are my best friend, but Len and I had been through so much, and those kisses, I swear they just happened. Len and I, we didn’t even talk about them,” Sara said.

“So what, you kissed and then ignored that fact that you did?” Kara asked.

“Pretty much,” Leonard said, “although, to be fair, the one after New Year’s we both thought the other had forgotten.”

“My mind is blown,” Kara said before sipping her wine. “Wait, those flowers Sara got at the end of February, they were from you.”

“Guilty,” Leonard said.

“But why?” Kara asked. “I mean why not just give her flowers on Valentine’s Day?”

“Because they wouldn’t have meant as much,” Leonard replied.

“I told him I didn’t believe in Valentine’s Day. It was about a week before, and Len asked me what my plans were, and I told him that I had none. I said that I felt that relationships shouldn’t just be about doing things because society said so. I said I wanted flowers on the 23rd of February, just because,” Sara said.

“Awww, and Len remembered!” Kara exclaimed.

“Len remember what?” Barry asked, entering the kitchen from the hall.

“That Sara wanted flowers just because,” Kara said. “Oh and I was totally right, things were different because they are dating!”

“I figured,” Barry said with a shrug.

“What? Why?” Sara asked.

“I skipped a class last week and saw you on campus. I was going to say hi, but Len turned up, and you two started making out, so I just went home.”

“But you never said anything about it,” Leonard said.

“I figured that if you hadn’t told us, you were keeping it to yourselves, and you’d tell us eventually,” Barry said as Kara glared at him.

“You could have told me!” Kara exclaimed. “I’m your girlfriend and Sara’s best friend.”

“It wasn’t my news to tell,” Barry said simply.

“I know who to trust with my secrets,” Sara said, taking a sip of wine. “Good to know we’ll always have you, Barry.”

~

“So, Easter is this weekend,” Sara said.

She and Leonard were on the couch watching TV, her feet resting in his lap, as had become a custom for them.

“It is. Is there a question coming?” Leonard asked.

“I was thinking, since Kara and Barry found out about us last night, maybe you might want to come to Star City with me for Easter,” Sara said. “I know you normally do Easter with Barry and your parents, but since we saw them for Christmas and spring break--”

“I’d love to go with you to Star City,” Leonard said interrupting her.

“You would?” Sara asked.

Leonard nodded at her, and she leaned over and kissed him, smiling as she did. Things between them were changing, in a good way, and even more now that Kara and Barry knew about their relationship. Sara felt herself letting go of the past. Her relationship with Nyssa had been nothing like the one she was sharing with Leonard, because she didn’t have to try to live up to unrealistic expectations. In truth, with Leonard, Sara didn’t have to be anyone but herself.

~

“So Len is going to Star City with you for Easter?” Kara asked.

Sara looked up from the book she was reading and across at her friend and nodded.

“I was going to go alone but figured that it didn’t hurt to ask, and he was all for it,” Sara said.

“That’s so cute,” Kara said getting into her bed.

Sara put her book down and sipped the water that she had next to her bed. She and Kara had the apartment to themselves for the evening, and although Sara wanted to stay up, to say goodnight to Leonard when he got home from work, she had opted for an early night, since she had to be at her first class at 7am.

“You are such a hopeless romantic, Kara,” Sara said, shaking her head at her friend.

“Coming from the girl studying to be an event planner! You are literally going to plan other people’s weddings, aka the most romantic day of their lives,” Kara said.

“That’s a job though. I’m not like that 24 hours a day.”

“I’m just happy that you are happy,” Kara said. “You weren’t for so long, and you deserve to be. I just hope that Len knows how lucky he is and that he treats you right.”

“He’s really good to me.”

“And good in bed?”

“Oh my...Kara,” Sara said rolling her eyes, “not that it’s any of your business, but we haven’t done that.”

“Why the hell not!? It’s not like Len hasn’t slept with half the campus!”

“I’m pretty sure it wasn’t half the campus,” Sara said.

“Sorry! I didn’t mean it like that. You know me, open mouth insert foot,” Kara said.

“It’s fine. I mean, I know who Len is. I was well aware of who he was before we got together--”

“Maybe that’s the point,” Kara said interrupting. “Maybe he is proving a point.”

“What point?” Sara asked.

“That to him, you’re not just like all of those others,” Kara said. “Still, you probably want to make sure he gets tested before you guys actually sleep together.”

“He’s clean,” Sara said, not offering any other information to her friend.

“That’s good, and just in case I haven’t said it, I am really happy for you, Sare,” Kara said.

“Thanks, I’m happy for you, too,” Sara said, “but I really need to get some sleep.”

“Yeah, sorry, night,” Kara said flicking off her bedside lamp.

Sara did the same, telling Kara goodnight as she did, but once the light from the moon shone through a crack in the blinds and Sara was left alone to her own thoughts, sleep didn’t come easy. He hadn’t said it, but Sara was sure that Kara was right. Leonard didn’t think of her as just another fling. Now if only he would confess that to her in words.

~

“Are you all packed?” Leonard called from the kitchen early Thursday morning.

“Yep,” Sara replied, making her way out of her room, pulling a suitcase behind her.

They had decided to take a couple of days off and drive to Star City instead of flying, which was what Sara had planned to do if she had been traveling alone. She leaned her suitcase against the wall next to Leonard’s and walked into the kitchen, accepting a kiss and half a bagel from Leonard.

“We really need to hit the road if we want as much time as possible in Star City. Did you speak to your professors yesterday about not being back in class until next Thursday?” Leonard asked.

“Yeah, none of them had any problems with it. I have a paper due Wednesday but I turned it in yesterday, so, you know, favorite student,” Sara said. “What about you, any issues?”

“Nope,” Leonard said, pouring coffee into two of their travel mugs, “told them I’d be gone, and technically we are only missing three days, so it’s not like it’s two weeks.”

“That’s true,” Sara said with a mouthful of bagel.

“Well that’s attractive,” Kara said coming out of the bedroom the girls shared.

“It’s six am, what are you doing awake?” Sara asked.

“You’re loud,” Kara replied, accepting a mug of coffee that Leonard had filled for her.

“Sorry,” Sara said. “We are about to leave, so you can go back to sleep or go crawl into bed with Barry.”

“Hmmm, that sounds like a good idea,” Kara said turning and heading for the boys’ room. “Drive safe.”

Sara let out a laugh at her friend. “We should get going,” she told her boyfriend.

“You grab the coffees, I’ll get the bags,” Leonard said.

Sara watched as Leonard left the apartment, then she gave the place a once over, making sure they hadn’t left anything behind that they needed. She grabbed her purse and their coffees and headed out. By the time she reached Leonard’s truck, he had the engine going and had stored their bags in the back. Sara climbed into the passenger seat, placed the coffees in the centre console, and let out a sigh of relief.

“All good to go,” she said with a smile.

Leonard pulled the truck out of the lot and headed for the highway. “You sure you are okay with driving right through?” he asked.

“As long as there is coffee, I’ll be fine,” Sara said. “Last year for spring break I drove through without stopping, and it was just me. Two drivers will be a piece of cake.”

“Always the optimist,” Leonard said with a laugh as Sara settled back into the seat beside him with a coffee and stretched her feet onto the dash.

~

They had just finished dinner and were heading back to the truck when they noticed the storm clouds in the distance.

“Storms always make the sky so pretty,” Sara said.

“And here I thought that was sunsets,” Leonard said.

“Those too, but something about sitting on the deck at home, watching a storm, it reminds me of my grandmother and when we used to do it with her.”

“Unfortunately, we won’t be watching it. We’ll be driving through it.”

“I don’t think so. I bet the storm dies out before we reach it,” Sara said.

“I love you for that optimism.”

Sara froze mid-step. Had Leonard really just said he loved her? Leonard turned to look at her, and she smiled at him, moving toward him and then wrapping her arms around his neck.

“You just said you love me,” she whispered like it was this huge secret.

“I guess I did say that, yes, but then I thought that was obvious,” Leonard said with a smirk before leaning down and pressing his lips to hers.

Sara returned the kiss, pulling him closer for a moment before pulling back. “It wasn’t that obvious. I mean, I thought maybe, but--”

“But you needed the words, and I should have shouted it from hills when I took you to my thinking spot,” Leonard said, interrupting her, before raising his voice. “I AM IN LOVE WITH SARA LANCE. THIS GIRL RIGHT HERE, I LOVE HER.”

Sara laughed, embarrassed, clamping her hand over his mouth. “Stop it,” she said, still laughing.

Leonard leaned down and kissed her again, softer this time, as if to tell her that he meant what he said. As he finally broke the kiss, he rested his forehead against hers, and Sara looked up at him, smiling widely.

“I love you, too,” she said, standing on her toes and kissing him again.

~

Half an hour outside of Star City, Sara felt her heart start to race. Sure, Leonard loved her but he didn’t know everything about her and that was all about to change. As soon as they got to town, he was going to find out all about her from everyone else but her.

“Can you pull over?” Sara asked.

“Sure. Are you okay?” Leonard asked, pulling the truck into the rest stop off the side of the road and killing the engine.

“There are things that you need to know. Things that I want you to hear from me, rather than members of my friends and family once we get to Star City.”

“Okay,” Leonard said. “Whatever it is, Sara, it’s not going to change how I feel about you.”

Sara leaned over and kissed Leonard, soft and slow, before pulling back. “I already told you I love you. You don’t need to be more charming.”

“Charming? Something I’ve never been called, but I’ll take it,” Leonard said.

“I know that you know stuff, from Kara and other stuff that I’ve shared, but you were never told the whole story. My family, my mom actually, she grew up kind of strict and rebelled a lot, and then she and her friend Eliza, Kara’s mom, they both happened to get pregnant in their senior year of college. She decided that she wasn’t going to do that to her kids. She wanted us to have a more relaxed upbringing. Laurel was a perfect child for the most part, and then two and a half years later, they got me. I pushed all the boundaries, stayed out later than curfew, ran around with the wrong crowds, and then dated a girl who turned out to be the worst decision I ever made.”

“Nyssa?”

“Yeah, and remember how I said that I abandoned Kara? That’s because I did. I moved in with Nyssa. I basically ran away from home four months into the relationship because I was so stubborn and was sure that my parents had no idea what they were talking about,” Sara said, a tear sliding down her cheek, “and my mom, I called her so many awful things, and yet she never turned her back on me. She was the one who told my dad that they couldn’t drag me home kicking and screaming, and she was right. Mom knew that I was too stubborn for that, and she was worried that they’d lose me forever if they did that. Honestly, with my attitude back then, I can’t say that she was wrong.”

“She loves you,” Leonard said.

Sara nodded, “Finally, when I came home, mom set the rules firmer in place. She said that if I was living under their roof, that I would follow their rules. Something Laurel also agreed to because she didn’t want to lose me again.”

“Are these rules why I have to stay with Tommy while we’re here?”

“Yeah, pretty much,” Sara said with a small laugh, wiping tears off her cheek with the back of her hand. “My parents aren’t stupid, they know that both Laurel and I have had sex before, but mom was always strict about it not happening under her roof, probably why Laurel stays at Tommy’s every other night.”

“Why doesn’t Laurel just get her own place? She’s, what, 23, right?” Leonard asked.

“I was always the free spirit, and Laurel was the homebody. I don’t really see her moving out until her and Tommy get married, and part of that is probably my fault,” Sara said.

“What do you mean?”

“My moving out, coming back, and then moving away to college... I guess sometimes I feel that Laurel thought it was her duty to stay with our parents. Don’t get me wrong, she is independent in her own right, but sometimes I feel that she overcompensated for me and my choices.”

“I’m sure Laurel doesn’t feel that way. If it was me and Barry, I’d want him to go and chase his dreams. I bet Laurel feels the same about you,” Leonard said. “You can have roots and wings, Sara.”

Sara shook her head, smiling at Leonard. “Sometimes I feel like I won the jackpot when I’m with you.”

“You’re not the only one,” Leonard said.

“What, your other girlfriends think that too?” Sara joked.

“You know what I mean,” Leonard said before pulling Sara into a quick kiss. “So is there anything else I should know before we get back on the road?”

“No, I think that about covers it. Oh, and don’t worry about staying with Tommy; he is awesome. I actually had a thing with his best friend for a while,” Sara said, “which reminds me, I think Ollie is staying with Tommy for a few days while his apartment gets renovated.”

“This is suddenly sounding like the most awkward trip ever,” Leonard said.

“I promise that you will be fine. Ollie and I are super close now, and he is dating one of my best friends. I actually set him and Felicity up!”

“Didn’t you date her, too?”

“That’s a long and boring story. All you need to know is that they are going to love you, because I love you and they will see how happy you make me,” Sara said as Leonard started the engine again and then pulled back onto the highway.

“Star City and possibly my death, here we come!” Leonard exclaimed.

~

Sara hadn’t expected her heart to start racing like it did as they drove past the  _ Welcome to Star City  _ sign, but as if he knew, Leonard reached over and laced his fingers with hers, and in an instant, she felt calmer.

“We are heading straight to your parents’ place, right?” Leonard asked.

“Yeah, Laurel picked up Tommy earlier, so they will be there for dinner, and then Tommy will go back to his place with you later. I hope that’s okay?”

“It’s fine. I’m actually really looking forward to meeting your family and friends,” Leonard said. “I almost want to thank them all for making you  _ you _ .”

“You are such a dork at times, I swear! It’s moments like this that you remind me you and Barry are brothers!”

As Leonard turned the truck onto the street of her childhood home, Sara let out a content sigh. Even though her later high school years had been hard and she had caused her family pain, whenever she drove down her street, she felt like everything would be okay.

“You happy to be home?” Leonard asked.

“I am, and I’m happy you’re here with me,” Sara said.

Both hers and Kara’s families had lived on the forest edge of town for her whole life. It was the wealthy side of town, where the streets were lined with old trees and boasted heritage houses on large, well-kept blocks of land, and things always just felt safe.

The gates to the property opened automatically as Leonard pulled into the drive, the gravel crunching beneath the tires as the truck moved toward the house.

“I can see why you ran away; this place would have been hell to grow up in,” Leonard said sarcastically as the house, if you could call in that, came into view.

“It’s just a house,” Sara said with a shrug.

“No, I live in a house. This is more like a mansion! No wonder Laurel hasn’t moved out yet!” Leonard exclaimed.

Sara rolled her eyes and punched him in the arm as he killed the engine, and they stared up at the house. Her mother had come from old money, and the house, although renovated a number of times, had been in the family for generations, dating all the way back to civil war times.

“They changed the shutters since I was last here. They used to be green,” Sara said pointing at the navy blue shutters.

“‘So is there anything else I should know before we get back on the road? No, I think that about covers it,’” Leonard said, repeating their conversation from earlier and mimicking Sara’s voice. “You know babe, not sure that it did cover it. How come you didn’t tell me I was dating Star City royalty?”

Sara let out a laugh. “We are far from royal. The house has been in the family for years; it was my mom’s grandparents’. She inherited it when they died. They thought about selling it, but Mom had so many memories of holidays here, she couldn’t bear to see it not belong to family. So her and Dad moved from this like two bedroom townhouse to here about a year after Laurel was born, and they’ve lived here ever since,” Sara said, getting out of the truck as the front door to the house opened. “Plus, if you think this is big, you should see Oliver’s parents’ house; that place is like a palace.”

“I suddenly feel so out of place,” Leonard said as a blonde woman he knew from photos to be Laurel came running down the steps to greet them.

Sara let out a squeal as she hugged her sister tightly, smiling at the sight of Tommy introducing himself to Leonard over Laurel’s shoulder.

“I’ve missed you so much. You are not allowed to go back to school!” Laurel declared as Sara pulled back.

“You’d get annoyed with me if I was here all the time,” Sara said with a roll of her eyes.

“Maybe,” Laurel said with a shrug before turning to face the boys. “You must be Leonard. Now, do we hug or shake hands? I’m just not sure if your hand still hurts from where Sara stabbed you.”

“Either is fine,” Leonard said with a chuckle. “I see that story will continue to live on forever.”

Laurel pulled him into a quick hug before moving away. “I mean, it’s a great story, but I promise to not bring it up again...today,” she said with wink.

“So where are Mom and Dad?” Sara asked.

“Mom is in the kitchen just getting the last of dinner ready, and Dad is on his way home from work. I actually thought he’d beat you guys, but he must have gotten tied up with something. Did Mom tell you he is up for captain?”

“No! That’s awesome!” Sara exclaimed, noticing Tommy pulling her suitcase out of the back of the truck. She grabbed her bag from the front and then turned back to Laurel as Leonard locked up. “So will Dad get to stay at the same district then?”

“It’s all up in the air at the moment, but there are rumors of Captain Park retiring, so it could work out,” Laurel said.

The four of them made their way into the house, and Sara could smell the dinner her mother was making: lasagna, she was sure of it. Sara moved over to Leonard, linked her fingers with his and gave them a quick squeeze before leading the way through to the kitchen.

“Hey, Mom,” Sara said with a smile before letting go of Leonard’s hand to pull her mother into a hug.

“Baby girl, we miss you around here,” Dinah Lance said, returning the hug. She then pulled back and held her hand out to Leonard and smiled at him as he took it. “Leonard, I presume. We’ve heard so much about you! I’m so happy that you could join us for the weekend.”

“Thank you so much for having me, Mrs. Lance,” he said as she squeezed his hand softly and then let it go.

“Dinah, please,” she said, waving her hand at him. “Mrs. Lance was my mother-in-law, and she was an awful excuse of a woman, god rest her soul.”

“Let’s not speak ill of the dead, Dinah,” Quentin Lance said, walking into the room and kissing his wife on the head before pulling Sara into a hug. “Hi, Princess.”

“Hi, Daddy,” Sara replied, smiling.

“That woman was awful to you her whole life. If it wasn’t for your father, who knows where you would be today,” Dinah said.

“That’s true, Dad,” Sara said looking up at her father as she stepped back from the hug, then moving to stand with Leonard.

“Anyway, Quentin, you must meet Leonard. They only just beat you home,” Dinah said.

“I’m pleased to meet you, sir,” Leonard said, holding out his hand to the older man.

“It’s a pleasure to have you in our home, Leonard,” Quentin replied shaking Leonard’s hand. “I’m guessing the truck I passed out front is yours?”

“Yes sir.”

“It’s a beauty. Did you buy it like that?”

“No sir. My dad and I got it when I was 16, and we fixed it up together,” Leonard said.

“See, Dinah, this is why we needed a boy, so I could rebuild a truck!” Quentin exclaimed.

“You have a truck in the garage that needs work, and you haven’t touched that one,” Dinah said, opening the oven and sliding in a tray of garlic bread.

“It may have been done if I’d had a son,” Quentin replied.

“I doubt it,” Dinah said. “Plus, it’s not even running right.”

“I’ll get to it when I have the time.”

“Which is exactly what you would have said had we had a boy,” Dinah said, moving past Sara to the fridge, rolling her eyes as she did.

“Do you need some help, Mom?” Sara asked.

“I was just going to throw together a quick salad. If you wanted to wash the lettuce, that would be great.”

“Might as well go sit with my truck,” Quentin mumbled. “I just get ignored.”

Dinah took a beer out of the fridge and handed it to her husband. “Well, off you go. Go throw yourself a pity party.”

“I could have a look at the truck while we’re here,” Leonard offered. “If you’d like, that is.”

“Really?” Quentin asked and Leonard nodded at him. “Well follow me.”

Sara smiled at Leonard and gave him a wink before watching him follow her father out to the garage.

“You might not see him for the rest of the weekend,” Dinah said with a laugh.

“I’m sure Len is happy to help Dad out. He is really good with his hands,” Sara said.

“Is he now?” Laurel asked with a smirk as she walked into the kitchen.

“Laurel,” Dinah warned, “you know that’s not what she meant.”

Sara rolled her eyes at her sister and ignored her. “He’s much better than Barry, I swear!”

“Poor Kara!”

“Laurel Dinah, honestly! Go and set the table,” Dinah said shaking her head. “It’s like Sara came back and the two of you have reverted to being 12.”

“That would make me 10,” Sara commented.

“You know what I mean!”

Sara let out a laugh and shot her sister a wink behind her mother’s back that Laurel returned.

~

“So what are your intentions with my daughter?” Quentin asked once Leonard had popped the hood of the old truck and was taking a look.

“Really, Quentin? The guy has been here for two minutes,” Tommy said, walking into the garage.

“I’m just wondering, is that wrong?”

“He is looking at your truck. You don’t want to scare him off on the first night,” Tommy said.

“I don’t scare that easy,” Leonard said checking the oil.

Tommy laughed at Leonard’s response and slapped him on the back. “I like you. You’ll do just fine with this family,” he said.

“And to answer your question, Mr. Lance, my intentions are to treat Sara the way she should be treated. I’d say like a princess, but I think that even Sara would have issues with that,” Leonard said.

Quentin smiled at him and nodded his head. “I think you better call me Quentin,” the older man said.

~

“What is that noise?” Dinah asked, slight irritation in her voice.

“I think it’s the garage door,” Laurel said.

“But dinner!” Dinah said before taking off through the house toward the garage.

“Ten bucks they’re already gone,” Laurel said.

“No reason to bet against that,” Sara said as Dinah came back into the kitchen muttering under her breath.

“I guess Leonard fixed the truck,” Dinah said.

“Well, Sara did say he was good with his hands,” Laurel said with a smirk, causing Sara to burst out laughing.

“Honestly, you two! How about you go unpack while we wait for the males to get back? I’ll turn the oven down, and hopefully dinner won’t be ruined by the time we eat,” Dinah said.

Sara smiled, kissed her mother on the cheek and then linked her arm through Laurel’s and dragged her sister from the kitchen.

~

“So I’m glad we have a moment alone, because I got you a gift,” Laurel said, opening up Sara’s closet and pulling out a hanging bag.

“You didn’t need to get me a gift,” Sara said as Laurel pulled a dress out of the bag, “but I’m so glad that you did, because that is gorgeous!”

The top of the dress was a halter lace corset, but the bottom was pleated silk in blues, gray and white. Sara shook her head and held the dress up against herself and looked in the mirror.

“It’s going to look amazing on you. I figured this could be your Easter dress this year,” Laurel said.

The girls had gotten new dresses for Easter brunch as long as Sara could remember, although this year she hadn’t had the opportunity to go shopping for one.

“I can’t believe you got me this. I love it Laurel, thank you,” Sara said pulling her sister into a hug.

“You are welcome,” Laurel said returning the hug and then pulling back, “plus, I figured Leonard will swallow his tongue when he sees you in it, and that could work for you in taking that next step you said you wanted to take.”

Sara moved over and shut her bedroom door and then turned back to look at Laurel. “Okay, want to say that louder so mom can hear?”

“I’m positive she thinks you two have already had sex,” Laurel said. “After all, the rule is just not under this roof.”

“Which is why you and Tommy had no problem doing in in his car in the driveway last summer?”

“Wasn’t under  _ this _ roof!”

“And I thought I was the rebel child who found loopholes,” Sara said with a smirk. “I’m kind of proud, sis.”

~

“Leonard fixed the truck!” Quentin exclaimed as he, Tommy and Leonard walked back into the house.

“We gathered,” Dinah deadpanned from her place at the table where she was sitting with Sara and Laurel. “Can we eat dinner now?”

“Yes, good, I’m starving!”

“Well if you and the boys hadn’t gone out driving, we would have already eaten,” Dinah said to her husband.

~

Dinner went well, and it seemed to Sara that both her parents and Laurel and Tommy really liked Leonard. That gave her a sense of relief, one she didn’t know she needed. Sara loved watching Leonard interact with her family; he really fit in, and by the time it was time for him and Tommy to leave, she knew that she didn’t need to worry about him at Tommy’s. The two had chatted with her dad all night about the truck and cars, and Sara felt happier than she had in a while.

“You are going to see me tomorrow morning,” Leonard said as they were saying goodnight.

“I know, but I’m going to miss you,” Sara whispered against his lips before pressing them firmer to his.

Leonard returned the kiss as Sara wrapped her arms around his neck. She scraped her nails lightly across the back of his neck as he pulled her closer.

“Okay lovebirds, break it up. You can see each other tomorrow,” Tommy said.

Sara and Leonard broke the kiss and Laurel laughed as Sara turned and glared at Tommy.

“If looks could kill, babe,” Laurel said, patting Tommy on the arm. “Leonard, it was great to finally meet you.”

“You too, Laurel,” he said before turning back to Sara, “and I’ll see you in the morning.”

“I’ll be here,” Sara said kissing him again quickly before pulling back and watching him leave with Tommy.

~

As the girls made their way downstairs for breakfast the next morning, they stopped in the hallway when they heard voices and listened carefully to what seemed to be their mother and Eliza Danvers.

"I can't believe you're making that boy stay with Tommy. You met Barry, and they are brothers. Leonard is probably great with Sara, and he seems respectful from what you’ve said,” Eliza said.

"Sara knows the rules. It's not like they have changed."

"Come on, Dinah, don't you remember what it was like when we were young?"

"Of course I do Eliza. We were both pregnant before the end of our senior year of college, and that will not happen to my daughters," Dinah said.

"Laurel is out of college and engaged, and you have to know her and Tommy have had sex.”

"I'm not naive, Eliza, but it's not happening under my roof, that's all!"

"Yes, it's so much better when it happens out in a field where you don't have condoms on hand. I see the logic there,” Eliza said.

Sara muffled a laugh with her hand, and Laurel nudged her and tugged her into the kitchen and away from the sunroom where their mother was with Eliza.

~

“Our mother and her crazy rules,” Laurel said, pouring two mugs of coffee and passing one to Sara.

“We both know why she is like that, though,” Sara said, “and for that, I’m sorry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for. You’re my sister and I love you, and all that other stuff is in the past. I’d rather have the rules and have you in my life than ever have you back in that awful situation again,” Laurel said, “although I really don’t see that happening, because you’re with Leonard now and he is perfect for you.”

“I like to think so,” Sara said with a bright smile. “Speak of the devil,” she added as Leonard and Tommy walked into the kitchen via the back door.

“How come you didn’t come in the front?” Laurel asked.

“I saw Eliza’s car and decided to not put Leonard through that yet,” Tommy answered as Sara handed the boys both a coffee.

“You’re my favorite soon to be brother-in-law,” Sara said.

“Oh? And how many others are there?”

“None,” Laurel said. “Why would I want anyone else when I have you?”

Sara smiled as she watched her sister kiss Tommy, and she leaned into Leonard’s side as he wrapped his arm around her.

“How was your night?” Sara asked.

“Well, I met your ex,” Leonard said.

“Do I even want to know?”

“Oliver was going to grill Leonard, but it’s okay, I told him to let it go, and then Liss came over, so she distracted him,” Tommy said.

“Oh, so you met two of Sara’s exes,” Laurel said with a laugh.

“Felicity reminds me a lot of Kara and Barry,” Leonard said.

“You aren’t wrong there,” Sara agreed.

“So, what are the plans for today?” Laurel asked. “We are all escaping the parents, right?”

“If we are doing a cookout tonight with everyone, it could be nice to spend the day just the four of us,” Sara said.

“Sounds good to me,” Leonard agreed as Tommy nodded.

“I guess the only question is, where to first?” Laurel asked.

~

Sara yawned as she leaned into Leonard side. It was early afternoon, and they were at Tommy’s, watching a movie.

“Keep yawning like that and you aren’t going to make it to dinner,” Tommy said.

“I know, but it’s been a busy day,” Sara said.

“Well, someone wanted to show Leonard everything in Star City in one day,” Laurel said.

“It wasn’t the whole city,” Sara said.

“It was a lot of it,” Leonard said.

“Who’s side are you on?” Sara asked him, causing Tommy to laugh.

“Yours, always yours,” Leonard said. “And hey, I loved seeing your city.”

“I’m always on your side, too,” Sara said leaning up and pressing her lips to his.

“Awww, aren’t you two adorable!” Laurel exclaimed.

~

“Sara Lance, as I live and breathe,” Oliver Queen said, walking onto the back deck of the Lance home that evening.

“Ollie!” Sara exclaimed, moving toward him and pulling him into a hug. “I thought that we might see you this afternoon at Tommy’s place.”

“Yeah, I had to work, sorry about that,” Oliver said as they parted.

“No problem, but hey, where is your better half?”

“Fliss is just finishing up at work. She should be here soon,” Oliver said before turning to face Leonard. “It’s good to see you again, Leonard. Did you guys have a good day?”

“You too, Oliver,” Leonard said, “and yeah, we did. I saw a lot of the city.”

Sara wrapped her arm around Leonard’s waist as they chatted with Oliver, the two getting on far better than Sara thought that they would, something she was thankful for.

“Hey, Ollie,” Laurel said, making her way over to them with a tray of drinks. She leaned up to kiss him on the cheek and then turned the the group. “Drinks?”

“Why are you serving us?” Sara asked taking a glass of wine.

“Mom asked me to,” Laurel said as Alex turned up and grabbed a beer.

“I think you’re safe putting that down. Mom and Moira are now in the kitchen with your mom,” Alex said before turning to Sara and pulling her into a hug. “It’s good to see you, Sara.”

“You too, Alex,” Sara said returning the hug for a moment before pulling back. “Alex, I want you to meet my boyfriend, Leonard. Leonard this is Alex Danvers, Kara’s sister.”

“So great to finally meet you, Leonard. I’ve heard a lot about you,” Alex said with a smile.

“You too, Alex, and I’ve heard a lot about you, too,” Leonard said. “All good things, I promise.”

“Good to know,” Alex said.

Robert Queen and Jeremiah Danvers walked onto the deck and over to where Quentin was at the grill, waving to Sara as they did. She wondered if she should go and say hi, but a shriek caused her to turn and laugh as Felicity came running toward her.

“Hi to you too, Liss,” Sara said as her friend attacked her with a hug.

“I’ve missed you so much,” Felicity said, hugging Sara tightly.

“It hasn’t been that long since Thanksgiving, and we hung out then,” Sara said.

“FIVE MONTHS!” Felicity exclaimed as she pulled back and then grabbed a glass of wine from Laurel.

“Don’t you think you’re being overdramatic?” Oliver said.

“She is always overdramatic,” Laurel mumbled into her wine glass as she took a sip.

Sara laughed at her sister’s comment as she saw Felicity stick her tongue at Laurel. It was good to be home with her friends. Only Kara was missing from this group, although now that she’d met Mick and Caitlin, Sara wished that they and Barry could have been there, too.

As the evening went on, Sara couldn’t help but feel thankful at how well Leonard got along with her family and friends. She watched him from across the deck, talking easily with Tommy and Oliver, while she caught up with the girls.

Alex suggested a game of Clue, and while the girls moved inside, Sara remained where she was, saying she would be inside soon. Taking a moment to herself, she sipped her drink and watched the guys talking. Right here, in this moment, she felt happier than she had in a long time, and she wished that it could be like this always.

“You love him,” Laurel said, sitting down next to Sara and nudging her with her shoulder.

Sara turned and smiled at her sister and let out a sigh. “I do.”

“That’s not a bad thing. Why do you make it sound so stressful?” Laurel asked.

“Not stressful,” Sara said. “It’s just that I’m happy, content even, and that worries me a little.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know, it’s just that…” Sara said without continuing.

“You don’t think you deserve to be happy,” Laurel said.

Sara looked at her sister, shocked. “How--”

“Did I know? You’re my sister. If I don’t understand what you are thinking or how you feel, who will?” Laurel asked.

“I love you, you know that,” Sara said pulling Laurel into a quick hug.

“I do, and I love you too,” Laurel said returning the hug before pulling back. “We should get inside to the girls, but don’t think we aren’t continuing this conversation later.

Sara laughed as they got up and headed inside. “Yeah, I didn’t think I was off the hook that easy!”

~

“I’ll see you in the morning for brunch,” Leonard said, kissing Sara lightly.

“Just wait till you see the dress Laurel got me,” Sara said wrapping her arms around his neck and smiling up at him.

“I’m not sure if I should be worried about this.”

“I pretty much see you forgetting how to speak,” Laurel said with a smirk as she and Tommy appeared next to them.

Tommy laughed at his girlfriend and then kissed her. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” he said before turning to Leonard. “You ready to go?”

Leonard let out a sigh and kissed Sara again quickly before pulling back. “Guess so,” he replied before he and Tommy walked down the front steps and got into Tommy’s car.

Sara felt Laurel wrap her arm around her shoulder as they waved to the boys, and she knew what was coming next.

“So,” Laurel said, once the boys were out of sight, “how about some peppermint tea and that chat?”

~

“You and Sara seem to be close,” Tommy said as he drove.

“I think that’s supposed to happen when you’re dating,” Leonard said with a laugh.

“I think it’s more than that. I’ve known Sara for a long time, and she is very careful about who she opens up to. She told you about Nyssa, right?” Tommy asked, and Leonard nodded. “After everything that happened there, she became this different person, not so carefree, and she barely smiled. Slowly, she started to return to us, but I just don’t think I’ve seen the real Sara for years, not until I saw her with you.”

“Sara doesn’t have to be anyone but herself when she is with me,” Leonard said. “I love her exactly the way she is.”

Tommy looked over at the passenger seat and smiled at Leonard before looking back at the road. “You’re a really good guy. Sara is lucky to have you in her life.”

“The truth is, I’m lucky to have her. Everyone has a past, things that they wish they could take back or undo, but Sara knows my past, too, and she accepts me for who I am. It’s one of the many things that I love about her.”

“Like I said, you’re a good guy, Leonard,” Tommy said as he pulled the car into the lot at the apartment complex. Pulling into his space, he killed the engine and then turned to look at Leonard. “But this is where I tell you that if you hurt her, I’ll kill you.”

“I don’t see that happening, but if I do hurt her, I’d let you kill me,” Leonard said, “although you may have to get in line behind Kara and Felicity.”

“And Laurel. Let’s face it, my fiance would take on anyone who messed with her sister, and I’m pretty sure she’d win!” Tommy exclaimed as they got out of the car.

“I have a feeling Laurel is a lot tougher than she looks,” Leonard said.

“You’re not wrong. We broke up a couple of years ago. Had this huge fight and she slapped me, left a mark of her hand on my cheek for like two days.”

“What did you do to earn that?”

“I’d rather not say, but let’s put it this way: I totally deserved it!”

~

“So, you want to tell me why you think you don’t deserve to be happy?” Laurel asked, her hands wrapped around a mug of peppermint tea.

The girls had made their drinks and were sitting on the window seat in the lounge, the fire burning on low across the room. Quentin and Dinah had said their goodnights shortly after the boys left, Dinah reminding the girls to not stay up too late, as they had to be at church early before brunch.

“I don’t know. I see you, Liss, and even Kara, and I think about how perfect your lives have turned out. I think about how I treated you all, and I’m just not sure that I deserve that same happiness.”

“That’s ridiculous!” Laurel exclaimed. “Sure, you went through a rough patch, and yeah, you treated us all like crap, but you’re our friend, you’re my sister, my only sister, and we love you.”

“I love you guys, too, but sometimes I just don’t understand why you all forgave me.”

“Because good friends are hard to come by, and you are one of the best. We all know that when you were with Nyssa, you weren’t yourself, not your true self. We always said that eventually you would come home, and when you did we would be waiting. Friendships are tested every single day, some more than others, but it’s how you work through those challenges and support each other. That’s how you know how strong a friendship is.”

“I owe you guys so much more than I’ve given you,” Sara said sadly.

“It’s not about who owes who what. It’s about supporting each other. You can’t say that you don’t do that,” Laurel said. “You went through a hard time, but next time it could be Thea or Alex and you’ll be the one supporting them. Friendship is a circle, it’s ring. Remember what Memaw used to say--”

“A ring is round, it has no end; that’s how long I’ll be your friend,” Sara said interrupting Laurel. “She used to love telling us that.”

“She was full of good advice and never made us feel like we were just Alex and Kara’s friends. I love that she thought of us as her grandkids.”

“I really miss her,” Sara said with a sigh. “She was the one who showed us what a real grandparent should be like, and I regret so much not being there when I should have been.”

A tear slipped down Sara’s cheek, and she brushed it away with the back of her hand. Memaw had died while Sara had been living with Nyssa. She hadn’t attended the funeral because Nyssa convinced her that she didn’t need to, and it was, by far, the biggest regret Sara had.

“She’d be really proud of you and how far you’ve come,” Laurel said, reaching out and taking Sara’s hand in hers. “She’d tell you to forgive yourself, for everything that you feel like you’ve done wrong. And she would be right, because we have all forgiven you, Sara. You just need to forgive yourself. Stop carrying the pain of the past with you, because you have a beautiful future. I haven’t seen you as happy as you have been this weekend in ages, and I think it’s because a small part of you is starting to let go. You just need to give yourself permission to be happy and be yourself, because she’s the girl we all love.”

“She’d be proud of you, too,” Sara said through her tears. “She would have loved to see you and Tommy get married.”

“You know, I think she would have really liked Leonard. All she ever wanted was for you to be happy, and it’s so clear that he makes you happy.”

“He does, and I am truly happier than I have been in years,” Sara admitted.

“So be okay with that. Stop telling yourself you don’t deserve it, because you do.”

Sara nodded at her sister and leaned in and hugged Laurel tightly. “I love you so much, I have no idea what I’d do without you.”

“I love you, too, my gorgeous sister,” Laurel whispered into Sara’s hair as she returned the hug, “and I have no idea what I’d do without you either.”

~

“I can’t believe you’re only here one more night!” Felicity exclaimed at brunch the next day. “And what’s this I hear about you and Kara going on some road trip this summer? I mean when will I see you?”

“Dramatic much?” Sara asked. “Relax, Liss, we will be here as soon as school is out, and we aren’t leaving for the road trip till after Tommy and Laurel’s wedding! That’s heaps of time to catch up.”

“I demand a girls night or three while you and Kara are both here!”

“I think that we can arrange that,” Sara said with a smile.

“I may have an idea of how you can spend more time together before school is out, if you want,” Leonard said.

“Hello, new friend, tell me more,” Felicity said turning to look at Leonard.

Sara laughed as Felicity sat, excited, waiting for Leonard to speak, but she was also intrigued to hear what he had to say.

“Mine and Barry’s grandparents have this lake house. We could all go there for Memorial Day weekend,” Leonard said.

“Yes, yes, absolutely!!” Felicity exclaimed.

“Gee, do you think she likes the idea?” Sara asked Oliver, biting her lip to hold back a laugh.

“Are you sure that your family would be okay with this?” Oliver asked.

“I don’t see why not. Barry and I were going to ask Kara and Sara if they wanted to come up, and I have some friends from home that will probably come. too,” Leonard said.

“Just how big is this house?” Laurel asked.

“It’s a pretty big house, eight rooms or so. My grandfather and his brother built it to suit their two families years ago, but none of them use it anymore. I think that the last people to use it were Barry and I last summer.”

“What is there to do up there?” Felicity asked.

“It’s not far from a tourist town which is good, we can get supplies and stuff. It’s right on the lake, which has this dock, but there is also a hot tub, heaps of games, and sports equipment, ATVs--”

“I’m in!” Oliver and Tommy said at the same time.

Sara rolled her eyes as her sister shook her head. “Should we place bets now as to who will be the first in hospital over the weekend?” Sara asked.

“Well, if you are happy for us to crash your weekend, I think that it seems we would all love to come,” Laurel said.

“The more the merrier,” Leonard said. “I’ll call Barry and make sure he gets the keys off our parents this weekend, and I’ll have Sara send you guys all the info.”

“I’m so excited!!” Felicity exclaimed.

~

Saying goodbye to her friends and family , even just for a little while, was harder than Sara thought it would be. She forgot just how amazing her friends were, and she was thankful to be able to spend the Easter weekend with them.

It was two in the afternoon once the truck was packed. Sara and Leonard had said goodbye to her parents and Laurel and Tommy, and they had started the drive back to National City. They had spent the morning with her family catching up without all the extras, and Sara, for the first time, felt sad about leaving.

About three hours into their trip, Leonard reached over and took her hand as he drove. Sara linked their fingers together and looked over at him and smiled.

“What’s going on in that head of yours?” she asked him.

“I was just thinking about how much I love you,” Leonard said.

“Cheesy!”

“But true,” he said. “Are you glad we went to Star City?”

“I am. I didn’t know how much I missed it,” Sara said. “I’m glad that I got to show you around my town and that you could meet everyone.”

“Me too. I really like them.”

“And you’re sure about Memorial Day weekend? We can totally cancel if you want,” Sara said.

“No, I spoke to Barry. He and Kara are all excited about it too.”

“So there is no stopping it now!” Sara exclaimed with a laugh as she turned to look out the windshield and sighed. “That storm on the way might have missed us, but we aren’t missing this one.”

“No, it doesn’t look like it,” Leonard agreed, turning on the radio to listen for the weather report.

According to the news, they had about an hour and a half before they reached the storm. Sara pulled out her phone to look for a place to stay.

“Might be safer to pull off the road and stay somewhere tonight, then we can start again in the morning,” she said.

“I think you are right. Look for a place between us and the storm where we can get dinner, too,” Leonard said.

It didn’t take Sara long to find something. She pulled out her credit card and paid for the room before plugging the address into Leonard’s GPS.

“We should be there within the hour,” Sara said with a smile before flicking the music back on and leaning back into her seat.

~

“You can’t believe everything you hear,” Leonard said as he and Sara made their way from the small diner back to their room chatting about people in one of their classes.

“I’m just saying that Paul has no reason to be worried about what Simone thinks, since she is just as bad as him,” Sara said, thunder booming over their heads.

“Simone really needs to mind her own business,” Leonard said. “Hey, do you want to get some soda and candy bars for later?”

“Yes, great idea,” Sara said, following him to the vending machine.

With their items purchased, they were half-way across the parking lot back to their room when the sky opened up and it poured down rain. Sara let out a squeal as they ran quickly for their room. She unlocked the door quickly and they rushed inside. Leonard dumped the vending machine items on one of the beds as Sara grabbed some towels from the bathroom. She threw one to him and kicked off her flip flops under the dresser, laughing at her reflection in the bedroom mirror.

“What’s so funny?” Leonard asked.

“I look like a drowned rat,” she said.

Leonard came up behind her and looked at her through the mirror. She stared back at him and bit her lip. This felt like a scene in one of the romantic comedies she would watch with the girls, but now she understood why the movies ended up this way. Looking at herself, she could see straight through her once opaque white shirt; it clung to her body, revealing her blue bra, and from the look in Leonard’s eyes, the sight was doing all the right things for him.

Sara turned from facing the mirror and looked up at Leonard, his clothes stuck to him from the rain, much like her own. She ran her hand up his chest, feeling the wet fabric beneath her fingers, as he moved one hand to her waist and the other to her hair, pulling her into a kiss.

Returning the kiss, Sara fisted the front of his shirt with her hand as her other hand moved to the back of his neck, scraping her nails across his skin. He backed her into the dresser, and Sara moaned into his mouth before breaking the kiss to jump onto the piece of furniture behind her. Once on the dresser, she pulled Leonard back into a kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

She ran her hands down his back and pulled at his shirt, moving it up his body, breaking the kiss only to rid him of the offending article of clothing. Leonard mumbled something against her lips and Sara pulled back slightly, catching her breath as she did.

“I love you,” Leonard said, sounding much like a whisper with the noise of the storm.

Sara smiled at him as he rested his forehead on hers. “I love you too.”

She felt him pull at her shirt, and she helped him pull it over her head before throwing it across the room. Her hands moved to his belt as she stared up at him. Leonard stilled her hands for a moment, asking if she was sure, and Sara nodded at him.

“You have to say it, Sara,” he said, wanting to make sure that she knew she had an out.

“I’ve never been more sure of anything,” Sara told him, moving his hands away to pull loose his belt before unclasping her bra and then kissing him again.

~

When Sara woke up, the storm was still raging outside. Lightning lit up the room every few minutes and the thunder crashed overhead, but Sara felt nothing but content. She turned her head to watch Leonard sleep and moved her body closer to his, her hand resting on his chest.

“What are you thinking about?” he asked, his eyes still closed.

“I thought you were sleeping,” Sara said.

“Who could sleep with you thinking so loud?”

Sara traced her fingers across his chest and sighed. “I was thinking about how stupid we were for waiting so long,” she said.

Leonard laughed and opened his eyes. “Would you have preferred us to just have some fling or one night stand months ago?”

“I doubt it would have been a one night stand,” Sara said.

“What makes you say that?” Leonard asked.

“You mean after that, you’d want to stop at only one night?”

“No. You’re right, if we had done this before now, I wouldn’t have wanted it to be just one night.”

“I’m glad that we waited and that we weren’t just friends with benefits,” Sara said. “I think that this, us, it means what it should mean.”

“You were worth the wait,” Leonard whispered into her hair as he kissed her head.

Sara leaned up and pressed her lips to his softly before pulling back. Everything had been perfect, and she was sure that Leonard had felt it, too. The shift, the change. She wasn’t one to label things with  _ always _ , not normally, not after her past, but lying tangled up with Leonard, Sara let herself believe in always again. Laurel had been right; she did deserve happiness. She deserved love, like in the movies. Being with Leonard, she finally believed that great love wasn’t just for other people, because she was in it, and she was in it with him.


	9. May

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Sara and Kara become suite mates with Leonard and Barry, it can either be a great thing, or possibly the worst idea ever. The real question is, will they all make it through their junior year in one piece?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the DC Legends of Tomorrow series, or any of the characters that belong to DC, Greg Berlanti, Andrew Kreisberg, and the rest of incredible writers. I also do not own rights to any songs that might be listed within the story and I also do not make any profit from this story.

**MAY**

“You totally had sex!” Kara exclaimed. “That’s what’s different.”

Sara looked across the table at Kara and rolled her eyes. “I’m trying to get some homework done, if you don’t mind.”

“That can totally wait.”

“Actually, it’s due tomorrow, so it really can’t,” Sara said.

“It can,” Kara said leaning across the table and closing Sara’s book. “This is the first time that it’s been just us since your trip to Star City and I want details.” 

“Can we do this later?” Sara asked, annoyed, opening her book again and reading through the information again as she studied her notes.

“No,” Kara pouted, “The guys will be home later and once Len is here you’ll just want to spend time with him and then I’ll never know what happened.”

Kara’s words hit Sara as if someone had slapped her across the face. She looked up as Kara stood from the table, and walked into the kitchen. Her friend looked defeated, which Sara thought was slightly ridiculous. On the other hand, Sara had always promised herself that she’d never let her friendship with Kara change because of who she was seeing, not after Nyssa.

Sara closed her book and followed Kara into the kitchen. “Hey, I’m sorry,” she said resting her hand on Kara’s arm. 

Kara turned to look at her and gave a small shrug. “It’s fine, I’m just being stupid.”

“No you’re not, you’re just being my best friend and I need to remember that,” Sara said.

“Best friends aren’t normally as pushy and intrusive as I am,” Kara said.

Sara let out a laugh and pulled her friend into a hug. “If you weren’t so intrusive, I’d probably still be in a terrible situation,” Sara said pulling back.

“Even if that is the case, I shouldn’t expect you to tell me everything,” Kara said.

“I do want to tell you, and you’re right, it’s the first time we’ve been home alone without the guys since Easter,” Sara said. “Len is going straight from his last class to work, and Barry has late classes tonight. How about you order dinner from that Mexican place we love while I finish my notes, and then we can have some best friend time?”

Kara nodded, picked up her phone, and smiled at Sara as she returned to the table to finish her notes.

By the time the food arrived Sara had finished her notes and was pouring wine for her and Kara into some glasses.

“So, tell me everything,” Kara said, handing Sara her meal and then moving over to the living room.

Sara followed behind, placing her wine on the coffee table and then joining Kara on the couch.

“What do you want to know?” Sara asked.

“Everything! What did you do? Where did you go? Please tell me you had sex in your parent's house because that would make my day!”

Sara laughed and shook her head. “Sorry to break it to you but all my mother’s rules were followed when we were there,” she said.

“That’s disappointing,” Kara said.

“We had a good time, caught up with everyone and Len even fixed Dad’s truck, so you know, Dad pretty much loves him now,” Sara said before telling Kara in more detail about her Easter break.

“So you saw everyone and showed Len the town, I get all that,” Kara said impatiently. “When did you guys have sex?”

“Are you and Barry in a rut? Is that why you need to know about me and Len?”

“No, our sex life is fantastic, thank you very much!” Kara declared. “I just want to know what took you and Len so long to get to that point.”

“I think we needed to make sure that we were both ready or more that I was ready. I held back so much about myself after Nyssa that I needed to be okay with giving myself to someone else again,” Sara said.

“But you’ve slept with people since Nyssa. Why was this different?”

“I guess because I didn’t love them. Leonard is different but also in a way so similar to Nyssa. He has my heart, the same as Nyssa did, but when I think about them both, Nyssa wanted to control me and Leonard wants to protect me. He knows that I don’t need to be protected, that I’m my own person, but it’s this type of protection where he just wants me to know that he is there if I need him.”

Kara wiped a tear off her cheek and Sara shook her head at her friend. She sipped her wine and watched Kara carefully, trying to work out why she was suddenly in tears.

“I’m sorry,” Kara said wiping at her cheeks, “it’s just that after Nyssa, all I wanted for you was for you to be happy and you are. These are happy tears, I promise.”

Sara smiled and pulled Kara into a hug. “Thank you,” she whispered into Kara’s hair.

“For what?”

“For always being my best friend,” Sara said, pulling back she used her thumb to wipe away a tear off Kara’s cheek. “I’m so lucky to have you. Through everything, the good, the bad, you’ve been right there either cheering me on or offering advice. When I was with Nyssa, you tried to tell me so many times that I needed to get out but I didn’t listen and I should have. When I finally moved home you were there every single day, helping me get back on my feet and sort out my life.”

“You’re my best friend, of course I was there,” Kara said.

“But you could have left. You could have abandoned me, just like I did to you, but you didn’t. I left at the end of high school, moved out here and you supported that and you’re still supporting me. Don’t think that I don’t know how much Len and my relationship worried you when you found out last month,” Sara said. “But, Kara, this is different, him and I, I’ve never felt like this, not even with Nyssa.”

“I should hope not,” Kara said before covering her mouth with her hand. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Sara said shaking her head but letting out a laugh. “It was a hard time, for everyone. I can promise you that it won’t happen with Len. I won’t abandon you again and he wouldn’t let me.”

“This is why I like Len. Plus, if you get married, we are totally going to be sisters!” Kara exclaimed.

“Has Barry proposed?” Sara asked.

“No,” Kara said, “but one day he will."

~

“I can’t believe we are already done with the first week of May!” Barry exclaimed as he collapsed onto the couch next to Sara on Friday afternoon.

“We’ll be studying for finals soon,” Sara said looking up at him from the book she was reading.

Barry turned and looked at her in horror. “WHY? Why would you say that?”

Sara laughed at him. “It’s not so bad. Look at it this way, once finals are over, it’s summer and road trip time.”

“That’s basically two months away,” Barry complained.

“If it helps, I got you donuts,” Sara said.

“Really!”

“They’re in the kitchen,” Sara told him.

Barry got off the couch and rushed to the kitchen, returning with a soda in his hand and a donut in his mouth. “You’re the best Sara!” he exclaimed his mouth full as he spoke.

“Chew first then speak,” Sara said with a laugh.

Barry finished his mouthful and then wiped his mouth on the back of his sleeve. “So Len is at work and Kara is tutoring some kid in one of her classes. What do you want to do tonight?”

“Firstly, gross! Get a napkin! And second, I have no idea. We could go out?”

“Sorry,” Barry said, grabbing a kleenex from the table in front of them and wiping his mouth.

“Bit late for that now,” Sara said rolling her eyes.

“They opened this new burger place on the other side of town,” Barry said.

“Oh, over by the bowling alley,” Sara said, “I’ve wanted to try that place since it opened, so I’m totally cool with going there.”

“We could go bowling while we are there too, if you think you can beat me,” Barry said.

“Oh it’s on Barry,” Sara said getting to her feet and grabbing her bag. “You are going down!”

“Whatever you say Sara,” Barry said following her to the door.

~

“So you’re actually pretty good,” Sara said as she and Barry waited for their meals.

“I may have been in a bowling league in middle school,” he admitted.

Sara let out a laugh and shook her head. “How did I not know this before now? Did you have your own shoes?” she asked sipping her milkshake.

“I had a whole uniform,” Barry told her in an excited tone, causing Sara to laugh even more.

“Please tell me there are photos!” she exclaimed.

“Most probably. You know my mom, she keeps everything.”

“Next time I’m there, I’m totally getting her to pull them out,” Sara said as their food arrived.

“Maybe on our road trip,” Barry said, “I haven’t spoken to Kara about it yet, but since we are starting in Star City with both your families, maybe we could end in Central City with Dad and Mom.”

“I think that sounds fair, I mean we can’t expect them to go all summer without seeing you,” Sara agreed. “I don’t think Kara will have any issues with it.”

“I don’t think so either, it’s just not something I’ve had the chance to speak to her about.”

“I think it will be a good summer, we get time with our friends. Then you guys are going to come up for the wedding, we will be able to spend time with everyone in Star City, and then it’s just the four of us until we get to your family and friends. Sounds like a perfect summer and well balanced,” Sara said before taking a huge bite of her burger.

“That’s attractive, I can see why Len loves you,” Barry joked stuffing a few fries into his mouth.

Sara finished her mouthful and shrugged. “Not as bad as you and the donut this afternoon.”

“Touche,” Barry said, his mouth full of fries, causing Sara to roll her eyes at him. 

~

“I’m home. Is anyone here?” Kara said hanging up her jacket by the front door.

“In the kitchen,” Leonard called back.

“I thought you were working?” Kara asked walking in the the kitchen as Leonard opened a pizza box.

“I was. I picked up pizza on the way so I only got home a few minutes ago,” he explained. “Have you eaten or did you want to share my pizza?”

“I haven’t eaten and of course I want pizza! That wasn’t even a real question,” Kara said rolling her eyes and pulling a couple of plates out of the cupboard.

“I guess sharing is better than me eating the whole pie myself,” Leonard said, accepting a plate from Kara.

“As if you could,” Kara said, pulling a piece onto her plate. “How was work?”

“Fine, nothing out of the ordinary which was nice,” Leonard said as they walked over and sat at the table. “How were your classes today?”

“Nothing out of the ordinary,” Kara said with a grin before taking a bite of her pizza.

“Sara texted me on my way home and said she and Barry were out but that they shouldn’t be too late home,” Leonard said.

“Yeah, Barry texted and said something about bowling.”

“Good luck to Sara then, he’s really good!” Leonard exclaimed.

“Sara is good at everything, I’m not worried,” Kara said.

“She is amazing, that’s for sure!”

Kara smiled across the table at Leonard. “You really love her don’t you?”

“I do,” Leonard nodded taking a drink of his soda.

“I never got to ask you, what did you think of Star City and Sara’s family?”

“It was great. I loved seeing where you guys grew up and Sara’s family was amazing. They seem really close. I mean after what they all went through, I think that’s nice because it’s the type of thing that can tear a family apart.”

“I think it almost did at one point,” Kara admitted, taking another piece of pizza out of the box. “Quentin and Dinah were fighting so much at one point. I remember waking up one day to find out that Quentin was sleeping in our spare room. That’s when I knew things were really bad.”

“They clearly got through it,” Leonard said.

“Yeah, it was after my grandmother died. Our families were so close that she was like Dinah’s mom too, Laurel and Sara even called her Memaw. Anyway, I think after we lost her, Dinah realized that life is too short to not be with the person you love and Quentin moved back home,” Kara said sighing. “We all just wish that Sara had gotten the chance to say goodbye. Nyssa was so controlling then. She convinced Sara going to the funeral wasn’t important, something I know Sara regrets to this day.”

“You know I’m really glad we never ran into Nyssa while we were there. I might be in jail if we had,” Leonard told her.

“Well, I’m glad you didn’t run into her either. Although if you had run over her, I would have been just fine with that.”

Leonard looked at Kara, a little shocked at her words. “That’s dark coming from you.” 

“You just don’t know me that well,” Kara said with a grin as the front door opened.

“Pizza!” Barry exclaimed as he and Sara walked into the room.

“We only just finished dinner,” Sara said, making her way toward the table where Leonard and Kara were sitting.

“I’m still hungry,” Barry replied with a shrug.

“I have no idea how,” Sara admitted. “You had that huge burger, fries, onion rings and a milkshake.”

“It’s like taking out a five-year-old, isn’t it?” Leonard asked, pulling Sara to him.

Sara nodded, grinning as she moved to sit on Leonard’s lap. She leaned back into his chest and laced her fingers with his as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

“How was your day?” she asked him, resting the back of her head against his shoulder.

“It was fine. Missed you though,” Leonard said.

“Missed you too,” Sara told him. “Sorry I had to leave before you woke this morning.”

“Early classes suck.”

“They really do,” Barry agreed, butting into their conversation.

Sara turned her head to look at Barry, who had just stuffed the rest of his piece of pizza in his mouth. “What?” he asked, mouth still full.

“Firstly, the adults are talking--” Sara said.

“I’m an adult!”

“Which brings me to my second point, what did I say earlier? Don’t talk with your mouth full!” Sara exclaimed.

Sara looked across the table at Kara who was biting her lip, no doubt by the look on her face, holding in a laugh and only just managing.

“When did you become like my mom?” Barry asked, his mouth now empty.

“You know Mom would have said the same thing,” Leonard told him.

“Exactly my point,” Barry said, standing up. Grabbing Kara’s hand, he pulled her to her feet and headed toward the bedroom before pausing and turning back to look at Leonard and Sara. “Also, Len, you are becoming like Dad, and I bet you two have boring old people sex too!”

Sara watched as Barry pulled Kara into his room and then slammed the door before bursting out laughing. “Yeah, because that wasn’t childish.” 

“Also not at all true,” Leonard said.

“Well, I do think that you are like your dad in some ways,” Sara admitted, turning to the side so she could see his face, “the protective nature and kind heart--”

Leonard pulled Sara into a kiss, sliding his hand up her arm and then resting it at the back of her neck.

Sara returned the kiss, her free hand resting on his shoulder. When she finally pulled back, Sara smiled at Leonard, her face soft as she rested her forehead against his.

“I love you, Sara Lance.”

“I love you too, Leonard Snart.”

~

“I hate this!” Sara exclaimed with a pout before blowing her nose.

“You’ve never been very good at being sick,” Kara said as she placed a mug of tea next to Sara on the side table.

“Being sick is good for nothing,” Sara complained.

“Except maybe binge watching tv. What season of Bones are you on now?”

“Five,” Sara told her with a shrug.

“In a week?”

“Don’t look at me like that, we aren’t meant to judge each other, plus you totally watched three seasons of Greys in two days last time you were sick!”

“No judgment, I promise. I’m actually impressed,” Kara said.

“You two are really strange, you know that right?” Leonard called from his place in the armchair, where he had been reading.

“You know you can come and sit with me,” Sara said patting the couch next to her.

“I’m not getting sick,” Leonard replied. “Drink your tea.”

Sara pouted at him but picked up her cup and sipped her tea anyway. She sighed, focusing back on the tv, pulling up her blanket around her. She had started sniffling a little over a week ago, but had continued to push herself to get to all of her classes and her work shifts. That now seemed stupid. Sara sighed, if only she had of taken a couple of days to recover then she wouldn’t have spent the second week of May on the couch.

“So do you think you’ll get out to classes tomorrow?” Leonard asked.

“I don’t think so but it’s Friday so if I take that and then the weekend, hopefully I can get back to normal on Monday,” Sara said.

The front door opened and Sara laughed at Barry’s arrival in the room. He was soaking wet from the storm that had descended on the city.

“Yeah, laugh it up, sickie,” Barry told her.

“If you’re not careful, you’ll be the one on the couch with a cold next week,” Sara replied.

“I hope not, that’s the last thing that I need,” Barry said. “I think I’ll just go have a shower and warm myself up.”

“Kara could do that,” Leonard called out as Barry walked off.

Sara laughed, as Kara rolled her eyes and headed back to the kitchen to make dinner.

~

The next week flew by and before they knew it, it was Friday evening once more. Sara and Kara were curled up under a blanket on the couch when the boys arrived home.

“What are we watching?” Barry asked squeezing himself onto the couch between the girls.

“We were--” Sara started.

“Oh, The Notebook,” Barry said, picking up the popcorn from the table and settling in to watch the movie.

Sara rolled her eyes and turned her head to look at Leonard who nudged his head toward the door. She smiled at him and nodded, getting off the couch and making her way over to him.

“We are going out for a bit,” Leonard said as Sara laced her fingers with his. “Enjoy the movie.”

“Shhhh,” Barry ordered from the couch.

Sara muffled a laugh as she pulled Leonard towards the door. “So, where are we going?”

“How about your spot?”

“Perfect,” Sara said standing on her toes to press a quick kiss to Leonard’s lips before leading the way to his truck.

~

“So I was looking at Kara’s calendar this morning,” Leonard said as they sat by the creek at the back of the park.

“And?”

“Seems we are both working all weekend.”

“Yeah, I saw that,” Sara said as she leaned back against his chest. “So it seems this is maybe the last time we’ll see each other till Monday. Properly, I mean.

“I guess it had to happen sooner or later. We’re both pretty committed to our classes and work and with both of us taking Memorial day weekend off it’s only fair that we pull extra shifts now.”

“I know you’re right but it still sucks. Although it’s not going to take much to convince Kara and Barry to share your room for the weekend so you can at least sleep with me when you get home,” Sara said turning her head to look at him with a grin.

“Kara never takes much convincing when it comes to that,” Leonard pointed out before pressing his lips to Sara’s.

~

Sara couldn’t help but pout at the message on her phone as she left work on Sunday evening. She had been looking forward to going home and curling up in bed with her boyfriend but instead Kara and Barry had a fight and now they were back to sleeping in separate rooms.

She drove home, yawning as she did and wondering if it would be worth it to just skip her early morning class. Finally pushing open the door to the apartment she saw a low glow coming from the lounge as she made her way down the hall.

Sara smiled as she saw the lamp on with a note from Leonard by it.

_ Tried to wait up but couldn’t. Hope the event went well. See you tomorrow. _ _   
_ _ I love you. Len. _

She picked up the note and switched the light off before heading straight for her room. Sara toed off her shoes, pulled off her jeans and then collapsed into bed with a sigh. Grabbing her phone from her bag, Sara set an alarm for her early class and then rolled over and closed her eyes, willing sleep to come quickly.

~

Sara placed her phone on the kitchen counter and headed back to her room quickly to grab her bag. She was walking passed the bathroom when Leonard came out with a towel wrapped around his waist. He gave her a smirk before pulling her into the bathroom with him locking the door.

“What are you doing?” Sara asked.

Leonard pushed her back against the bathroom door and pressed his lips to hers as his answer. 

Sara pulled back from the kiss and shook her head. “I have an early class,” she protested.

“Skip it,” Leonard said before pressing his lips back to hers.

Sara pushed at his chest, breaking the kiss again. “I shouldn’t,” she replied and she swore that she saw him pout before he pressed his lips to her collarbone.

“But I didn’t see you all weekend,” Leonard mumbled against her skin.

Sara dropped her bag at her feet, feeling her resolve crumble as she pulled his lips back to her own. She wrapped an arm around his neck while the other ran up and down the skin of his back. Sara felt Leonard’s hands on her shirt as he undid the buttons before pushing it from her shoulders.

“You know,” Sara said in a breathless voice as she broke the kiss. “I didn’t have time for a shower this morning.”

Leonard moved away and turned the shower back on as Sara pushed her jeans and panties down her legs and then removed her bra. She moved passed Leonard into the shower, pulling his towel lose as she did. 

Sara stood under the warm spray of the water for a moment until Leonard joined her, pushing her back against the cool tiles of the shower wall. She stared up at him for a moment before standing on her toes and pressing her lips to his, almostly forcefully. Sara wrapped her arms around his neck as his hands roamed her body, moaning into his mouth as he pressed his body firmly against hers. Breaking the kiss, Sara moved her lips across his jaw and then down to his shoulder as she scraped her nails lightly down his back.

By the time Sara had her legs wrapped around him and Leonard was thrusting into her, her back pressed against the tiles, she had pretty much given up any hope of making it to her class. As they fell apart together, Leonard muffled Sara’s moans by pressing his mouth to hers, only breaking the kiss as he pulled out of her.

Sara slowly unwrapped herself from him and placed her feet back on the ground, firmly pressing her hands against the walls for support. He looked at her with a wicked grin, as if he was proud of his work and Sara shook her head before pulling him into a kiss.

“Len?” Kara’s voice came through the door causing them to freeze.

“Yeah,” he called back.

“Sara left her phone on the counter, can you take it to her at her class?”

Sara covered her mouth, holding back a laugh.

“No problem,” Leonard told her.

“Thanks, I’ll see you later.”

They waited until they heard the front door slam before Sara let out the laugh she had been holding in. “Any earlier and she totally would have known,” she said, quickly washing her hair and body before stepping out of the shower as Leonard did the same and then turned off the water.

Sara wrapped a towel around herself before passing one to Leonard. She let out a content sigh and brushed her fingers through her hair with some leave in conditioner. Leonard pressed his lips to her bare shoulder and Sara looked at him through the mirror. It was cheesy but she was sure that this was what love looked like.

Turning, Sara kissed his cheek softly before opening the door and making her way out into the hall.

“What? I thought you were at class,” Kara said confused as Sara walked out of the bathroom.

This was how a deer caught in the headlights felt like, she was sure of it. “Kara, I thought you left,” Sara said making sure her towel was tied at the top.

“So that makes it okay? There is a rule Sara!” Kara exclaimed, moving to grab a book she had left on the table. “One  _ you _ insisted on when Barry and I got together! What? Rules don’t apply to you? Is that what you think?”

“No, of course I don’t think that!”

“Ugh, I’m running late,” Kara said looking at the clock on the wall. “Don’t think this conversation is over! And you are on dishes for the month and you better be cleaning the shower with bleach!”

Sara watched as Kara stormed down the hall and out the front door, slamming it behind her. Sara bit her lip, grinning, because in her opinion, having to do dishes for the month was totally worth it.

“Is it safe to come out?” Leonard called from behind the bathroom door.

Sara turned and looked at him with a smile. “Yes, it’s safe.”

“You going to try make it to the end of your class?” 

“You know, I think I’ll just miss today. How about you?” she asked, dropping her towel at her feet with a smirk before heading to her room. “Care to join me?”

Sara let out a laugh as Leonard followed her quickly to her room slamming the door behind him.

~

“I should have gone to my classes,” Sara mumbled as she traced patterns on Leonard’s chest, her legs tangled with his in her sheets.

“Because that would have been better than this?”

Sara moved to look up at him, shook her head and pressed her lips to his chest for a moment before pulling back. “More because we are all taking Friday off for Memorial Day weekend so we could spend more time with our friends,” she explained.

“You’re ahead in all your classes and passing with flying colors,” Leonard reminded her.

“This is true,” Sara agreed with a smirk. “So maybe a morning in bed with my boyfriend, not a bad thing. What about you though?”

“I only have late classes today so I can still get to those,” Leonard answered.

“Oh, I see how it is, you only care about your classes,” she joked.

“That smile on your face tells me that you don’t care.”

“I care, just not enough to move,” Sara told him, resting her head back against his shoulder. “I might just nap for a while before getting up.”

“A nap sounds good,” Leonard agreed. He pressed his lips to her hair and Sara let out a soft sigh as she closed her eyes.

~

“Are you packed?” Sara asked from the couch as Kara and Barry walked down the hall on Thursday night.

“Almost,” Kara replied as Barry collapsed beside Sara on the couch.

“You better finish packing quickly. We are leaving as soon as Len gets back from work tonight,” Sara reminded her.

“I know, I’ll go finish now,” Kara said heading off to her room.

“How ‘bout you?” Sara asked, turning her head to look at Barry.

“All done last night,” Barry told her.

“Len too. Kara is always that last one to do everything,” Sara said.

“She just hates packing,” Barry replied.

“Don’t I know it! When we went to sleep-away camp she was still packing an hour before we left,” Sara told him with a laugh. “You looking forward to the weekend?”

“I always look forward to going to the cabin, I know Leonard does too. Something about being up there makes everything else fade away,” Barry said.

“That was deep,” Leonard said, walking into the room.

“What are you doing home?” Sara asked, turning to look at him. “I thought you weren’t finishing work until after nine!”

“It was quiet so my boss said I could go,” Leonard admitted. “He knows we are heading out of town for the weekend.”

“Did I hear Len?” Kara asked, walking out of her room before slightly freaking out. “But I haven’t finished packing! This is a nightmare!”

Sara laughed as she watch her best friend race back into the bedroom in a mad panic. She was about to get up to go calm Kara down but remained seated as Barry said he would go. She shook her head as Barry went to check on Kara. Her best friend was going to lose it and she felt for Barry, the poor guy didn’t know what he was in for.

Leonard moved to sit next to Sara on the couch. She smiled at him and then leaned over and pressed her lips to his softly. “How was your day?” she asked as she pulled back.

“It’s better now,” Leonard admitted, brushing a loose strand of hair behind Sara’s ear.

“You’re kind of a sap at times,” Sara teased with smile as she threw her legs over his and scooted closer to him.

“Don’t tell anyone,” Leonard ordered as he tilted her chin up and kissed her.

“Ugh, I do not need to see that!” Kara exclaimed as she and Barry walked into the room, Barry pulling Kara’s suitcase behind him.

“Because we’ve never walked in on you and Barry making out on the couch,” Leonard replied pulling back from the kiss.

“Whatever,” Kara said with a wave of her hand, knowing Leonard was right. “Are we ready to go or not?”

~

Sara stood on the porch at the corner of the house, leaning against a pillar, her hands wrapped around a mug of coffee, letting that heat her body. They had arrived late the evening before and the house was still quiet. Leonard, Barry and Kara were all still asleep while Sara had woken early and gone for a run. Leonard had woken for a moment when she returned to their room to shower but Sara had told him to go back to sleep.

The place was peaceful, although with the others turning up later she knew the peace wouldn’t last long. There was a simplicity about the house. Sure, it was large and now had the latest of everything but Sara let her mind drift to how things would have been when it was first built.

“You were up early,” Leonard said.

Sara turned her head to look at him as he walked toward her and smiled. He was wearing jeans, an old t-shirt and was barefoot like her and Sara couldn’t remember a time where she’d seen him more relaxed.

“I went for a run to town,” Sara told him as he reached her.

“That’s like a four mile round trip! We are meant to be here to relax,” Leonard said.

Sara leaned up on her toes and pressed her lips to his quickly before pulling back. “You forget that running is relaxing to me.”

“That’s because you’re a crazy person.”

Leonard took the coffee off Sara and sipped it before passing it back to her. “There is more coffee inside, you could have your very own cup,” she said.

“But you’re not inside,” Leonard replied.

Sara grabbed the front of his shirt with her free hand and pulled him into another kiss. She could feel his hand in her hair as he return the kiss and just as she was about to pull back and suggest they go inside, they were broken apart by the sound of a horn.

“I hope you’re not going to spend the whole weekend making out,” Mick yelled out the window of his truck.

Sara laughed and rested her forehead against Leonard’s chest for a moment as Mick killed the engine.

“To be continued,” Leonard told her before moving away and down the steps to help Caitlin with her suitcase.

As Leonard helped Mick with the bags, Caitlin made her way up the steps and pulled Sara into a tight hug.

“I’m so happy to see you,” Caitlin said.

Sara returned the hug for a moment before pulling back. “Me too! What time did you guys leave? It must have been early.”

“It was, much earlier than Mick would have liked but I promised him a coffee stop,” Caitlin said.

“Speaking of coffee, I could do with a refill and should probably get some breakfast. Did you guys eat yet?”

“No, we only stopped for a coffee, so I could totally eat,” Caitlin admitted as Sara led the way inside to the kitchen.

“Maybe the smell of breakfast will wake Barry and Kara,” Sara said.

Sara refilled her cup and another for Caitlin before pulling things out to make some waffles. She moved around the kitchen effortlessly, cooking there as if she’d been doing it her whole life.

“You look comfortable,” Caitlin said as Sara turned the waffle maker over.

“I love to cook,” Sara told her.

“It’s not just that. It’s you in this kitchen, you look like you were always meant to be here,” Caitlin mused.

Sara smiled at her friend and shook her head. “Part of me feels the same,” she said.

“As you should,” Leonard told her, walking into the kitchen as Mick sat down next to Caitlin at the counter.

Caitlin watched as Leonard hugged Sara from behind and then kissed her on the cheek. Sara smiled at him as he filled a couple of cups of coffee and passed one across to Mick before leaning against the counter.

“You guys look happy, relaxed even,” Caitlin said.

“It’s weird,” Mick decided, drinking his coffee.

“We are happy Mick,” Sara said placing a plate full of food in front of Mick.

“Have I mentioned you’re my favorite of Len’s girlfriends?” Mick asked before stuffing a fork full of waffle into this mouth.

“And by that he means, you are the favorite girlfriend Len has had, not that Len has more than one now,” Caitlin assured Sara.

“She got that!” Mick exclaimed, his mouth full of food.

“I did get that but it was sweet of you to clarify, Cait.”

Caitlin gave Sara a shrug and a smile as she placed a plate in front of her. “Thanks Sara. These look amazing!” 

“You’re welcome,” Sara replied before turning to look at Leonard. “Did you want a waffle, babe, or are you going to be happy with cereal?”

“I want a waffle,” Barry answered, appearing in the kitchen.

“He lives,” Leonard teased as Caitlin got up and pulled Barry into a hug.

“I do but I’m serious about that waffle, Sara,” Barry said as he returned the hug and then pulled back.

“I’m happy to get you a waffle, Barry. Just let me make Len one first,” Sara replied, watching Barry start to pout.

Leonard shook his head. “It’s fine, get Barry a waffle. I’ll be fine.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I’ll just have cereal,” Leonard told her. “Oh, and a kiss.”

Sara smiled brightly at him and leaned up on her toes and pressed her lips to his for a moment before pulling back. She gave him a wink before moving away to make Barry a waffle and Leonard moved over to the cupboard to get himself some breakfast.

~

It was just before noon when the Star City residents arrived and with the screaming from Felicity, Sara was sure that the entire town knew that they had arrived. With introductions done, Sara was curled up reading in one of the overstuffed armchairs but she could hear Kara and Felicity planning lunch and talking about using place cards. She shook her head and sighed, placing her book down on the side table before heading outside. The sun was peeking out from behind a cloud as she made her way down the steps and toward the lake.

Sara found Laurel and Caitlin sitting on the dock chatting and smiled at them as she collapsed into a deck chair beside them. 

“Where are the guys?” Sara asked, swatting away a fly.

“ATVs,” Caitlin answered with a shake of her head. “Laurel and I were only just talking about how we don’t think we'll see them during daylight hours again while we are here.”

“Len wasn't with them though,” Laurel said.

“No, he is inside having a nap. He drove most of the way last night and is pretty exhausted so I told him to take some time out,” Sara told them. “Although with Kara and Liss planning lunch and being their usual selves, I'm not sure how he is getting any rest.”

“It’s a big house, I doubt he can hear them,” Caitlin assured her.

Laurel let out a laugh and shook her head. “You don’t know Kara and Liss very well yet. Those two are about as subtle as a freight train.”

“And as loud as one,” Sara added.

~

As the sun set on their first day together, Sara couldn’t help but smile as she looked over at the group of friends relaxing around the living room.

“Need some help?” Laurel asked, walking into the kitchen where Sara was doing the dishes.

“Only if you want to,” Sara said. “I thought you were playing compatibility with the others?”

“I was but Mick and I kept choosing the same cards and it was like I had more in common with him than Tommy so I gave up.”

Sara let out a laugh as she watched the water spin down the drain. “You and Mick, who would have thought? Maybe you were lovers in a past life.”

Laurel shook her head and whacked Sara across the back of the legs with a tea towel. “I highly doubt that!”

“You never know.”

“Oh but I do,” Laurel exclaimed. “And since when have you ever believed in past lives? That was more Felicity’s thing.”

“What was my thing?” Felicity asked as she and Caitlin walked into the kitchen.

“Past lives,” Laurel said.

“Who has a past life?” Felicity asked excited.

“Laurel,” Sara said, stacking the clean dishes into the cupboards. “Sorry to break it to you, Cait, but I’m pretty sure Laurel and Mick had a thing in a past life.”

“After that game, I can’t say I’m surprised! I mean, if there are such things as past lives,” Caitlin said.

“There is no way, I’d ever be with Mick, in this life or any other life,” Laurel protested loudly, causing everyone else to turn around.

“It’s ‘cause I’m too good for you, right?” Mick yelled across the room.

Laurel rolled her eyes at him and shook her head. “Oh please! Plus, if, and I mean IF, there were such things as past lives, I just know I would always end up with Tommy.”

“Well that’s boring,” Mick told her, downing his beer. “I bet we could have had fun together.”

“You realize that my fiance is sitting next to you right?” Laurel asked.

“Tommy is cool, he knows that I’d never do anything. I have Cait and we are talking about past lives not us hooking up tomorrow.”

Laurel shook her head and walked out of the room, Tommy following after her as Caitlin made her way over to the table placing another beer in front of Mick.

“Do you think maybe you took that too far?” Caitlin asked.

“No,” Mick stated. “Plus, it’s not like I didn’t notice that you and Tommy were getting most of the same cards and did I overreact?”

Sara laughed at Mick as she went and sat beside Leonard on the couch, throwing her legs over his while he read. Laurel wasn’t one to overreact too much but if people knew which buttons to push, Sara knew it didn’t take long for Laurel to crack. 

She picked up her own book off the side table and opened it to where she had stopped reading earlier. Sara paused for a moment and smiled at how the sight must have looked, all of their friends were chatting and playing cards but she and Leonard were content to read. They must have looked like an old married couple who didn’t quite fit in anymore and while Sara knew that wasn’t the case, she also knew that there was nowhere she’d rather be than with Leonard.

~

The sun shone through a crack in the curtains early the next morning. Sara blinked a couple of times and rolled over into Leonard’s side, resting her head on his shoulder and let out a content sigh before starting to roll away again.

“Where are you going?” Leonard mumbled.

Sara rolled back toward him and pressed her lips to his cheek softly. “I’m going for a run.”

“Don’t go, stay here,” Leonard protested, more awake as he pulled her into a kiss.

Sara giggled against his lips before pulling back. “Go back to sleep. You know me, I need to get my run in,” she told him before kissing him again quickly and getting up to get changed.

Leonard mumbled something else that Sara couldn’t work out as she watched him turn and pull the covers up. She stayed for a moment, watching him, before heading out the door.

The air was cool as Sara ran the path from the house toward the town. She loved days like this, cool enough in the morning to run, hot enough in the afternoon to swim and then by the time evening came around it was back to being cool and she could sit in front of the fire with a glass of wine and a good book.

To Sara, running used to be an escape. After she left Nyssa and moved back in with her parents, she had used running as a way to gain control back of part of her life. Whichever path she took, it was always going to lead her back home but the route she chose was hers and hers alone. Now it had become part of her daily routine and most days she had done her run, showered, dressed and had breakfast before Leonard, Barry, or Kara had even gotten up. 

Reaching the town, Sara turned and ran along the edge of the forest until she hit the edge of the lake, and then ran the trail along the lake back to the house. Cutting across the grass, she hit the drive and switched off her ipod as the door to the house opened.

“Still a runner, I see,” Oliver said. 

Sara smiled and nodded. “Yeah, plus it’s so peaceful here, it’s hard not to want to be outside. Are you heading out?” she asked, noticing his clothes.

“I thought I might. If I knew you were going, I would have joined you,” Oliver said.

“There’s always tomorrow,” Sara reminded him. “I’ll make sure the coffee is on when you get back.”

“You’re the best,” Oliver yelled as he ran down the drive and out of sight.

Sara shook her head and laughed to herself as she made her way inside. She showered, got changed and headed for the kitchen to start breakfast.

“You could have at least woken me for a shower,” Leonard complained as he entered the kitchen.

“But then breakfast would be nowhere near ready,” Sara said with a laugh.

“Guess that’s true,” Leonard admitted, pulling Sara to him and wrapping his arms around her waist.

Sara wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. Leonard returned the kiss as he slid his hand under Sara’s tank and across her lower back.

“Is there--” Laurel started as she walked into the kitchen before pausing.

“Never a moment alone,” Sara mumbled against Leonard’s lips before pulling back. 

“If you didn’t get up at the crack of dawn, there might be,” Leonard told her with a smirk before pulling away and filling a couple of mugs with coffee and handing one to Laurel.

“A mind reader. Thanks, Len,” Laurel said accepting the mug. “This one’s a keeper, Sare.”

Sara took the mug of coffee that Leonard handed to her and sipped it, smiling. “I think you might be right,” she agreed, standing on her toes and kissing Leonard again quickly before turning back to the pancakes she was making.

~

“Thanks for breakfast, Blondie,” Mick said from across the table.

“It’s no problem,” Sara replied. “Works out since I’m the first one up in the mornings.”

“I’ll do dishes,” Mick told her and Sara laughed as Caitlin turned to stare at her boyfriend in shock. “What? I do dishes!”

“Barely,” Caitlin mumbled into her coffee cup as she stood up and headed outside.

Sara could almost see Mick’s brain working, trying to come up with a comeback but instead he chose to say nothing and he stood and cleared plates from the table. Sara turned and looked at Leonard and raised an eyebrow.

“I’ll check on him,” Leonard said, pressing his lips to Sara’s forehead before following Mick to the kitchen.

“Where is everyone?” Kara asked as she and Felicity walked into the dining room.

“Already eaten and out enjoying the day. I mean, it’s practically midday,” Sara told them. “You’re both late again.”

“It’s not our fault we like sleep,” Felicity said, pouring her and Kara both a coffee as they sat down at the table.

“Well enjoy your breakfast. I’m going to lay by the lake,” Sara said, getting up and making her way outside to look for Caitlin.

It didn’t take her long to find the girl but Caitlin seemed to already have someone to talk to. After the game last night, it didn’t surprise Sara that Caitlin and Tommy got along so well but she had to remind herself that whatever was going on with Caitlin and Mick, Tommy loved Laurel and that he would never do anything to ruin what they had.

Sara headed down to the lake and found Barry, Oliver, and Laurel already there. Laurel was sitting in a chair on the water’s edge reading while the guys were in the water, tossing a ball back and forth. Sara sat down next to Laurel and let out a content sigh as she made herself comfortable and closed her eyes, leaning her head back against the chair, letting the sun warm her body.

~

“Figure we can all get our own lunch when we’re hungry,” Leonard said as he and Mick turned up at the lake.

Sara opened her eyes and looked up at him with a smile. “Works for me,” she agreed. “Dishes all done?”

“Yep, no need to worry about that, Blondie,” Mick told her.

“Thanks Mick, that’s awesome.”

“Wait, you did the dishes?” Laurel asked, looking up from the book she was reading

“Is that so hard to believe?” Mick asked.

“It’s hard to believe that you’d do anything helpful,” Laurel said.

Closing her book, Laurel stood up and stretched before heading toward the water. Leonard sat in the seat she had vacated in time to see Mick pick up Laurel, throw her over his shoulder, and then jump into the lake. Sara’s eyes went wide as she burst out laughing, covering her mouth to hide her laughter as Laurel surfaced, looking slightly like a drowned rat.

“What the hell was that for?” Laurel all but shouted at Mick.

“You looked you wanted to go for a swim.”

“I did but preferably not with my dress on!”

Laurel made her way out of the lake and pulled her dress over her head, hanging it over the back of a spare chair to dry before making her way back into the lake in just her bikini.

“Mick,” Sara called out as Laurel swam over to Oliver and Barry. “Close your mouth.”

Mick flipped Sara off and then moved over to the others, pushing Barry out of the way to catch the ball Oliver had just thrown.

“What’s with Mick and Laurel?” Leonard asked.

“I have literally no idea,” Sara replied. “I mean, that game last night, it’s done weird things to everyone’s brains.”

“Good thing we didn’t play.”

“We don’t need to play a game to know that we are the most compatible people here,” Sara said, leaning across to kiss Leonard before pulling back and looking out at the lake. “Do you think we should go help Barry?”

“He’ll be all right,” Leonard assured her.

“Are you sure about that?” Sara asked as they watched Mick dunk Barry under the water again.

~

“I just don’t know what he wants anymore,” Caitlin admitted, shaking her head. “I don’t know what  _ I  _ want anymore.”

“What do you mean?” Tommy asked as they sat down on the grass away from the house.

“I just...I feel like I’ve been in love with Mick since our senior year but maybe it was a case of wanting what I thought I couldn’t have. He didn’t want me back then but maybe now he’s just settling because he couldn’t find what he really wanted.”

“I’m not sure that anyone would ever just settle for you, Caitlin,” Tommy told her, reaching out and squeezing her hand.

“Thanks,” Caitlin said, giving him a small smile. “I just wonder how much I actually love him. I mean I do love Mick but maybe I’m just not  _ in love,  _ at least not like I should be.”

“You shouldn’t have to wonder if you’re in love with someone. There should be this feeling, the one where you can’t live without them,” Tommy said.

“Like you feel about Laurel?”

“I used to think so but now I wonder.”

“But you’re engaged,” Caitlin protested.

“Since Sara and Leonard came at Easter, I’ve been thinking more and more about it all. They are so in love and just one of those couples that you can tell will be together forever. It makes me wonder whether Laurel and I got engaged because we felt like that was the next step. It was either get engaged or break up again.”

“You guys have broken up before?”

“Yeah, a couple of years back but in the end we got back together. I did miss her while we were apart but maybe that’s because it was easy, it was familiar and she always said that couples who got back together after breaking up were destined to get married. Maybe that’s what prompted the engagement.”

“Like you just assumed that was the next step?”

“I don’t want it to sound like I don’t love Laurel because I do but, maybe like you said before about you and Mick, I’m no longer  _ in _ love with her,” Tommy said with a sigh.

“So what are you going to do?”

“I have no idea. We have two months till the wedding so how do I tell Laurel that I don’t think we should get married?”

Caitlin squeezed his hand and rested her free one on his shoulder. “I don’t know what to tell you except sooner is probably better and who knows? Maybe it won’t be so bad.”

“Telling Laurel that I’m no longer in love with her and don’t think we should get married? I can’t imagine that being an easy conversation,” Tommy said.

“I didn’t say it would be easy. Just that it may not be as bad as you think.”

~

“Sara, you don’t have to make dinner, you made breakfast this morning,” Mick protested, walking into the kitchen.

“I don’t mind. I actually like being in here,” Sara said with a smile.

“Do you want some help?”

“I’m okay at the moment in here but if you want to set the table, that would be great,” Sara told them.

Mick nodded at her and collected what he needed from the kitchen before heading into the dining room. Sara watched him go and sighed, her smile dropping. Something was going on with him but she had no idea what it could be.

“So I see Mick is setting the table,” Barry said walking into the kitchen.

“Yeah, he asked if he could help with dinner.”

“He seems off,” Barry admitted.

“I noticed that too. Do you think it has something to do with Cait?”

“I’m not sure, maybe,” Barry shrugged, “I mean it seemed that Caitlin and Tommy spent a lot of the day together while both Mick and Laurel were at the lake with us.”

Sara sighed. “I know. I have no idea what is going on between them all but I do know that game last night seems to have all of them questioning their relationships or at least that’s how it looks.”

“Even Laurel?”

“Especially Laurel,” Sara exclaimed. “It’s funny because I always saw her with Tommy, they were the perfect couple, or at least so I thought.”

“You don’t think that now?”

“Part of me wonders if she settled for Tommy and that part of me also wonders if it’s my fault she did.”

“Why would you say that?” Barry asked.

“Laurel was always the good daughter, stayed very much a family girl, still lives at home and has never done anything reckless or stupid in her life,” Sara explained. “I was the wild child but maybe that’s why  Laurel never got the chance she needed to spread her wings and find out what she really wanted in life.”

Barry moved over to Sara and pulled her into a hug. “Whatever is happening is not your fault, Sare.”

Sara wrapped her arms around Barry’s waist and nodded against his chest. “It’s the other part of me that knows that. I just want Laurel to be happy.”

“She knows that,” Barry said pulling back from the hug and looking down at her. “You’re a good sister, Sara, and whatever happens, Laurel knows that you have her back, just like she would have yours.”

“When did you get so wise?” Sara asked with a smile.

“Probably when I met you.”

Sara shook her head but smiled at him. “Why don’t you go gather everyone? Dinner is ready and I’d like to serve it before it gets cold.”

Barry nodded and walked out of the kitchen as Sara turned back to the pasta sauce on the stove. She stirred it and sighed. Cooking always calmed her down but it wasn’t working as well tonight as it normally did.

“Barry’s right.”

Sara turned to see Leonard learning against the wall on the far side of the kitchen. “About what?”

“You being a good sister. Oh, and the fact that he got wiser when he met you,” Leonard said, making his way over to her.

Sara leaned up and pressed her lips to his softly for a moment being pulling back. “I just hope that whatever happens, everyone gets what they want and are happy.”

“That’s because you have such a kind heart and I love you for that, Sara Lance.”

“I love you too,” Sara said with a smile.

“Now, I’m hungry, what can I help with so I get dinner faster?”

~

Laurel sighed. She wasn’t sure what she had expected from this weekend--fun, time to relax--certainly not to meet someone like Mick. Dinner was done and everyone had settled in, playing games or watching a movie but Laurel felt as if she needed to clear her head. She swirled the wine around in her glass and then sighed as she looked out across the moonlit lake. 

“Whatcha doing out here?” Mick asked as he stepped onto the dock.

His voice caused her to freeze. When she had left the house, she expected someone to eventually come and look for her but he was the last one to cross her mind although he had also been the one plaguing her thoughts.

“Just needed some air,” Laurel said turning her head to see MIck lean against the rail beside her. “How about you?”

“Saw you leave, no one else seemed to notice,” he told her with a shrug. “Wanted to check you were okay.”

Laurel shook her head and turned back to look at the lake. How was it that Mick was the only one who noticed she was gone? 

“You didn’t have to come out here,” Laurel said, sipping her wine. She turned back to the look at him, studying his face.

“Do you want to be alone?”

Laurel thought about his question and didn’t know how to answer. He started to move away and it was then that Laurel knew she wanted him to stay. She reached out her hand and placed it on his arm softly to stop him.

“I don’t. I don’t want to be alone.”

She wasn’t sure who moved first but even as she wrapped her arms around his neck and Mick pressed her back against the rail, Laurel couldn’t think about anything other than his lips pressed to her own.

After a moment, Laurel pushed at Mick’s chest with her hands. “Stop, we can’t...we can’t do this,” she mumbled.

Mick pulled away and ran a hand over his face. “Damn,” he sighed, moving away from Laurel. 

What had they done? Laurel took a couple of deep breaths and willed herself not to panic but it wasn’t helping.

“Why did you do that?” she asked him.

“Me? Why did you?” Mick responded.

“I want to say too much wine but I’m not sure that’s the real reason,” Laurel admitted.

“You’re engaged Laurel,” Mick said.

“You think I don’t know that,” Laurel exclaimed. “Tommy, he’s going to hate me.”

“Not if you don’t tell him. Him and Cait, they don’t have to find out about this.”

“You want me to start my marriage lying to Tommy?”

“I don’t know, I was just trying to help,” Mick said.

“It would have been more helpful if you hadn’t coming looking for me,” Laurel replied.

“Well, it’s too late for that.”

“You never answered me. Why did you kiss me?” Laurel asked.

Mick shrugged, looking across at Laurel from where he stood. “You looked like you needed to be kissed,” he said before moving back toward her. “I mean really kissed, kissed until you can’t think straight.”

Laurel bit her lip and shook her head. “What makes you think that I don’t get kissed like that normally?”

“Because, for a moment, you let yourself get lost,” Mick told her, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “You should always be kissed like that Laurel.”

“Mick, I--”

“Laurel, are you out here?” Sara called as she walked onto the dock. “Oh hey, Mick, we were wondering where you two went.”

“Just needed some air,” Mick said. “Found your sis out here when I got here.”

“Nice to see neither of you has pushed the other into the lake,” Sara said with a laugh. “Mick, Len wants to know if you want in on the poker game they’re starting?”

“For sure,” Mick replied, turning and heading back to the house.

Laurel watched him go and bit her lip again. They really needed to talk about what had happened. The problem was, when would they get time alone again?

~

When Sara ran down the steps outside the house the next morning, she was shocked to see Laurel waiting for her.

“What are you doing up this early?” Sara asked.

“What? Can’t a girl want to spend time with her sister?”

“Not at five-thirty on a weekend and anyway, Laurel, you never go running,” Sara said.

“That’s not true, I just don’t normally run as early as you. Although, no one else in the world runs as early as you so that’s not hard.”

“Did you come out to run or are you here to chat?” Sara asked.

“I came to run, let’s go.”

Sara shook her head, turned and ran down the drive, Laurel keeping good pace by her side. She knew that her sister wanted to talk but until Laurel was ready, Sara also knew that there was no point in pushing the conversation.

The steady rhythm of her feet hitting the ground and the beating of her heart in her chest as she ran caused Sara’s mind to turn blank. She felt an inner peace come over her and it comforted her in a way that she couldn’t describe. As she and Laurel reached the lake and the part of the trail where it turned and led back to the house, Sara felt lost in the quiet until Laurel finally spoke.

"I kissed Mick."   


"WHAT?" Sara asked, her feet all but skidding to a stop.   


"Or he kissed me, I'm not really sure but we kissed and there was something there!"

“Laurel, you're getting married in two months! TO TOMMY!” Sara exclaimed watching Laurel pace back and forth.

“I know I'm meant to but--”

“But what? Why is there a but?”

"Memaw always said that she believed we only got one  _ real _ love, the one we were destined to be with," Laurel reminded her.   


"And yours is Tommy," Sara said.   


"But what if it's not?"   


"You and Tommy have been together--"   


"Forever, I know, but maybe that's the point.   


"What, that it's too easy?" Sara asked.   


"There's a fine line between easy and boring, Sare, and love shouldn't be boring. It should make you excited and happy--"   


"And being with Tommy doesn't make you happy?"   


"It does, I'm just not sure that's enough anymore. Maybe my real love is still out there."   


"And what? You think it's in the form of Mick Rory?" Sara asked sarcastically.   


"Maybe. The point is I'll never know if I settle for easy."

Sara sighed and turned to look out at the lake. Hadn’t this been what she had been talking to Barry about the day before? She was sure something was going on and she had even suspected this change in Laurel.

Turning back to look at her sister, Sara gave Laurel a half smile. “You know that whatever you want or choose, I’m going to support you right?”

“I wasn’t sure. I mean, you and Tommy are really close,” Laurel admitted, her hands fidgeting with the zipper of her jacket.

“But you’re my sister and that means everything,” Sara told her, moving over to Laurel and pulling her into a hug. “I’m sorry that you even had to question that.”

“I just don’t know what to do,” Laurel mumbled as she returned Sara’s hug.

Sara stepped back and brushed some hair out of Laurel’s face. “You follow your heart and know that I’m always here for you but whatever you do, you need to do it soon because it’s not fair to you or to Tommy for you to stay engaged if you don’t want to get married.”

“I know. What do you think Tommy will say?” Laurel asked.

“I’m not sure but I can tell something has shifted between the two of you since I saw you at Easter. I’m not sure if that means you are both feeling the same or if it’s something else,” Sara said.

“There has been a shift, one I don’t think I was ready to admit until this weekend,” Laurel said.

“Until you kissed Mick?”

“Maybe, I don’t know.”

“How was the kiss?”

“I can’t even begin to explain it,” Laurel said.

“That good or that bad?” Sara asked.

“Good!” Laurel exclaimed.

“Do you want to kiss him again?”

“Yes,” Laurel admitted, putting her hand over her mouth. “I shouldn’t want to but I do.”

“I guess it’s safe to say that if you’re wanting to kiss Mick then you probably shouldn't be marrying Tommy,” Sara told her.

Laurel let out a tiny, frustrated, scream. “When did my life become such a mess?”

“It was bound to happen sooner or later. I mean, I’ve been the family mess for so long, it’s about time it’s your turn,” Sara teased with a laugh, throwing her arm around Laurel’s shoulder.

“Oh no, I totally didn’t think about telling Mom about this,” Laurel realized.

“She will be fine,” Sara said as they walked. “All she wants is for you to be happy.”

“I guess I need to talk to Tommy,” Laurel said as they headed toward the house.

“I’m going to shower and start breakfast but you’re right, you need to talk to Tommy,” Sara agreed.

“No time like the present, right?”

~

Sara had no desire to be her sister. She couldn’t imagine what the conversation between Tommy and Laurel was like but she hoped for everyone that her assumptions were correct and that the two could end things and still be friends.

“How’s breakfast coming?” Oliver asked, walking into the kitchen.

“Good,” Sara told him with a smile. “I thought that you were joining me for a run this morning.”

“I was going to but when I got downstairs, I saw you and Laurel talking and figured you needed some sister time.”

“As observant as ever.”

“Is everything okay with the two of you?” Oliver asked.

“We’re fine and hopefully everything else will be too,” Sara said with a smile.

“Good, because there is something I wanted to talk to you about.”

“Oh, and what is that?” Sara asked

“This.” Oliver pulled a box out of his pocket and slid it across the counter.

“Is that?” Sara picked up and box and opened it, her eyes wide as she saw a large shining engagement ring. “You’re going to propose?” she asked in an excited whisper, looking up at him.

Oliver nodded. “What do you think?”

“Liss is going to love it! When are you planning on doing this?”

“I was thinking today unless I shouldn’t.”

“It’s up to you but…” Sara said looking around. Seeing no one else she turned back to Oliver and sighed. “This is just between you and me but I’m pretty sure Laurel is calling off the wedding and from the look of how things have been so far this weekend, I’m not sure Tommy will disagree.”

“I can’t say I’m surprised, things have been different with the two of them since Easter,” Oliver said. “So you don’t think today is a good day to propose?”

“I mean if you want, it’s your call but there is also something to be said about Felicity getting a day that’s hers and not an engagement overshadowed by a canceled wedding.”

“You’re right. This location is so nice, I just figured if I did it down by the lake that it would be romantic,” Oliver said.

“It would be, but Ollie, it doesn’t matter when or where you do it, Liss loves you and I just know that it will be the perfect moment, just for the two of you,” Sara told him, closing the ring box and passing it back to him before pulling him into a hug. “I’m really happy for you.”

Oliver returned her hug and kissed her hair before pulling back. “I’m really happy for you too, Sare. Leonard is a great guy and he really loves you.”

Sara smiled brightly. “He does and I really love him.”

“You really love who?” Leonard asked, walking into the kitchen and pouring himself a coffee.

“Oh, just this guy, you don’t know him,” Sara said with a wink before returning to the breakfast she was organising.

~

It was mid-morning when Mick came to sit beside Sara on the deck. She sipped her coffee and looked over at him, a beer in his hand. 

“Bit early for that, don’t you think?”

“Just finished moving my stuff into the spare room after Cait and I called it quits last night. So, I figure, beer.”

“I’m sorry, Mick. Are you guys going to be okay?” Sara asked.

“Yeah, I don’t think that the conversation came as a shock to either of us. We are still friends but we both decided that's all we should really be,” Mick said. “I figured since there was a spare room it would be better than us sharing a bed for the remainder of the weekend.”

“That's fair enough, I guess. That room has a double with a bunk above it, are you sure you’ll be okay in there?”

“I'll just sleep with my head to the side where there is no bunk. It’s only another night, I'll be fine, Blondie, no need to worry about me.”

“You know, I see straight through your tough guy act, right? There is a part of you that is actually upset about what's just happened.”

“You may be right--”

“You may be crazy!” Sara exclaimed.

Mick gave a chuckle as he looked at Sara. “No, I mean yes, but not what I was going to say.”

“Sorry, couldn't resist,” Sara replied with a laugh. “What were you going to say?”

“Len is my best friend but him and Caitlin have always been close. She’s like the sister he never had so yeah, I guess it’s upsetting in the aspect that we are all friends and I know Len isn’t the guy to pick sides but I still wonder.”

“Aww Mick, I knew you had a sensitive side,” Sara said, poking him in the arm. 

“Yeah, don’t go telling anyone.”

“Your secret is safe with me.”

“Thanks, Blondie.”

“No problem,” Sara said with a shrug. “Do you feel relieved that you are both on the same page?”

“I don’t really do feelings.”

“You can tell me, no judgement.”

Mick sighed and turned to look at Sara. “I think it’s the best thing for both of us. Cait deserves someone who is going to love her as much as she loves them.”

“You’re a good guy Mick, and you and Cait both deserve to be happy,” Sara said, turning to look at him as he sipped his beer. “All of us do.”

~

“Have you got a free moment, Dr. Lance?” Leonard asked, sitting down next to Sara at the end of the dock.

“My schedule is currently empty, what is it I can do for you, Mr. Snart?” Sara asked, pushing her sunglasses off her face and onto the top of her head as she turned to look at him.

“It's my girlfriend. She is amazing, so kind hearted and caring but, at times, I see this as a bad thing,” Leonard told her.

“Why do you say that?”

“Because at times, I don't want to share her with our friends.”

“So you’re saying that you think your feelings are selfish?”

“I guess you could use that word but is it really selfish wanting to spend time alone with the person you love?”

Sara got off her chair and moved to sit on Leonard’s lap. “Well, when you put it like that,” she said before leaning in and pressing her lips to his.

“Sara!” Felicity called out running down the deck toward them.

Leonard mumbled something under his breath as Sara broke the kiss and rested her forehead against his for a moment. 

As Felicity reached them, Sara looked up at her and gave a glare. “Yes?” she asked, annoyed.

“I'm sorry, I just really need to talk,” Felicity said, seeming genuinely apologetic.

Sara turned back to Leonard and sighed. “I'll meet you in our room in an hour,” she told him before getting up.

“Fine,” Leonard agreed, “but if you're not there in exactly an hour, I'm starting without you.”

“Ugh, too much information,” Felicity said, screwing up her nose and then pulling Sara back down the dock toward the house.

~

“What is going on?”  Sara exclaimed once Felicity had dropped her arm. She leaned back against the house and watched as Felicity looked around to see if there was anyone around.

“Okay, we are alone,” Felicity said.

“I can see that. Now, do you want to tell me what was so important that you had to drag me away from Len in the only moment we have spent together today?”

“I found a ring!” Felicity exclaimed in a whisper in case anyone was around.

“You what?” Sara asked, shocked that Felicity knew Oliver was going to propose but also at his inability to hide the ring.

“I was craving peanut butter cups and I knew Oliver had some in his backpack the other day so I went to get some and instead I found a ring and not just any ring, an engagement ring!! I mean at first i was like, oh my gosh, he is going to propose and then I was like, well why hasn’t he? I mean it’s Sunday afternoon and we are all heading home tomorrow and why bring it with him if he wasn’t going to do it this weekend but the weekend is almost over so when is this happening and I’m just freaking out over here!”

“Okay, first, calm down--”

“Calm down? How would you feel if you found a ring in Leonard’s bag?”

“Felicity!” Sara exclaimed, “Just stop! Breathe in and out and listen to me.”

“Okay, okay,” Felicity said, taking a deep breath and leaning back against the side of the house next to Sara.

“I’m about to tell you something that I really shouldn’t but since you are totally freaking out, I really have no choice,” Sara told her. “Oliver showed me the ring this morning, he was going to propose this weekend but I told him not to.”

“What? Why?”

“Laurel is, and probably already has by now, called off the wedding. She--”

“What?” Felicity interrupted.

“Let me finish!”

“Sorry.”

“Laurel loves Tommy, she really does, but she just doesn’t think she is  _ in love _ with him anymore and to be honest, I think Tommy feels the same way,” Sara said.

“This is huge news!” Felicity exclaimed. “But wait, what does that have to do with Oliver not proposing?”

“I didn’t want your engagement and the happiness of that ruined by the break up of a wedding,” Sara admitted.

Felicity smiled and pulled Sara into a hug. “You’re a good friend, Sare,” she whispered.

Sara returned the hug before pulling back. “When Oliver proposes, I want that day to be all about you and the love you guys share. Not for it to be haunted by other couples breaking up.”

“Other couples? Who else is breaking up? Not you and Leonard right? Because he is perfect for you!”

“No, not us, although, I swear if we don’t get some alone time this weekend he might call it quits,” Sara said. “But Mick and Cait broke up last night or this morning. I’m not exactly sure which.”

“No, for real?” Felicity asked as Sara nodded. “Is this because of that game the other night,? Is that where all of this is coming from?”

“Honestly, I think that the game made them all look at issues that they had been burying for a while. I’m positive that this is a good thing though. I mean, I would have hated Laurel and Tommy to get married and then regret it later on.”

“That’s true,” Felicity agreed. “So, next question, is there something going on with Laurel and Mick?”

“I’m not 100% sure but I think it’s complicated.”

“Wow, who knew this weekend would bring this much drama?”

“Not me, that’s for sure,” Sara replied, “but I am going to love and leave you because I have a drama free boyfriend waiting for me. You should go find Ollie, maybe let him know how thankful you are to have him and how much you love him.”

“That sounds like a plan and, yeah, you really shouldn’t keep Leonard waiting,” Felicity said with a wink.

Sara smiled and shook her head as she looped her arm through her friend’s. She turned and walked them back to the deck of the house and sighed. “Are you going to telling Ollie you found the ring?”

“I don’t know, maybe it’s better if I do,” Felicity said. “Either way, I’m going to be waiting and wondering when he is going to do it.”

“That’s true. I have no idea what I’d do if it were me.”

“Do you think you and Len will get married one day?”

“Maybe, I just want to get through the weekend first,” Sara said with a laugh.

~

“I swear I need a nap,” Sara declared as she closed the door to the room she was sharing with Leonard.

“Come here,” Leonard said as he patted the bed next to him. He was sitting against the headboard reading when Sara crawled onto the mattress next to him. She curled herself into his side and rested her head on his chest and gave out a sigh as she felt him pressed his lips to her hair.

“I’m sorry, I thought we would get more time together on this trip,” Sara said.

“It’s okay, babe, it’s hard with all our friends here. Are you at least having a good time?”

“Yeah, I guess. There is just a lot of drama, something I didn’t think would happen.” Sara looked up at Leonard and gave him a small smile. “Ollie was going to propose to Liss this weekend but with all the break ups I told him to hold off but Liss wanted to talk earlier because she found the ring in Ollie’s bag and she was totally freaking out.”

“So Oliver isn’t good at hiding things at all,” Leonard laughed. “What a rookie mistake! But, wait, why was Felicity freaking out? I figured she’d be happy with the idea of Oliver proposing.”

“Oh, you think you would be better about hiding things?”

“Absolutely!”

Sara let out a soft laugh and then smiled. “As for Liss, I think she is excited but she was worried that he hadn’t done it already and the weekend was coming to an end. I think that she was concerned that Ollie had chickened out and didn’t want to marry her but I set her straight. 

“You’re a good friend,” Leonard said leaning down and pressing his lips to Sara’s.

Sara returned the kiss for a moment before pulling back and yawning. “Sorry,” she mumbled.

“It’s fine. How about you get some sleep? I’ve got a couple of chapters to read for class,” Leonard told her.

“Are you sure? I thought we were going to--”

“You are far too tired. Sleep and we can get to other stuff tonight.”

“I love you, you know that?” Sara mumbled as she rested her head back on Leonard’s chest and closed her eyes.

“I love you too, Sara,” Leonard said, kissing the top of Sara’s head before turning back to his book. 

~

Laurel sighed as she closed the door to the room she had been sharing with Tommy. The conversation had been surprisingly easier than she had expected but returning the ring stung more than she thought it would. She rolled her suitcase down the hall and pushed open the door to the spare room to come face to face with Mick.

“What are you doing in here?” Laurel asked.

“Me? What about you?”

Laurel closed the door and then turned back to look at Mick, her fingers fidgeting with the spot her engagement ring used to be.

“I called off the wedding. I figured Tommy deserved the room and I knew there was a spare, or I thought there was, which leads me to ask again. What are you doing here?”

“Cait and I broke up,” Mick said. “I had the same idea in letting her have the room as you did with Tommy.”

Laurel moved and sat down on the edge of the bed and shook her head. “This weekend has become such a mess.”

“Did you...did you call off the wedding because of the other night?” Mick asked.

“Don’t flatter yourself,” Laurel said, rolling her eyes. “Not everything is about you.”

“I didn’t mean… you know what? Never mind.”

“Did you and Cait break up because of it?” Laurel asked somewhat sarcastically.

“Not entirely but a part of it was because of that,” Mick admitted, “because it wasn’t fair to her that I could kiss someone else and be thinking about that person nonstop when I was still with her.” 

Laurel looked up at him. He stood across the room with enough distance between them to stop her from doing something stupid. Here Mick was, basically telling her that he couldn’t stop thinking about her and Laurel couldn’t move. Her heart beat faster in her chest and her brain didn’t seem to be working as it should. She shook her head and thought about their kiss on the dock. Could she really be thinking about kissing him again when she had only called off her wedding moments earlier?

She looked down at her hands, took a deep breath, and then looked back up at Mick. “I’ve been thinking about you too,” she whispered across the the room.

Then, as if time moved in fast forward, Laurel was on her feet and moving toward him. Mick met her in the middle of the room and pressed his lips to hers as he turned her and pushed her back against the bedroom door. Laurel wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, so sure she was in some kind of dream, one she knew she wasn’t ready to wake up from.

~

When Sara woke up a couple of hours later, she was alone in the bedroom. Rubbing at her eyes, she sat up, swung her legs off the bed and ran her hands through her hair. She felt rested and thankful for it as she walked out of the room and made her way downstairs.

Sara smiled as she turned into the kitchen and spotted Leonard at the stove making pasta. She leaned against the counter and watched him for a moment before he turned around and saw her.

“See something you like?” Leonard asked.

“I do,” Sara said with a smirk. “I would have liked it more if I hadn’t of woken up alone.”

Leonard moved over to her and kissed Sara on the forehead. “You needed sleep. Plus, I wake up alone every morning,” he said before walking back to the stove.

“Oh, so this was payback?”

“Would I do that to you?” Leonard asked with a smirk.

“Yes, yes you would,” Sara replied, walking over to him. “Where is everyone?”

“Most of them went to town. Oliver and Felicity are down by the lake.”

“So we’re all alone in the house?” Sara asked, standing on her toes and pressing her lips to Leonard’s neck and then moving them up to his jaw. She turned the stove off and ran her hand down his chest as she pressed her lips back to his neck.

“I’m meant to be making dinner for everyone,” Leonard told her as Sara pulled loose his belt, unbuttoned his jeans, and slipped her hand inside.

“What is for dinner?” Felicity's voice sounded out from the doorway.

“DAMN IT!” Sara exclaimed. “I swear, next time we are going away, just the two of us.”

“Oh crap, we’re sorry,” Felicity said. “We can go.”

“Liss, you are a total buzzkill, don’t even bother,” Sara told her as Leonard redid his pants. “How about we have some wine?”

“I’ll take a beer. You know, after you wash your hands,” Oliver said.

“You can get your own beer,” Sara shot back, flipping him off before moving to the sink.

~

“Dinner was so good Len,” Laurel said as she sat down beside Felicity on the couches.

“It really was,” Felicity agreed. “Where did you learn to cook like that?”

“His mom, Nora, is a fantastic cook,” Sara said as she passed Leonard a beer and sat on the arm on of the couch he was on.

Leonard wrapped his arm around Sara and pulled her onto the couch with him. “I did learn a lot from my mom, I used to like helping her in the kitchen because she was always so happy there. The only times I’m not in there are Christmas and Thanksgiving.”

“I can vouch for the Thanksgiving one,” Caitlin agreed, joining them as she sat on the third of the four couches. “Len doesn’t even enter the kitchen on Thanksgiving.”

“Well, there are normally like four of you already in there so it’s better to sit at the counter and sample the food,” Leonard explained.

“That’s what Oliver does!” Felicity exclaimed. “Well, he floats between the TV and the kitchen, stealing food.”

“I couldn’t care less about the game,” Leonard said. “It’s so much better to steal the food and listen to the girls gossip--”

“Yeah, then he blackmails us with it all later,” Caitlin interrupted him.

“One of my many wonderful qualities,” Leonard said as the rest of the group joined them.

“I can’t believe it’s our last night,” Kara said with a pout. 

“I know. Then back to reality and finals,” Caitlin sighed.

“But hey, then it’s summer and we could totally all come back here for a week or two,” Barry reminded them.

As the discussion went on Sara sipped her wine and smiled, even though the weekend had far more drama than she had expected, it had been a great time. She leaned into Leonard’s side and felt him press his lips to her head and she knew that no matter what happened with anyone else, the two of them would be just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,  
> I know I'm a month behind in this fic now and I'm going to try and catch up but it's been a really hard month for me personally but I hope that in the coming month or two things will get better and I can catch up.
> 
> Thanks to my gorgeous Twin for looking this over for me <3
> 
> Hugs,  
> Chelle


	10. June

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Sara and Kara become suite mates with Leonard and Barry, it can either be a great thing, or possibly the worst idea ever. The real question is, will they all make it through their junior year in one piece?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the DC Legends of Tomorrow series, or any of the characters that belong to DC, Greg Berlanti and the rest of incredible writers. I also do not own rights to any songs that might be listed within the story and I also do not make any profit from this story.

**JUNE**

“Are you ready?” Sara asked threading an earring through the hole in her ear. “We’re going to be late.”

“It’s my birthday, I’m not sure it matters if I’m the one that’s late,” Leonard replied walking into her room as he did up his shirt.

“Barry and Kara will already be there though.”

“Well if you wanted to be on time, you shouldn’t have been walking around in a towel when I got home,” Leonard said with a smirk pulling Sara into a kiss.

Sara gave into the kiss for a moment before pulling back. “We need to go!”

“Why are you in such a hurry?” 

“Because I hate being the one waiting at a restaurant for others to show up and also I’m starving. I haven’t eaten since like 11 am and our activities earlier, well they satisfied a different type of hunger.”

Leonard laughed, brushed some hair behind her ear and kissed her again quickly. “Fine, we can leave but you owe me.”

“When we get home, I’m all yours,” Sara said, grabbing her bag and pulling Leonard out of the apartment.

~

“Surprise!” a number of voices exclaimed as Leonard pulled open the door to the cafe they were having dinner at.

“Happy Birthday Boyfriend,” Sara said lacing her fingers through his and pressing her lips to his cheek as his Mom walked over to them.

Sara moved away and smiled as she watched Leonard hug his mom and dad, Nora talking at a hundred miles a minute. An arm came to rest around Sara’s shoulder and she looked up and smiled at Mick.

“You did a good thing here Blondie.”

“Thanks, Mick,” Sara said, nudging her hip against his, “and thanks for coming for this.”

“No problem,” he said. “You sure it’s still cool for me to crash on your couch for the weekend?”

“Absolutely,” Sara said with a grin. “It will be good to have you.”

“Not if Len was expecting anything from you tonight.”

“He’ll get over it,” Sara said.

“I can just turn the TV up really loud,” Mick commented with a shrug.

Sara rolled her eyes and shook her head. “I think we can survive.”

“If you say so.”

“Do you think maybe you’re channeling? My guess is you haven't had sex since you and Cait broke up last month and therefore you’re a little...well needy,” Sara said.

“I’m not needy, girls are needy,” Mick said.

“Who’s needy?” Leonard asked as he wrapped his arm around Sara.

“Mick. He’s going through withdrawal because he hasn’t had sex since him and Cait broke up,” Sara answered.

“Is he jealous because we had sex like two hours ago?”

Sara hit Leonard in the stomach and glared at him. “Say that any louder and your parents will hear,” she said as they walked over to the table.

“I hope you’re both happy going without for a couple of days while I sleep on your couch,” Mick smirked.

“Mick is sleeping on our couch?” Leonard asked, giving Sara a shocked look.

“Happy Birthday,” Sara said with a grin.

~

“I’ve just got home,” Sara said into the phone that was wedged between her ear and her shoulder as she tried to open the front door, a couple of boxes of pizza balancing in her right hand.

“I can go,” Laurel said on the other end of the phone.

“No, just, ugh, hang on,” Sara told her sister as she moved the phone from her shoulder to the top of the pizza boxes. She pushed open the door and then closed it with her foot as she moved the phone back to her ear. “Okay problem solved, what were you saying about Liss?”

“She is being all secretive and crazy, like more than normal,” Laurel explained.

“I’m sure it’s nothing,” Sara with a shrug her sister couldn’t see.

“Hey babe,” Leonard called from the couch, where he was playing some game on the PlayStation with Mick. “Who’s on the phone?”

“It’s Laurel,” Sara answered.

“Tell her I say hi,” Mick said.

“Mick says hi,” Sara told her sister.

“Oh, tell him I say hi too,” Laurel said.

“She says hi,” Sara called over to Mick.

“Ask her what she did today,” Mick called back.

“He wants to know what you did today,” Sara said into the phone. “Ugh, no, I’m not doing this!” She walked over to the couch and handed Mick the phone.

“What?” Mick asked.

“Just talk to her yourself!”

Mick took the phone and headed out onto the balcony and Sara shook her head as she watched him.

“Laurel and Mick, who knew?” Leonard asked as he stood up from the couch and wrapped his arms around Sara’s waist resting his chin on her shoulder, watching Mick on the phone.

“A game of compatibility apparently,” Sara answered. “I brought home pizza, it’s in the kitchen.”

“I thought I smelled pizza,” Leonard said turning Sara in his arms to kiss her lightly before pulling back. “How was work?”

Sara shrugged, “It was okay, just glad to be home.” she said with a small sigh as she pulled Leonard toward the kitchen for food.

~

They switched off the PlayStation and were halfway through an episode of Criminal Minds when Mick finally walked back into the apartment and tossed Sara’s phone to her.

“So how is my sister?” Sara asked with a smirk as she placed her phone on the coffee table.

“Oh, you got pizza? Awesome!” Mick exclaimed, ignoring her question completely.

“It’s on the counter, help yourself,” Sara said with a laugh as she leaned back into Leonard’s side.

Mick grabbed a plate and a few slices of pizza and moved back to the living room and sat down beside Sara on the couch.

“Criminal Minds? Good choice, I love this show,” Mick said, his mouth full of pizza. “Except, if you ask me some of the people are so stupid they deserve to die. I mean if the back door is open, and you didn’t open it, and you are the only one home, clearly there is someone else in the house and you should just get the hell out of there.”

“That’s what I always said too,” Sara agreed.

“This is why I like you Blondie, you’re smart,” Mick told her before addressing Leonard “don’t screw this one up Len.”

“I don’t plan to,” Leonard said leaning down and pressing his lips to Sara’s for a moment before pulling away and turning his focus back to the TV.

~

“So have you thought about our road trip?” Kara asked on the Tuesday evening after Mick had left.

“What about it?” Barry asked.

“Well, now Laurel and Tommy aren’t getting married, that kinda changes our plans or it could,” Kara said.

“I still think we should go back to Star City and see everyone. Felicity will kill us if we don’t and I haven’t seen my parents since Easter, and it’s been longer for you, Kara,” Sara said.

“Oh, how are your parents doing with the canceled wedding?” Barry asked.

“Mom had a mini breakdown with it being only two months before until dad calmed her down. Dad was actually really good about it all. He said that there was no point in them getting married if they were no longer serious about it, or each other.”

“That’s smart of him,” Barry said.

“Yeah, honestly I’m glad that they canceled it. I would have hated for them to get married only to want a divorce months later, it’s not worth it,” Sara agreed.

“So with no wedding, I think we should change our plans slightly,” Kara announced.

“To what?” Leonard asked.

“I think that we should start in Central City, then drive to Star City for a night and collect the keys to a house in Coast City, my mom’s boss said we could have for a week--”

“Wait! Cat is giving us her beach house for a week?” Sara interrupted.

“If we want it,” Kara explained.

“YES!” Sara exclaimed. “As if we wouldn’t want to stay there, it’s amazing!”

“I’m confused, it’s just a house right?” Leonard asked.

“Aww Babe, my house is just a house in comparison to this place,” Sara said rubbing her hand up and down Leonard’s back.

“So it’s a mansion?”

“A mansion with a private beach!” Kara exclaimed.

“Do we really need that?” Leonard asked and then regretted it from the looks he got from all three of his roommates.

“Well since there is no wedding, I figured we could ask the others if they wanted to come too,” Kara said.

“That’s a great idea,” Barry added, “We all had such a good time at the lake for Memorial Day Weekend.”

Leonard gave Sara an odd look and then turned to look at Barry. “Were you paying attention at all that weekend?” he asked.

“What do you mean?” Barry asked.

“There were two break-ups and one of those was the wedding we were all meant to be attending,” Leonard stated.

“How about we table the idea and come back to it?” Sara suggested. “I have to run out and pick up some stuff, but let’s all think about this trip and what we would like and what we wouldn’t and the reasons why.”

“That sounds like a good idea,” Kara agreed.

“Great,” Sara said with a smile standing from her spot at the table. “Len, want to come with me?”

“Yeah, I could do with a six pack,” he commented.

“We need milk too,” Kara called out down the hall after them.

~

“So you wanna tell me what’s really going on?” Sara asked as they walked toward town.

“It’s really stupid,” Leonard said.

Sara looked at him and then grabbed his hand and tangled her fingers with his. “How about you let me be the judge of that?”

“It’s just a whole week with everyone else--”

“You’re worried that we aren’t going to get to spend any actual time together,” Sara said interrupting him.

“Is that stupid?”

“No, yes, maybe. I mean, it’s a week, not just a weekend so maybe that will change things,” Sara said with a shrug, “But hey, I think that us going away with the group is a good idea.”

“You do?”

“I do,” Sara answered, “and then an even better idea is for us to have a week just us, maybe at the lake house before we go back to school for our senior year.”

Leonard stopped walking and Sara felt him pull her back toward him. “For real?”

“Absolutely!” Sara said with a grin.

“Then I’m agreeing to the week at the beach with everyone,” Leonard said, before pulling her into a kiss.

~

“Well that explains why Laurel said you’ve been acting all secretive,” Sara said as she spoke to Felicity and Laurel on the phone the following day.

“That’s what I said!” Laurel exclaimed.

“Well I mean Oliver proposed the night after we got home from the cabin and with the break up of Tommy and Laurel’s wedding, I guess I just felt like it wasn’t the right time to announce it, but then Thea found out and I figured that I needed to tell you guys myself before she put it on Facebook or something,” Felicity said.

“So when is the wedding?” Sara asked.

“Yeah, because if you want to have it super soon, I know a place that has an opening,” Laurel said with a laugh.

Felicity laughed for a moment, “I had thought that, because we do want to get married quickly--”

“ARE YOU PREGNANT?” Sara exclaimed.

“NO!” Felicity declared, “It’s just that we have been together forever so we figure why wait?”

“So if you want to get married quick, then use mine and Tommy’s date and venue,” Laurel said, “I mean, it’s next month, everything was only cancelled yesterday so I’m sure that it’s still available, plus it’s not really mine and Tommy’s place anymore anyway, we weren’t married there and if I do get married it won’t be there, I’ll need to find something new.”

“Really?” Felicity asked.

“Of course, plus didn’t you tell Sara that you always wanted to get married there when you heard I’d chosen that place?”

“I did, but I just--”

“But nothing, I’ll call them and let them know that I still want that date,” Laurel interrupted.

“But you don’t want that date,” Felicity said.

“No, but the deposit is already paid and I’m pretty sure that they haven’t returned it yet so technically the date is still mine until it’s returned.

“I should talk to Oliver,” Felicity said. 

“No, you to plan it and just tell him when to turn up” Sara commented.

She heard Laurel laugh as Felicity groaned “We aren’t all like you Sara!”

“HEY!” Sara exclaimed. “ If I were to get married I’d consult the groom.”

“So when are you and Leonard getting married?” Laurel asked.

“We are in college!”

“So is Felicity,” Laurel stated.

“Yeah, but that’s different, her and Ollie have been together forever,” Sara said, “Leonard and I got together like two months ago.”

“Has it really only been that long?” Felicity asked. “It seems like it’s been so much longer.”

“I agree,” Laurel added, “It’s like you guys have been together for your whole lives. Like you were meant to be.”

Sara smiled knowing the girls couldn’t see her, it was the same for her too. The way she felt about Leonard blew all the feelings she had ever had for anyone else out of the water. “It’s funny to think how much we hated each other in the beginning,” Sara said.

“Well he had a right to hate you, you stabbed him!” Felicity exclaimed.

“By accident!” Sara defended.

“And yet he loves you,” Laurel said.

“He does, and I love him,” Sara said.

“Who do you love?” Leonard asked appearing in the living room and Sara realized she hadn’t even heard the door.

“Speaking of, Len just got home, so I’m going to go,” Sara said, “but make sure you send me all the details Liss, I’m so excited!”

The girls said their goodbyes as Leonard joined Sara on the couch. She smiled at him as she leaned forward and placed her phone on the coffee table.

“So who do you love?” Leonard asked as Sara settled back against the couch beside him.

“This is where I normally joke and say some random guy but truth is, I’m completely one hundred percent in love with you Leonard Snart,” Sara said, a warm smile still planted on her face.

Leonard leaned in and pulled Sara into a kiss, his hands cupping her face as she rested one of hers on his knee and the other on his shoulder. “I love you too,” Leonard breathed out as he pulled back from the kiss after a few moments and rested his forehead against hers.

“You’re home early,” Sara mumbled, her eyes closed as she let out a content sigh.

“I skipped my last class,” he explained as he pulled back to look at her.

Sara opened her eyes and smiled at him, “I’m so glad that you did,” she told him. “I miss you when you’re not here.”

“I know,” Leonard said, causing Sara to let out a laugh. “So who was on the phone?”

“Laurel and Liss actually. Oliver proposed so Liss wanted to make sure Laurel and I heard it from her,” Sara explained getting off the couch and heading for the kitchen.

Leonard turned and watched as Sara pulled a bottle of water from the fridge. “Is it a problem that Oliver proposed?” he asked.

“No,” Sara answered, opening the water and sipping it. “I just have a feeling that we are still going to be going to a wedding next month.”

Leonard’s face dropped, “So there go our road trip ideas.”

Sara gave a shrug as she headed back to the couch and handed Leonard her water. “I mean, a wedding this summer was always a plan, it just happens to be a different one and  we still planned on a road trip around Laurel and Tommy’s wedding so my guess is, Kara will just go back to the original idea.”

“Can we still take some time away from everyone and go to the lake house?”

“Absolutely!” Sara exclaimed, “That idea alone is the only thing that’s getting me through the thought of the road trip with Barry and Kara.”

Leonard leaned forward and pressed his lips to Sara’s quickly before pulling back. “Glad I’m not the only one!”

~

Leonard was just leaving his last class of the day on Friday when his phone rung. He juggled his books and pulled his phone out of his pocket, smiling when he saw his friend’s name on the screen.

“Hey Cait,” he answered, the smile on his face evident in his voice.

“Hey yourself!” Caitlin exclaimed.

“What can I do for you today?” Leonard asked.

“Well we haven’t spoken in a while so you know, I figured we could catch up. Unless you’re busy?”

“Just leaving my last class of the day actually, so I’m all yours. What’s going on?”

“Not much, life in Central City is always boring without you and Barry,” Caitlin said with a sigh, “Unless of course, you count Mick’s sudden good mood. I take it things with him and Laurel are going well?”

Leonard let out a laugh, he had heard all about Mick’s good mood when he spoke to his mother last. “From what I understand, everything is going just fine,” Leonard said as he walked. “How are you doing with all of that?”

“I’m fine, I mean it wasn’t like I was overly heartbroken when we decided to end things,” Caitlin said moving the phone from one ear to the other. “If he’s happy, then I’m happy for him.”

“What about you Caity? Are you happy?” Leonard asked.

“Yeah, I mean, I think so.”

“You think so?”

“Well, I’m trying to be. Tommy and I have been talking, a lot actually,” she said, a smile coming to her face. “I guess it’s still strange to think that Laurel is now dating Mick and I’m having feelings for Tommy but he and Laurel were meant to get married next month.”

“So you guys swapped partners, crazier things have happened,” Leonard told her.

“We haven’t swapped partners, Tommy and I aren’t together,” Caitlin stated.

“But you want to be, don’t you Caity?” Leonard asked. “Half the time I know you better than you know yourself, so I know I’m right about this.”

“You’re always right,” Caitlin said, “It’s just that, it’s strange, Me and Tommy, I didn’t see this happening but something is there and I..”

“You feel guilty,” Leonard said after Caitlin trailed off.

“Is that stupid?" 

“A little, I mean if something is happening between you guys then I say go for it,” Leonard said. “Is it weird that you and Laurel switched partners? Yes, but if you’re all happy then where is the problem?”

“I guess you’re right,” Caitlin said. “I probably just need to get my head around the whole thing.”

“See, there you go! Everything will work out if it’s meant to be.”

“When did you become so wise?” Caitlin asked.

“I’ve always been this way,” Leonard answered.

Caitlin let out a laugh on her end of the phone and smiled. “I think it came from being with Sara,” she told him.

Leonard nodded his head, although Caitlin couldn’t see him and sighed, “you might be right about that one.”

“She’s been really good for you Len, like I mean you’ve always been-”

“Awesome!” Leonard exclaimed interrupting.

“Not what I was going to say but I guess we can go with it,” Caitlin said with a laugh but also rolling her eyes. “You’ve always been a good guy but there is something about you now, it’s like you’ve truly learned what love is and from what I’ve heard, you’re not the only one.”

“There’s just something different about her,” Leonard said. “You know it’s funny, I think she knew before me. I remember her saying things, questions she’d ask that should have made me see that something was happening between us, wasted time I guess.”

“I think that there were things you had to go through before you got together to know just how much this relationship meant,” Caitlin offered.

“That’s true But Cait, she the one,” Leonard told his friend. “She’s it for me.”

“So when are you proposing?”

“We haven’t talked about it and I’m not sure she’s there yet but I’ll wait as long as I have to.”

“Look at you all romantic!” Caitlin exclaimed.

“Yeah, yeah,” Leonard said shaking his head. “Don’t tell Barry.”

“Your secret is safe with me, always has been.”

“I know, I love you for that Caity and it’s the same here.”

Caitlin smiled and wished that she was with her friend, she felt like she could do with a hug. “So when are you coming home?”

“The end of the month, I’m pretty sure that you owe me dinner,” Leonard said.

“Oh good! Wait why?”

“Just because I’m awesome,” Leonard stated.

“I need better friends,” Caitlin said rolling her eyes, “but sure, dinner when you get back.”

“Good because I want to catch up,” Leonard said. “I’ve just got back to the apartment so I should go, I have some study to do before the others get home.”

“No problem, Mom is out tonight at a meeting so I need to make dinner for Dad anyway.”

“Okay, well, how about I call you later in the week and we talk about plans for when I’m there?”

“I’ll take any time you have, you know, once your Mom has taken the time she wants,” Caitlin said with a laugh.

“Sounds good,” Leonard agreed. “I’ll talk to you later Caity.”

“Seeya Len.”

Leonard smiled as he hung up the phone and opened the door to the apartment. He was looking forward to getting home and spending time with his friends. He loved Sara but he also knew that they had their own friends back home that needed support and attention, and he was thankful that they had the time to be there for them for a couple of weeks before the road trip Kara was planning.

~

A week flew by and between work, and classes, and studying for finals Sara had barely seen Leonard or Kara and Barry for that matter. She was sitting at the kitchen table, a pencil holding her hair in place, as she studied the book in front of her. Tapping her highlighter on the table, she smiled before uncapping the pen with her teeth and underlining the notes, finally, she felt like she was getting somewhere.

She had been home for the few hours staring at the book and felt as if she’d read the same thing over tens times. Sara needed a break but she also knew as soon as one of the others got home she’d get no time to study, although maybe that when she thought about it, was a good thing.

A couple of minutes later the door to the apartment opened. Sara heard Leonard’s voice, dropped the cap of the highlighter from her mouth and flew toward the door all but tackling as he closed it behind him.

“Hey Babe,” Leonard got in just before Sara pressed her lips to his.

“Hey yourself,” she replied after she finally pulled back and looked up at him with a smile.

“That was a great way to come home to, but can I ask why?”

“I’ve been studying for hours, like I’ve read the same page ten times, and I need a break,” Sara told him.

“I hate to say this but I was hoping to get some study of my own done before Kara and Barry got home.”

Sara pouted before pressing her lips to his neck and then moving them up his jaw. “But I’m bored,” she mumbled, her lips pressed to the skin just under his ear.

“Why don’t you watch some tv while I study if you need a break?”

Pulling back Sara frowned at him and then moved back down the hall toward the living room. She turned on the fan in the lounge and opened the door to the balcony before walking across to the kitchen.

“Maybe I just couldn’t concentrate because it’s so hot in here,” she said as Leonard dumped his stuff down on the table.

“Probably part of it,” Leonard said turning towards Sara in time to see her pull off her tank top and drop it on the floor. “Sara…”

“Yes,” she said as bit her lip and gave him a smile.

His tone had been a warning one but as she watched him move across the room toward her, Sara knew he was giving in. The bra she had on hadn’t been a deliberate choice but the fact that she knew it was his favorite was only working in her favor.

“You wearing that on purpose?” Leonard asked as he pressed her back against the cupboards.

“A happy coincidence,” she said with a smirk as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Leonard pressed his lips to hers, one hand on her hip as the other moved up her body and settled over the lace of her bra. Sara ran one of her hands down his back, her nails dragging softly against his shirt until she reached the bottom and then slid it under the fabric to his skin.

“No common areas,” Leonard mumbled against her lips as Sara tried to slide his t-shirt up his body.

Pulling away Sara pushed her shorts down her legs and then pick up both them and her top before heading toward her room. “Coming?” she asked.

Leonard smirked as he followed her. “You will be soon,” he said pulling his shirt off and kicking the door closed behind them.

~

A week later, on Saturday afternoon, Sara had, had enough. “Everyone pens down, books closed!” She declared standing up from her spot on the floor where she had been studying.

“What?” Kara asked.

“Close that book, Danvers!”

“Fine!”

“What’s going on babe?” Leonard asked.

“We have been studying all day, we barely had a break for lunch and we need to get out of this apartment,” Sara said.

“I’m up for that,” Barry said standing and stretching his arms over his head. “Where are we going?”

“You’ll see,” Sara said grabbing her bag and leading the way out of the apartment and down to her car.

~

“Paintball? Really?” Kara asked as Sara pulled the car into the parking lot.

“It’s fun!” Sara exclaimed putting the car in park and turning to smile at Kara.

“Last time we did this back home I could barely hold the gun, it was so heavy and Oliver kept shouting at me for letting the team down,” Kara complained.

Sara let out a laugh at the memory as they all go out of the car. “Well you are in luck because this isn't paintballing with guns, think more ‘10 things’ than Oliver yelling,” she told her friend as Leonard laced his fingers through hers.

“So how are we going to do this?” Leonard asked.

“How are we going to do what?” Barry asked. “Paintball?”

“I figure whoever is the last standing wins,” Sara said, “So it’s not going to be Kara.”

“Well how about we play in teams, losers buy dinner,” Leonard suggested.

“Do you really think that’s fair to Kara and Barry?” Sara asked.

“No, that’s why it’s gonna be me and Kara verses you and Barry,”

Kara let out a laugh as Sara dropped Leonard’s hand and looked offended. “Oh, is that the case? Well, I hope you like losing! Come on Barry, let’s go,” Sara said grabbing the boys arm and all but dragging him inside the building.

~

“So pizza is on you,” Leonard said as he slid his paint-covered arm around Sara’s shoulder.

“Because you cheated,” Sara said with a grumble.

“I’ll make it up to you,” Leonard whispered as he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, smearing paint across her cheek as he did.

~

“Back to reality,” Kara said as they all walked into the apartment after dinner that evening.

“Finals week is going to be hell,” Barry mumbled as he went to sit on the couch.

“Don’t you dare sit on that couch until you’ve washed the paint out of your hair Barry Allen,” Sara declared pointing to the bathroom.

“Fine, I’m going, I’m going!”

Kara giggled as she followed after him, saying something about helping him get rid of the paint.

“No sex!” Sara yelled after her.

“No promises Kettle!” Kara yelled back slamming the door behind her.

“What?” Leonard asked Sara confused.

“It’s that whole, ‘Pot calling the kettle black’, as in we already did that so she’s basically calling me a hypocrite,” Sara said with a shrug.

“Kara’s not much of a rule breaker, I doubt she’d let anything happen,” Leonard said.

“Doesn’t mean we can’t later,” Sara said with a smirk.

“You’re a little evil.”

“You love it,” Sara whispered rising on her toes and pressing her lips to his.

~

A week later they were done. Finals were finished and they were busy packing for their summers at home. Sara looked around the room she’d shared all year with Kara and sighed. So much had changed and yet everything still felt the same.

“So next year, are we just swapping rooms?”

Sara turned at the sound of Leonard’s voice and saw him leaning against the doorframe. She smiled at him and gave a shrug. “You think you could survive sharing a room with me all year?"

“It’s not me I’m worried about, it’s your mother when she hears. She could have a heart attack,” Leonard said.

“She always said, ‘not under her roof’ and this is not so I think we are good,” Sara said with a smile. “Probably don’t need two beds in here next year though.”

“Well unless you’re sick because you are not pleasant to sleep with when you’re sick.”

Sara rolled her eyes and threw her pillow across the room at him, “some boyfriend you are!” she exclaimed.

Leonard moved across the room and tackled her to the bed. “I do still love you when you’re sick though,” he told her as he hovered above her.

“And I love you too,” Sara said looking up at him. “It’s going to be so strange to not see you every day.”

“It’s only for a few weeks and then Barry and I’ll be in Star City for the wedding. Plus you’re going to be so busy leading up to it that you’re not going to have time to even miss me.”

“I’ll miss you,” Sara whispered as if it was a secret. “I’ll be busy, but I’ll miss you.”

“Three weeks is going to fly by,” Leonard said moving so that he lay facing her on the bed. “And then we are going to have the rest of the summer together.”

“I hope you’re right because when we first met I hated you and now, I’m trying to work out how I’ll survive without you. I swore I’d never let someone mean this much to me again, that I wouldn’t let myself depend on anyone. I figured that the only person I could trust was myself but you changed everything for me.”

“You are far stronger than you know Sara, and whether you know it or not, you don’t depend on me for anything that you need. I’m the one who depends on you, on seeing you be the best person that you can be and knowing that everything this year has made you stronger.”

“That’s because you made me believe in love again. I love you Leonard Snart, and I’m grateful for this year because I learned that just because you depend on someone, that doesn’t make you weak, it makes you strong. You’ve made me strong again and I depend on you in a way that still allows me to be exactly who I am because you don’t want anything from me except for me to be myself.”

“Because exactly who you are is perfect to me,” Leonard said.

“Flaws and all?” Sara questioned.

“Flaws and all,” Leonard agreed. “I love you Sara, and when we all leave tomorrow, I’m going to counting the days until I see you again.”

“That’s pretty sappy,” Sara said with a laugh, their serious conversation taking a turn.

“Well the rule was to not be sappy around Barry and Kara, and I don’t see them here,” Leonard said.

“Because they are at dinner and then going to a movie,” Sara told him.

“So we have time for one last shower then?” Leonard asked.

Sara bit her lip and then gave him a wicked grin. “I thought you’d never ask,” she said getting off the bed and heading toward the bathroom.

If they had to say goodbye for a few weeks, Sara was definitely going to make the most of this night.


End file.
